The Walking Dead Shippuden
by Sebas602
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki despierta en un hospital despues de estar varios meses en coma, y descubre que ya nada es lo mismo, el mundo que el conocia dejo de existir y que los zombies (llamados caminantes) han invadido las calles. Acompaña a Naruto y a su grupo en su lucha por sobrevivir.
1. Prologo

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Prologo**

La vida a veces puede ser muy injusta, y a consecuencia de eso te puede hacer pensar que el que está haciendo su trabajo allá arriba te quiere ver siempre miserable.

Eso es lo que pensaba un pequeño niño de 12 años rubio que estaba sentado en su cama, al lado de esta estaba un escritorio y una guitarra arrimada a la pared y sobre él escritorio estaba una hoja de calificaciones en la cual la mayoría estaba reprobado, el dueño de esta hoja según estaba escrito era Naruto Uzumaki.

El niño estaba triste, no por sus calificaciones, si no por el hecho de saber que nunca tendría una familia, el niño era huérfano.

Se levantó de la silla y vio el calendario enfrente de él, la fecha decía julio 10 del año 2013.

Suspiro. Faltaban 3 meses para que cumpliera los 13, y a esa edad ya sería muy difícil de que una familia quiera adoptar a un pre-adolecente, se encamino hacia la ventana de la habitación y vio como algunos niños jugaban en el patio del edificio, eran de entre unos siete y ocho años, y también habían algunos chicos que ya eran un poco mayores.

El niño estaba triste, doce años, doce años de su vida viviendo en un maldito orfanato.

Y cada vez que una pareja llegaba para adoptar a un niño, en las entrevistas de adopción Naruto siempre se esforzaba al máximo para que lo adoptaran, pero sus esfuerzos siempre eran en vano, las parejas adoptaban a los bebes o niños un poco menores que él.

No era muy bueno en sus estudios, casi siempre sacaba malas notas, o debes en cuanto con suerte sacaba una nota decente de un siete u ocho. Algunas de las hermanas del orfanato lo animaban para que se aplicara en sus estudios y siguiera adelante, que muy pronto una familia cariñosa lo adoptaría… pero ese sueño estaba muy lejos de volverse realidad, él pensaba que solo era bueno para tocar guitarra y aprender a tocar unas notas nuevas.

Casi todo le salía mal, para llamar la atención de las personas el hacía bromas las cuales algunas eran un poco "pasadas" de tono con las personas, pero con eso solo recibía regaños y miradas de desprecio y lastimas.

En la escuela no tenía amigos, él se preguntaba ¿por qué nadie lo acepta? O seria por su origen y el hecho de no tener padres o por que le creían un payaso que buscaba llamar la atención con bromas estúpidas.

Talvez la segunda, respecto a su origen, venir de un país extranjero y no saber nada de tus padres no creía que importara, vivir en un país extranjero como Estados Unidos por 12 años lo había vuelto ciudadano americano.

Pero un día hace un año y medio, conoció a una chica muy especial y linda, Hinata Hyuga, una niña muy cariñosa y linda la cual conoció de una manera un poco peculiar, la niña venia de una ciudad llamada Konoha en Japón, sus padres estuvieron divorciados y un tiempo después la madre de Hinata había fallecido por un derrame cerebral, ante eso el padre de Hinata quien había obtenido la custodia de Hinata y de su hermana menor Hanabi se las llevo con él a otro lugar donde podrían empezar otra vida, o algo así.

Ese día fue bueno, pues ahí conoció a su primera amiga.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto regresaba al orfanato después de la escuela, en su mano tenía una libreta en la cual estaba anotando unos acordes para tratar de crear una canción, desde hace unos días cuando escucho en la radio a un guitarrista tocando la guitarra y cantando, y ahí fue que decidió que él también puede componer una canción.

Hay anoto un nueva nota, pero las palabras que escogía no venían bien estructuradas para su canción, así que tenía pensar en algo que le sentara bien.

El niño suspiro y guardo su libreta y siguió su camino, pero ahí fue que noto a una niña de cabello color azul y ojos aperlados, esos ojos le recordaba a la luna, la niña tenía una cara de preocupación y miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien. En eso ella voltea y ve a Naruto con algo de alivio se acerca a él.

-Hola disculpa, me podrías ayudar estoy un poco perdida –admitió algo apenada.

-Claro, ¿a dónde quieres ir? –pregunto amablemente.

-Bueno, me dijeron que hay una biblioteca cerca de aquí, pero no la encuentro, ¿podrías decirme por dónde ir? –pidió ella.

-Ah eso era, la biblioteca queda a una cuadra por ahí –dijo apuntando a la calle que va por el parque.

-¿Enserio? Ah gracias, ya quiero llegar y pedir rentado un libro –dijo la niña feliz caminando siendo seguida por el chico.

-Si quieres mi opinión, te recomiendo uno acerca de la historia de la música, es fascinante –alego caminando por ahí.

-¿Enserio? Debe ser increíble, ¿te gusta la música? –pregunto ella.

-¿Que si me gusta?, ¡me encanta! –Aclaro con una sonrisa –es más estoy pensando en componer y escribir una canción.

-Guau una canción, entonces se podría decir que debes tener la música corriendo por tus venas –dijo con una risita.

-Sí, la música es lo más increíble que existe –hablo él.

-Pues muy bien, me llamo Hinata por cierto, Hinata Hyuga –dijo extendiéndole la mano a lo cual el chico estrecho.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki –dijo él.

-¿Espera dijiste Uzumaki? –pregunto la chica un poco sorprendida.

-Si ¿porque? –pregunto.

-No por nada, es solo que mi padre parece haber mencionado una vez ese apellido –respondió.

-Ah ok –dijo el parándose de repente –bueno nos vemos Hinata.

-Espera ¿porque entras a ese orfanato? –pregunto al ver como el entraba a ese lugar.

-Porque aquí vivo –respondió un poco triste –la biblioteca está al frente ahí podrás pedir un libro, el que tú quieras.

-¿No tienes padres? –pregunto inconscientemente.

-No Hinata, no los tengo –respondió un poco triste entrando a dentro –cuídate, adiós –se despidió de la chica la cual se encontraba un poco apenada por haber hecho esa pregunta.

El joven había entrado a dentro y caminaba por los pasillos del orfanato para encaminarse a su habitación, una vez llegado al lugar entró y dejo su maleta en su escritorio, se acostó en la cama y se le vino a la mente el rostro de esa niña que acababa de conocer, sus facciones eran lindas, esos ojos aperlados eran hermosos y sus labios… una obra de arte.

-Es linda –se dijo así mismo mientras sacaba su libreta de notas y anota en ella.

(Al día siguiente)

Naruto llegaba a la escuela, se sentó en su lugar y volvió a sacar su libreta y escribir en ella.

-Vamos a ver mmm "cuando sepas que ya no puedo más, besaras con esa obra de arte a este…" no tengo una palabra para eso –dijo pensando en una.

De repente la campana suena anunciando que las clases empezaron. El maestro entra al salón acompañado de una niña peliazul que Naruto conoció ayer.

-Buenos días clase hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna que ingreso a la escuela –informo el maestro –será un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros, adelántate preséntate.

-Hola con todos, me llamo Hinata Hyuga –saludo la chica, con una sonrisa la cual dejo a algunos niños embobados.

-Ok Hinata puedes tomar tu lugar a lado de Naruto –señalo al rubio quien veía a Hinata, y esta al ver al rubio se sorprendió para luego sonreírle, la chica se encamino hacia naruto y se sienta en el puesto vacío.

-Hola otra vez Naruto –saludo la chica.

-Hola Hinata –devolvió el saludo –es una sorpresa verte aquí.

-Sí, mi padre me inscribió en la escuela hoy a mí y a mi hermana, ella está en tercero –dijo ella.

-Vaya, ¿tienes una hermana? –pregunto.

-Sí y es la niña más tierna que podrías conocer –afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Suenas como alguien importante para ti –dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Hinata al ver esto recuerda lo que paso ayer.

-Eh, Naruto y-yo r-respecto a lo de ayer quisiera pedirte p-perdón por l-lo b-bueno p-por lo que dije –dijo la chica un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes no hay nada que perdonar –le dijo el rubio.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿amigos? –pregunto la chica extendiendo su mano.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –pregunto Naruto un poco sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

-Sí, me caes bien –respondió ella.

-Entonces amigos –dijo el chico estrechando su mano con la de ella –seré el mejor amigo que puedas tener, de veras.

-Claro que lo serás, yo lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa la peliazul.

(Después de la jornada de clases)

Hinata y Naruto salían de la escuela y ahí una pequeña castaña va corriendo hacia Hinata.

-¡Hinata! –grito corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola Hanabi ¿qué tal te fue? –pregunto saludando a la pequeña.

-¡Me fue muy bien ya tengo amigos nuevos! –Dijo feliz la niña, en eso está ve a naruto – ¿Hinata no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Oh si claro, Naruto ella es mi hermana Hanabi de la que te hable, Hanabi él es Naruto Uzumaki un compañero de clases y amigo –presento la peliazul.

-Hola pequeña mucho gusto –saludo Naruto extendiendo su mano.

-O no amigo, con mi hermana, mi padre e incluso mi primo puedes saludar a sí, pero conmigo es así –dijo la niña dándole un abrazo al chico.

-Ah bueno que amigable eres –dijo el chico correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Si ella siempre es así con todos mis amigos y conocidos –dijo la peliazul volteando la vista para un lado y ahí vio a un auto negro estacionado cerca de la escuela –Hanabi ya llego papa, tenemos que irnos –dijo.

-Ok –dijo separándose de Naruto –fue agradable conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo Hanabi, bueno Hinata supongo que te veré mañana de nuevo –dijo el chico.

-Si así parece, aunque ojala nos encontremos luego –dijo la peliazul

-Bueno si quieres podemos reunirnos un día de estos para conversar d-digo si t-tú quieres claro –dijo el chico.

-C-claro sería grandioso –respondió ella –bueno nos vemos Naruto –se despido caminando hacia el auto de su padre

-Nos vemos Naruto –se despidió igualmente la castaña siguiendo a su hermana.

-Adiós –respondió alzándoles la mano.

-Eh Uzumaki –dijo una voz la cual causó molestia al rubio –vaya que es linda ¿no?

-Aun lado Toneri –dijo el chico pasando de lado a un chico peliblanco, pero fue detenido por el brazo de este.

-Ellas va a ser mía así que no te entrometas –le dijo el albino haciéndolo a un lado.

-Sí que es un tonto –susurro Naruto para luego volver a caminar.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto estaba recordando todos los momentos que paso junto a Hinata y como su amistad florecía a tal punto de que el rubio empezó a tener sentimientos hacia esa chica, gracias a ella había vuelto a ver las cosas de otro punto de vista, incluso la canción que él estaba escribiendo y componiendo desde hace tiempo la hizo dedicada a ella, solo que aún no se atrevía a cantarla.

Pero cuando Toneri Otsusuki había puesto sus ojos sobre la peliazul, todo estaba empezando a cambiar, Hinata se hizo amiga de él, y Naruto no podía interferir en eso ya que no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos de otras personas. Y gracias a Toneri, Naruto y Hinata se empezaron a distanciar ya que la peliazul hacia todos los trabajos de la escuela con él y casi siempre aceptaba salir con él a pasear u otra cosa. Y eso no le gustaba a Naruto. Y Toneri sabía que si quería que Hinata se alejara de ella tenía que hacer algo para que la chica no quisiera volver a ver a Naruto, nunca más.

Y lo había logrado culpándolo de una broma que él no había hecho.

Naruto aun recordaba las palabras que Hinata le había dicho.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto llegaba a la escuela, había no dormido bien, estaba pensando en que Hinata ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con él por estar con Toneri, pareciera que esa amistad que habían cultivado se estaba disipando. Ya una vez adentro del salón iba a abrir la puerta, pero esta fue abierta por Hinata quien lo veía muy enojada, la chica tenía en su cabeza varios huevos crudos y estaba llena de harina.

-Hinata que… -iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por esta.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Naruto?, creí que éramos amigos –dijo la muchacha con dolor en sus palabras.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto confundido.

-No te hagas el inocente –dijo lanzándole una hoja y saliendo del lugar.

-Espera –dijo el, no entendía que asaba, vio la hoja que había sido lanzada, la abrió y vio que en esta estaba escrito: UNA BROMA ORIGINAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, esa era la firma que siempre usaba cuando hacia bromas a las personas, pero él no la había hecho, volteo al salón y vio como sus compañeros lo veían con mala cara.

-Yo no hice esto de veras –dijo el rubio saliendo del salón para hablar con Hinata, la encontró afuera a la salida llorando, iba a ir a hablar con ella pero fue detenido por un maestro.

-Naruto a la dirección –le dijo llevándolo de la mano

-Espere no entiende yo no lo hice –dijo el chico tratando de soltarse

-Si claro, ya todos te conocen en esta escuela, asi que vamos –dijo jalándolo más fuerte hacia adentro.

El chico volteo la mirada y vio como la chica era llevada por un hombre hacia afuera, su padre Hiashi.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Una semana de suspensión por algo que no había hecho, eso no era lo que lo tenía triste, sino el hecho de que Hinata ya no le quisiera volver a hablar más. Naruto estaba pensando en ese instante en ir a buscar a Hinata y explicarle todo, pero lamentablemente las hermanas le habían prohibido salir del orfanato o de la zona en la que se encontraba.

Si todo parecía estar en su contra ahora, el joven se acercó a la ventana de nuevo y miraba al patio del orfanato como si estuviera esperando a que algo pasara, de repente su mirada se desvía un poco a la biblioteca que estaba enfrente y logra ver que Hinata estaba ahí sentada en un mueble del local leyendo un libro.

Naruto en ese momento pensó que era su oportunidad de limpiar su nombre ante ella. Cogió sus tenis se los puso y salió de la habitación, tuvo que evadir y esconderse de algunas hermanas que estaban en el pasillo, una vez hecho esto salió del lugar sin problema y fue al frente a la biblioteca. Una vez adentro busco con la mirada a la peliazul y la encontró se había levantado del mueble y había ido a buscar otro libro en eso el chico se acerca atrás de ella.

-Hinata –la llamo.

La chica se sobresaltó un poco y volteo la mirada hacia atrás y vio a Naruto enfrente de ella, ella solo lo ignoro y siguió buscando en el estante.

-Hinata escucha sé que estas enojada pero déjame explicarte –pidió el rubio.

-No hay nada que explicar Naruto –dijo la chica agarrando un libro.

-Mira esa broma no la hice yo-

-¿Así? ¿Y no me contaste tú mismo que te encantaba hacer bromas a cualquiera?-

-Bueno si pero te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-Tu firma estaba en la nota-

-Me inculparon Hinata, yo no te haría una broma a ti, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Si claro, y también la única, ya sé por qué nadie quiere ser tu amigo-

Esas palabras dichas por la chica fueron un duro golpe para naruto, no podía creer que ella siendo dulce y amable lo haya dicho.

-Sé que estas muy enfadada, pero te digo la verdad yo no lo hice-

-Bueno pues si tuvieras pruebas, te creería, pero no las tienes así que no me molestes –respondió tomando su libro y alejándose de él.

-Espera Hina…-

Dos sujetos entraron a la biblioteca con pasamontañas y armas en sus manos.

-¡Que nadie se mueva! –grito uno de ellos mientras disparaba al techo a lo cual todos en la biblioteca se asustaron.

-¡Dame el dinero! –dijo el otro apuntándole a la bibliotecaria.

-¡Todos sus celulares y dinero a la mano si no quieren salir mal heridos! –amenazo el otro, y todos en ese momento sacaron de sus bolsillos y dinero.

Hinata estaba paralizada por lo que estaba pasando, volteo y vio como uno de los asaltantes se acercaba primero hacia Naruto quien había sacado un billete de diez dólares.

-Dame eso niño –dijo arranchándole el dinero y volteando hacia Hinata –ahora tú dame lo que tienes-

La chica ante eso de su pantalón saca un billete de 20 dólares y se lo da.

-Bien –dijo el sujeto apuno de irse pero luego le volvió a hablar –dame ese collar –le dijo apuntando al collar que tenía en el cuello.

Ese collar era el último recuerdo que tenia de su difunta madre, no podía perderlo.

-No –negó.

-El sujeto le apunto te dije que me lo des-

-No quiero –dijo ella.

Ante eso el tipo le pone una mano encima e intenta quitarle el collar la niña gritaba que no, de repente el tipo siente un golpe en su estómago, Hinata sorprendida ve como Naruto empujaba a ese tipo y lo tiraba al suelo.

Naruto a pesar de ser un niño era algo fuerte, y en el suelo el joven trataba de quitarle el arma al tipo, Hinata veía sorprendida y asustada como naruto estaba forcejeando con el tipo, de repente paso lo que tuvo que pasar…

-BANG-

El sonido fuerte del disparo resonó no solo en la biblioteca sino también en todo el barrio, Hinata había cerrado los ojos por el estruendo, de repente los va abriendo lentamente y ve con horror como Naruto yacía en el piso sujetándose fuertemente el abdomen mientras ese sujeto se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Que mierda hiciste! –grito su compañero

-¡Larguémonos de aquí! –grito el otro saliendo de la biblioteca.

Naruto estaba en el piso sentía un fuerte y horrible dolor en el abdomen, no escuchaba nada vio con su mirada como Hinata parecía estar gritando mientras se acercaba a él, su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa, todo estaba transcurriendo en cámara lenta frente a el, hasta que de repente…

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Nueva historia, personajes de Naruto y Trama de The Walking Dead (Se los recuerdo ninguna de estas dos series es mía) aunque claro yo también voy a meter mi propio argumento para que la historia se vaya formando.**

 **Espero que apoyen a esta Historia, les recuerdo que posiblemente no actualice muy seguido así que por favor ténganme paciencia.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, bay.**


	2. Despertar

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Despertar.**

Todo estaba oscuro, y no se escuchaba nada.

Sentía una paz grande y armoniosa, tanto que parecía que sus problemas no existían.

-La bala perforo el vaso, tendremos que extirpárselo –dijo la voz de un persona que era muy gruesa, parecía de un hombre.

Naruto aunque no podía abrir los ojos pero podía escuchar claramente que alguien estaba hablando.

-No tendremos de otra, lo bueno es que el chico es fuerte, es decir ¿Qué otro niño soportaría un disparo? –dijo otra voz que aparentemente era de una mujer.

¿Disparo? ¿A qué se referían esos señores?

El rubio no recordaba lo que había sucedido, solo tenía un vago recuerdo de que él iba a la biblioteca que estaba al frente del orfanato por algo, ¿pero qué?

Todos sus pensamientos se fueron cuando ya no escuchaba a nadie hablar y poco a poco empezaba a caer de nuevo en los brazos de la inconciencia.

 **(Tiempo después)**

Naruto sentía demasiada claridad en su cara, parecía como si tuviera una linterna enfocándole a la cara, estaba un poco incómodo, podía sentir como estaba acostado boca arriba lo cual no le gustaba para nada, en lo general el siempre dormida hacia el lado derecho y moviéndose por todos lados, y ahí había algo raro, el joven no podía moverse, quería salir de esa posición incómoda para el pero con el más mínimo intento se sentía fatigado

-"¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" –se preguntó mentalmente el muchacho.

De repente pudo sentir como una puerta se había abierto, se escuchaba claramente unos pasos que se iban acercando más y más a él, de repente los pasos se detuvieron frente a él.

-"Venga, ¿quién está ahí?" –se preguntó el al saber que alguien estaba enfrente de él.

-Naruto… -

El joven oyó esa voz y se le hizo muy conocida, parecía como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes.

-Hola –volvió a hablar – ¿cómo estas hoy? –pregunto.

En ese momento algo dentro de la cabeza del joven reacciono y ahí pudo recordar de quien era esa voz…

-"Hinata" –pensó Naruto – ¿qué es lo que pasa?, tengo que despertar ahora- dijo el chico tratando de abrir los ojos pero fue en vano

-Espero que estés bien –siguió hablando la chica –las cosas han estado locas últimamente –relato la chica –hace unos días en las noticias un hombre ataco a una reportera mordiéndola en la cara, fue un poco feo y… agh no sé por qué te cuento esto, aunque las cosas que han pasado últimamente han sido malas y un poco extrañas, hay personas las cuales están enfermando y las tienen en cuarentena pero aún no se sabe cuál es la enfermedad –conto la muchacha.

-"Bueno si parecen haber sido malas" –pensó el joven escuchando las cosas que decía la chica, pero ahora no era tiempo de eso–"Hinata quiero verte, hablar contigo, necesito despertar" –dijo tratando de abrir los ojos nuevamente…a lo cual lo logra, bueno entreabrirlos u poco, y ahí puede ver como Hinata estaba con su camisa color beige y sus pantalones azules, su pelo parecía haber crecido un poco.

-Por cierto Naruto aquí te traje estas flores –dijo la muchacha mostrando en sus manos unos tulipanes –y- yo no sabía qué tipo de flores te gustaban así que traje las más lindas que vi en la florería, estas de aquí me parecieron lindas ya que podrían animarte y… -la chica se calla de golpe y baja las flores, Naruto no sabía porque ese repentino cambio, y de repente el oven escucho claramente como la chica empezaba a sollozar un poco y observo como esta llevaba una mano hacia su cara –lo siento Naruto, sé que cada vez que vengo al hospital a visitarte te digo casi siempre lo mismo, que despertaras algún día, te recuperaras y que talvez tu y yo podríamos empezar nuestra amistad de nuevo y olvidar lo que paso.

Naruto estaba perplejo ¿hospital? ¿Él estaba en un hospital ahora? No recordaba mucho, pero en ese instante se le vino a la cabeza unas imágenes del adentro de la biblioteca tratando de explicarle a Hinata que él no había sido el que hizo esa broma y que unos asaltantes entraron al local y el defendió a Hinata y ahí… todo se volvió negro. Ahora ya entendía, había sido herido.

-Hanabi quería venir a verte también, pero mi papa no la dejo salir, con suerte el me dio permiso a mí para venir –dijo la chica calmando un poco su llanto y acercándose un poco a la ventana –tu Naruto eres un gran a-amigo, aunque t-te dije que esas c-cosas…malas tú me defendiste e impediste que se llevaran e ultimo recuerdo de mi madre –dijo la chica con su llanto nuevamente mientras sostenía el collar con su mano, el chico podía notar como la chica era invadida por la culpa –y… saliste herido, y me dolió mucho verte inconsciente en el suelo –dijo acercándose a él dejando las flores sobre el florero de la mesa y en ese momento ella agarro su mano –te pido por favor, despierta y volveremos a ser los mejores amigos del mundo, si no estás enojado conmigo –dijo ella soltando su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla –hazlo por mí.

Habiendo dicho esta ella se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando…

-Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo, eres mi mejor amiga –dijo despertando por fin de su sueño, el chico cerro los ojos un momento –esas flores son hermosas –dijo abriendo nuevamente los ojos, pero al hacerlo noto que…

La puerta estaba cerrada.

Eso era raro, Hinata la había dejado semi abierta, y no creyó que ella habría salido, el joven volteo la mirada hacia la mesa y vio que los tulipanes que su amiga había traído estaban…marchitados.

Naruto ya confundido se sentó sobre la cama, vio que traía puesto la bata del hospital como todo paciente, vio por la ventana de la habitación y pudo ver que el cielo tenía un tono gris oscurecido.

El joven salió de la cama y salió al pasillo del hospital a buscar a alguien que lo ayude.

Pero al salir… no había nadie ahí, ningún doctor, enfermera o paciente por los pasillos de ese hospital.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –pregunto Naruto en voz alta para ver si aparecía alguien, pero nadie aparecía.

El joven recorrió los demás pasillos, y veía como los equipos del hospital estaba rotos y deteriorados, de repente se detuvo al ver que tenía al frente una gran puerta que de seguro era el comedor del hospital, pero lo raro es que este estaba cerrado con cadenas y bloqueado con mesas y sillas, y lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo que estaba escrito en este: NO ENTRAR, PELIGRO MUERTOS ADENTRO.

Naruto no entendía que demonios quería decir eso, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, y ahí fue cuando pudo escuchar unos gruñidos que venían del interior.

-¿H-hola?, ¿hay alguien? –pregunto el joven el cual ya se estaba poniendo muy nervioso por los gruñidos que venían del interior.

El chico ya un poco temeroso da unos pasos hacia atrás, y ahí puede ver como de un agujero de la puerta se asomaba una mano color gris, parecía que estaba en estado de descomposición, parecía como si los gruñidos se hicieran más fuertes, la puerta estaba empezando a hacer empujada, y eso asusto al rubio el cual dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Naruto salía por la puerta principal del hospital y al salir noto que el cielo estaba nublado y que por el horizonte salían unas líneas de humo como si algunos lugares se estuvieran incendiando.

El chico salió del lugar hacia el patio, al llegar lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado, habían cadáveres por todo el patio cubiertos por una mantas blancas, el joven temeroso camino por el lugar, ya quería salir de ahí, en un momento ya había salido a la calle.

-Dios mío –dijo observando como en la calle habían autos abandonados, algunos en pésimo estado, otros destrozados como si hubiera habido un accidente horrible, el chico camino por el lugar atreves de los coches y en el piso había un periódico el cual el encabezado decía: LOS MUERTOS CAMINAN.

El chico ya harto de ver estas cosas corrió en dirección al orfanato, quería saber que había pasado, ojala que las hermanas del orfanato lo supieran y estuvieran bien.

Mientras iba corriendo miraba a su alrededor y veía como las tiendas, centros y lugares que él conocía estaban abandonados y se veían bastante deteriorados.

El joven de repente se cansó, aún faltaba para llegar a su hogar, volteo su mirada hacia su izquierda y vio una bicicleta abandonada en la acera de una calle, el joven no lo pensó dos veces y cogió la bicicleta y emprendió camino hacia su hogar.

Naruto veía a su alrededor y podía ver como algunas casas y departamentos de la ciudad estaban destrozados, algunas tiendas no tenían víveres ni mercancía.

-"¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?" –se preguntó mentalmente al ver el caos que había sucedido.

De repente el chico choca con una roca en el camino, pierde el equilibrio de la bicicleta y cae de esta al césped de una residencia golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Oh mierda –maldijo el chico sobándose la cabeza con sus manos – esto me pasa por… -iba a decir cuándo.

-¡Arg! –se escuchó un gruñido a su lado el joven volteo y vio a un hombre sin labios el cual lo quería agarrar.

-¡Oh maldición! –dijo levantándose del suelo rápidamente, el chico ya levantado vio como el sujeto que estaba en el suelo se arrastraba hacia a él y abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiera morderlo – ¿Qué? –pregunto el chico desorientado y asustado.

El joven bajo la mirada más abajo y vio con horror que ese sujeto no tenía parte de la cintura para abajo, sus entrañas estaban saliendo por su abdomen, el tipo aún se arrastraba y trataba de morder al joven pero este ya asustado se alejó del lugar y tratando se borrar esa imagen que acababa de ver siguió una calle más adelante, quiso seguir caminando pero apenas entro a esa calle el joven con todo lo que había visto más la agitación y el impacto del momento, perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo inconsciente de nuevo.

A lo lejos cuando el chico se desmayó, fue observado por dos personas.

 **(Unas horas después)**

Naruto estaba recostado en un mueble de una casa, el rubio empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, al abrirlos tenía la visión borrosa, pudo notar que estaba en una sala, volteo la vista y vio como al frente de una mesa estaban dos personas conversando de algo.

-Ella ya se tardó –dijo una de ellas que era hombre y que tenía el cabello pelirrojo según naruto que lo veía.

-Oye ten un poco de fe en ella, después de todo ella es nuestra hermana mayor –dijo otra persona que también era hombre y tenía el pelo castaño.

-Ya paso una semana, tal parece que se fue y se olvidó de nosotros –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Gaara! ¡No digas eso, ella no haría eso! –regaño el otro levantándose de su asiento.

-¿A no? entonces dime porque no ha vuelto, Kankuro –pidió saber el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé ¿ok? tal vez le paso algo y nosotros no hemos ido a buscarla –dijo el castaño un poco alterado –Temari es nuestra hermana y ella se preocupa por nosotros Gaara porque nos quiere.

-Yo también la quiero, a ella y a ti –aclaro –y aunque no lo creas me preocupo tanto por los dos, pero la idea de que ella ya no va a volverá me…tiene… un poco…-iba a decir.

-Oye –dijo el castaño llamado Kankuro poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo –nuestra hermana volverá, en eso estoy seguro, y no te preocupes mañana saldremos a buscarla, y sé que la encontraremos –dijo el chico ya con un sonrisa.

-Bien –dijo Gaara mientras sentía como su hermano soltaba su hombro y llevaba su mano hacia su cabello –oye ya no soy un niño para que hagas eso.

-Cuando Temari lo hace no le reclamas –señalo el castaño.

De repente los dos chicos oyen un suspiro que venia del corredor, voltearon sus ojos hacia el lugar y vieron que el rubio se había despertado.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo naruto desorientado.

-Por fin despiertas chico –dijo Kankuro acercándose a el – ¿cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiera sido golpeado por bravucones –respondió el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

-Ten bebe esto –le dijo el pelirrojo llegando al lugar entregándole un vaso de agua.

-Gracias –agradeció tomando el vaso de agua y bebiéndolo.

-Oh disculpa no nos presentamos, me llamo Kankuro de la Arena y él es mi hermano Gaara de la Arena –presento el castaño.

-Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki –se presentó también.

-Bueno Naruto –empieza Kankuro- como parece que estas mejor, podrías decirme ¿Por qué estabas en la calle?, es decir, con las cosas que están ahí afuera es peligroso que andes a fuera sin nadie que te acompañe –dijo Kankuro.

-¿Y por llevas puesto esa bata de hospital? –pregunto Gaara.

-Esperen, yo primero quisiera saber algo –dijo el chico – ¿Que fue lo que paso con la ciudad?

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto Kankuro confundido.

-¿Que paso? Y que es lo que le p-pasaba a e-ese…hombre –dijo Naruto recordando el encuentro que tuvo con ese hombre desmembrado.

-Escucha no sé si eres despistado o…-iba a decir el castaño.

-O algo tonto –dijo el pelirrojo a lo cual su hermano lo vio mal.

-O no te has dado cuenta, pero desde que inicio esa enfermedad hace seis meses todos…- iba a responder.

-Espera ¿seis meses? –Pregunto sorprendido – ¿en qué fecha estamos?

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre si algo consternados por la pregunta.

-Hoy seria 23 de enero del año 2014 –respondió el pelirrojo.

Esa respuesta dejo en shock al rubio.

-No puede ser, 2014, ya tengo 13 años –dijo el rubio impresionado.

-Eh oye ¿de que estas hablando? –pregunto Kankuro al ver como se puso el chico.

El joven después de que se le paso la impresión les explico a los dos hermanos lo que le paso, que hace exactamente 6 meses había salido herido en un asalto en la biblioteca de su barrio, y que de ahí no recordaba más, y que hoy había despertado en la cama de un hospital y que había tenido una experiencia horrible al ver tantos cadáveres apilonados en el patio del hospital, los dos hermanos escuchaban la historia sorprendidos por lo que había pasado el joven.

-Vaya, es sorprendente lo que nos cuentas Naruto, ahora veo por qué estas desorientado respecto a lo que pasa –dijo Gaara el cual había escuchado la historia del rubio.

-Hablando de eso, me podrían decir la situación en la que estamos –pido el rubio.

-Mira Naruto –empezó Kankuro –Durante los últimos meses han pasado muchas cosas, las cuales han sido malas, una extraña enfermedad relacionada con la gripe se propago en toda la ciudad, la cual hacia que las personas se comportaran de forma extraña y atacaran a los demás mordiéndoles, poco después en las noticias habían dicho de que la enfermedad empezaba a propagarse en el país y los informes anteriores dijeron que se había propagado en el exterior –dio a conocer Kankuro.

-Esa enfermedad hacia que las personas mueran –dijo Gaara mientras traía una canasta con fruta y le entregaba una a Naruto y a Kankuro.

-¿Mueran? Pues a ese tipo que vi sin su cintura para abajo estaba vivo aunque…-iba a decir.

-En realidad ellos si están muertos Naruto –dijo Kankuro dándole una mordida a su manzana –el problema es que una parte de su cerebro aún está viva, y esa parte solo se concentra en alimentarse –explico.

-¿Alimentarse? –pregunto.

-Si ellos solo quieren eso, comer carne humana –dijo Gaara.

-Y si uno te llegara a morder, te infectaría y te convertirías en uno de ellos –dijo Kankuro.

Naruto escuchó atentamente cada palabra que ellos habían dicho.

-Dios, eso es horrible –dijo el joven.

-Sí, pero hay una forma de matarlos: destruir su cerebro –dijo Gaara.

-Sí, solo tienes que golpearles muy fuerte o atravesarles la cabeza con algo filoso –explico Kankuro.

Naruto escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y en ese momento se para de golpe del mueble.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kankuro.

-Tengo que salir –

-¿A dónde? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

-A buscar a alguien –dijo el chico mientras iba a salir pero…

-Alto ahí, ya mismo va a anochecer y es peligroso en la noche ya que los "caminantes" son más hostiles de noche –explico el pelirrojo.

-¿Caminantes? –pregunto el rubio.

-Así los llamamos –dijo Kankuro.

-No importa tengo que salir –dijo Naruto mientras salía de la casa y corría por las calles, el chico podía escuchar los gritos de Kankuro de que volviera.

Naruto corría por las calles de la ciudad, estuvo corriendo por 7 minutos y por el camino vio a un "caminante" comiéndose un pedazo de carne en el suelo, pero no paro por nada, el joven después de estar corriendo, para y recupera el aliento, voltea su vista hacia una casa de dos pisos que estaba en el vecindario.

Naruto camino a la entrada, toco la puerta pero nadie respondía, entonces, sin más remedio, derribo la puerta e ingreso adentro.

-¡Hinata! –Llamo el rubio – ¡Hanabi! ¡Sr. Hyuga! –siguió nombrando a los integrantes de la casa, pero no había respuesta, entonces el chico empezó a recorrer la casa de arriba abajo pero no encontró a nadie.

-¡Hinata! –llamo de nuevo, pero igualmente no respondió nadie.

El joven ya perdiendo los ánimos salió de la casa, entonces noto algo que estaba tirado en la entrada de la puerta, lo recogió y vio que era una foto de él y Naruto cuando se tomaron una foto en la cabina de fotos instantáneas, los dos estaban sonriendo a la cámara felices por su amistad, el joven naruto no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa triste al ver esa foto. La sujeto con su mano y salió de la casa.

El chico caminaba por las calles, entro a un barrio muy familiar, volteo la mirada y puedo ver a donde había llegado.

El orfanato.

Naruto ingreso por la puerta principal a dentro, el joven veía como el interior del orfanato estaba deteriorado y algunos cuadros y fotos que estaban colgados sobre la pared ya no estaban, ingreso hacia la oficina donde solía estar la madre superiora y pudo ver como la pared estaba manchada de un líquido viscoso de color rojo, entonces entendió, la mancha era de sangre y en el suelo había tirado un reloj que el chico reconoció al instante, ese era el reloj que la hermana superiora se lo había regalado cuando el cumplió los 12, el chico se agacho a para recogerlo ya que ese reloj era algo especial para él, cuando lo levanto…

-Arrgh! –el cadáver de un niño le salto encima y tumbo a Naruto al suelo.

-¡No! –dijo Naruto al ver que lo quería morder.

El caminante acercaba su boca hacia el chico para morderlo pero Naruto lo alejaba lo más que pudo, el caminante con sus manos quería agarrar al rubio por su cuello, Naruto sabía que no soportaría mucho, desesperado volteo su vista a todos lados y ahí pudo un trofeo que pertenecía al orfanato, sin perder tiempo lo agarro y con impulso y fuerza lo impacto violentamente a la cabeza del caminante haciendo que este callera aun lado en el suelo, Naruto ya sin el caminante encima se levantó, se acercó al caminante y luego impacto la cabeza de este con el trofeo otra vez, y otra vez, golpe tras golpe el joven ya cansado le dio un último golpe el cual destrozo la cabeza del caminante y causo que sangre coagulada saltara y manchara la bata que Naruto traía puesto.

El joven agitado boto el trofeo a un lado se alejó del cuerpo, salió de la oficina y siguió caminando por el pasillo, pero antes de dar un paso volvió adentro, y recogió el reloj y la foto de él y Hinata que había botado, el reloj se lo puso en la muñeca y la foto la puso en la agarradera del reloj, siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras, volteo su mirado y frente a él había una ventana en la cual pudo ver su reflejo, el joven tenía manchado su bata con sangre producto de lo que paso hace un momento, eso le causo asco. Naruto subió las escaleras y llego a una habitación, que le pertenecía a él.

Entro adentro y pudo ver que todo seguía casi igual como estaba antes, sus posters, sus juegos de video, sus comics y su guitarra… un momento su guitarra no estaba. Naruto se acercó al lugar donde el habitualmente acostumbraba a dejarla, pero ya no estaba.

-Malditos saqueadores –maldijo por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al ropero y sacaba ropa suya.

Naruto se había desecho de esa bata asquerosa y se había vestido con su ropa, traía puesto una camisa blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta color naranja, pantalones negros y unos tenis color negro con blanco, el joven saco de la agarradera de su reloj la foto que traía, la vio por unos momentos y la guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó algo, se acercó al escritorio y de ahí saco su cuaderno de notas, el chico lo guardo en su chaqueta y salió del lugar, miro su reloj, aun servía, daba que faltaban 10 minutos para que sean las 7, el joven se apresuró a salir del lugar.

 **(7 de la noche)**

-No debí haberlo dejado ir –dijo Kankuro mientras encendía una vela.

-No te preocupes, él sabe lo que hace –dijo Gaara colocando una vela en el comedor.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ese chico puede morir, debí haberlo seguido –

-El volverá –dijo Gaara para asombro de su hermano.

-¿Y como sabes eso? –pregunto.

-Pude ver en sus ojos algo de valor y decisión, estoy seguro de que volverá –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pues espero –dijo Kankuro.

En ese momento se escuchan golpes en la puerta, a lo cual Kankuro saca una navaja y se acerca a la puerta, y en ese momento…

-Soy yo –se oye una voz masculina lo cual tranquilizo a Kankuro.

-Te lo dije –dijo Gaara mientras prendía una vela.

Kankuro abre la puerta y con la luz de la vela puede ver que era Naruto, el chico traía una vestimenta diferente a la que con la que lo habían encontrado.

-Oh bien –dio un suspiro de alivio –ven entra.

-Disculpa si te preocupe pero… tenía que buscar a unas personas –dijo sentándose en el mueble.

-¿Y qué paso? –pregunto, pero al ver que naruto no respondía –Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes –dijo él.

-Sabía que regresarías –dijo Garra acercándose a los dos –esa ropa es genial.

-Gracias –respondió el desanimado sacando la foto de su bolsillo para verla, Kankuro vio la foto que el rubio tenia.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto al ver a la peliazul y al rubio juntos.

-Es mi amiga, se lla… se llamaba Hinata –dijo guardando la foto de nuevo en su bolsillo

-Oye Naruto, ya no estés así, son cosas que pasan y ahora con lo que está pasando estas cosas serán inevitables –dijo el castaño –hay que ser fuertes.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Naruto.

-Bien, oye mañana Gaara y yo vamos a salir a… buscar a nuestra hermana mayor –dijo el castaño.

-¿Tienen una hermana? –preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, fue a buscar provisiones, pero aun no regresa –dijo Gaara.

-Y ustedes no creen que…digo…talvez ella… –iba a decir.

-No perdemos la fe, pero… si es una posibilidad –dijo Kankuro viendo discretamente una foto en la que estaban Gaara, Kankuro y una chica rubia sonriendo.

-¿Es ella? –pregunto viendo la foto que el chico estaba viendo.

-Si –respondió.

-Bueno, entonces aún deben quedar provisiones en la ciudad como para que su hermana haya salido a buscarlas –señalo naruto.

-Si las provisiones eran para el viaje que íbamos a hacer a Atlanta –dijo Kankuro.

-¿Atalanta y para qué? –pregunto el rubio.

-Hace un mes antes de que la radio se dañara escuchamos un mensaje en esta, decían que el ejército estaba haya y recibían a los supervivientes, que nos podrían proporcionar refugio, un hogar y protección –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Hogar? ¿Protección? –pregunto Naruto pensando en las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, si había un lugar en el que brindaban paz y seguridad, entonces talvez Hinata y su familia pudieron haber ido haya para estar a salvos.

-¿A hora que te pasa? –pregunto Kankuro.

-Si puede ser –dijo el chico con una sonrisa –aún pueden estar vivos –dijo alzando la voz un poco con emoción en sus palabras.

-Shhh baja la voz los caminantes pueden venir –dijo el pelirrojo silenciándolo.

-Perdón pero en verdad me dieron esperanzas tus palabras –dijo el rubio en voz baja –las personas a las que estuve buscando aún pueden estar vivas, en Atlanta.

-Si puede ser verdad, vez nunca tienes que perder la fe –dijo el castaño.

-Si tienes razón, cuando partamos a Atlanta los buscare haya –dijo el rubio, pero ahí se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Eh tienen algo para defenderse? –pregunto.

-Tengo una navaja y un hacha en la cocina –respondió el castaño.

-Eso no bastara –dijo el rubio pensando –tenemos que conseguir algo con lo que podamos defendernos a distancia larga.

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

Naruto en ese momento supo lo que necesitaban.

-Armas-

 **(En la mañana)**

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa, el castaño tenía en sus manos un hacha grande que llevaba para defenderse de los caminantes, los jóvenes caminaron unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a una Estación de policía la cual parecía estar en ruina.

-Llegamos –anuncio el rubio encaminándose a la entrada.

-Oye Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que aquí hay armas? –pregunto Kankuro.

-Claro que las hay, ya les dije que una vez un compañero de clases nos contó de que había un depósito de estas aquí adentro –aclaro Naruto.

-Bien entonces vamos –dijo Kankuro –Gaara quédate cerca de mí –dijo.

-Como digas –respondió.

Los tres entraron adentro, el pasillo estaba alborotado, papeles donde quiera, escritorios en el piso, ordenares rotos, eran un desastre.

-Bien por aquí –dijo Naruto entrando a una habitación.

Al entrar vieron que esa habitación era de práctica de tiro, había dibujos de tiro al blanco en los arríeles y había chalecos de blindaje corporal para el cuerpo, y unas gafas y tapones para colocarse en las orejas.

-Bien si no me equivoco, el depósito tiene que estar justo…aquí –dijo apuntando a un cuarto de la habitación, el joven se acercó y le pidió a Kankuro que le diera su hacha, el castaño se la dio y Naruto golpeo la cerradura con esta para romperla y lo hizo.

La puerta se abrió y los tres jóvenes vieron sorprendidos que si habían armas, unos fusiles M4, Glocks 17, Escopetas, Uzis 9mm, Ak 47, Rifles de franco tirador y munición de sobra, además de que había bolsas para pistolas.

-Parece que este lugar no fue saqueado –dijo Kankuro impresionado viendo a las armas, entonces ve que Naruto se acerca a un estante en el que habían bolsas y trae dos de ellas.

-Esto servirá –dijo el rubio –señores… a comprar –dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación seguido por los dos hermanos.

Los chicos cogían todas las armas que podían, Kankuro llevo en su bolsa dos M4, tres Glock 17, dos Escopetas, y cuatro Uzi 9mm, mas municiones.

Mientras Naruto en su bosa llevo cuatro M4, tres Ak 47, tres 9 mm, dos rifle de franco tirador, cuatro uzi 9mm, el rubio estaba metiendo en su bolsa una escopeta cuando de repente ve algo que estaba tirado en el fondo del cuarto, se acerca a eso, lo levanta y ve con asombro que era una Beretta 92 con linterna color plateado, el joven estaba maravillado volvió a ver al suelo y vio que había una gorra de Swat tirada.

-Genial –dice el chico agachándose a recoger la gorra para ponérsela en la cabeza, luego ve el arma que agarro, se acerca al estante de armas y agarra una bolsa para pistola, se la coloca en el cinturón y guarda el arma ahí.

-Vaya parece que escogiste algo bueno –dijo Kankuro apuntando al arma.

-Sí, creo que se ve genial –aseguro el rubio guardando en su bolsa las municiones –Ok creo que es momento de que les enseñe a cómo usar las armas.

-¿Cómo es que tu siendo un niño puedes saber del manejo de estas? –pregunto Gaara.

-Los videojuegos de disparos si sirven para esto –dijo el chico agarrando una 9mm –bien miren este de aquí es el seguro –apunto a la pieza de la pistola –ahí está puesto, si lo quitan así –dijo quitándolo –estará listo para disparar, ahora para recargar esta pistola se saca el cartucho cuando este vacío y se pone uno nuevo y se jala la corredera, y listo para jalar el gatillo –dijo el joven entregándole el arma a Gaara –bien sigamos con el resto.

Una hora después de que Naruto les explicara a los hermanos el manejo y uso de las armas, ya estaban listos para irse.

-Kankuro –llamo Naruto al chico el cual volteo a verlo – ¿por qué no cogiste este? –pregunto levantando un rifle de franco tirador.

-Oh bueno, no creo que haga falta –dijo el joven, pero en eso Naruto se lo extiende.

-Ten tómalo, nunca se sabe cuándo hará falta –dijo extendiéndoselo.

El castaño dudo un momento, pero luego lo tomo.

-Ok, tienes razón –dijo guardándolo en la bolsa.

Los tres salieron de la Estación hacia afuera, entonces Naruto ve que por la vuelta a la calle hay dos autos que ha simple vista parecían estar en buen estado.

-Miren eso –dijo el joven yendo hacia los coches seguido por los hermanos.

-Estos aun sirven –dijo Gaara viendo los dos autos.

-Sí, el problema no tienen llaves –dijo Kankuro a lo que Naruto abre la puerta y entra a dentro de uno, entonces el saca el orificio donde se mete la llave y une dos cables creando una chispa, a lo cual el motor arranca y el auto enciende dejando sorprendido a los dos hermanos.

-Ahora sirven si la llave –dijo viendo a los dos chicos que lo veían sorprendido –oigan cuando uno vive con algunos chicos mayores puede aprender alguno que otro truco –aclaro saliendo del auto.

-Bueno es genial tenemos auto ahora tendremos que buscar a Temari e ir a Atlanta –dijo Gaara viendo algo de bueno a esto.

-Ella aún podría llegar a casa –dijo el castaño viendo una calle y puede ver como un caminante sin brazos y sin piernas intenta inútilmente arrastrarse –deberíamos ir allí.

-¿Y que paso con ir a buscarla? .pregunto algo enojado Gaara.

-Claro que la buscaremos, pero será más tarde, ahora tendremos que ir a casa a organizar todo –dijo Kankuro seriamente.

-Eh oigan chicos –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de estos –escuchen, les agradezco mucho la ayuda de ustedes, de veras, pero yo tengo que seguir a Atlanta –dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Que por qué? –pregunto Gaara.

-Es que tengo que encontrar a las personas que les dije, tengo que saber que están bien muchachos, me llevare este auto, les dejare prendiendo este otro para que lo usen –dijo el rubio.

-Oye chico, que vayas tu solo significaría un suicidio, no podrás comunicarte, tendrás que esperar –dijo Kankuro.

-Es que no puedo esperar amigos, miren –dijo el joven agachándose y sacando de su bolsa dos radio comunicadores.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto Gaara.

-Esto de aquí, nos podrá mantener comunicados a nosotros, además puede guardar mensajes de voz, es algo increíble, así podremos comunicarnos todos los días hasta que su hermana aparezca y que ustedes vayan a Atlanta, y ahí los estaré esperando –dijo el chico dándole a Gaara un radio comunicador.

Kankuro suspiro.

-Cómo puedo ver que no cambiaras de idea, lo único que puedo hacer….es desearte suerte –dijo Kankuro sonriendo haciendo que el rubio también lo hiciera.

-Gracias chicos, significa mucho para mí –dijo el rubio feliz, Naruto se acercó al otro auto e hizo lo mismo para encenderlo, el chico se mete al primer auto –antes de que digan algo, si también se manejar auto, lo aprendí en los videojuegos –dijo Naruto. en ese momento Gaara se acerca a Naruto.

-Ten cuidado, espero que volvamos a vernos –deseo el pelirrojo levantando su mano.

-Claro que nos volveremos a ver –dijo el rubio estrechándole la mano.

-Naruto cuídate mucho, fue un gusto, ojala logres encontrar a tus amigos –le deseo Kankuro estrechando también su mano.

-Yo también espero amigo –dijo Naruto estrechándole la mano, en ese momento el rubio acelera y se aleja del lugar.

-Bueno, regresemos a casa –dijo el castaño entrando al otro auto seguido por Gaara.

-¿Hoy en la tarde saldremos a buscarla? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Claro que si –respondió el castaño.

Mientras tanto por el otro camino Naruto estaba conduciendo tranquilo hasta que llego al lugar donde había visto a ese caminante desmembrado, paro el auto y se bajó de este, y vio que en el piso aún estaba el caminante, este al ver al rubio empieza a gruñir y alza las manos queriendo agarrarlo, Naruto se acerca un poco a él, se arrodilla y saca su pistola y le apunta en la cabeza…y jala del gatillo, el disparo penetro la cabeza del caminante matándolo en ese instante, el rubio vuelve a guardar el arma y se sube al auto para seguir su camino.

En la casa de los hermanos de la Arena, Gaara y Kankuro estaban almorzando en la mesa.

-¿Crees que este bien? –pregunto de repente Gaara.

-El chico es fuerte, tú mismo lo dijiste –respondió el castaño.

-Si lo sé, espero que nos volvamos a ver –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y así será Gaara, cuando nuestra hermana vuelva iremos a Atlanta y nos veremos de nuevo –aclaro Kankuro.

En ese momento se empiezan a escuchar gruñidos que venían de afuera Kankuro se levantó de la mesa y salió a ver lo que pasaba y cuando salió vio que muchos caminantes se estaban acercando a la casa, el joven cierra la puerta con seguro y pone el mueble arrinconando a la puerta.

-Gaara ven vamos arriba –dijo el castaño.

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto.

-Rápido –dijo jalando al pelirrojo.

Los dos hermanos entraron al cuarto de arriba y cerraron con llave.

Kankuro saca de la bolsa el rifle de francotirador que el rubio le había entregado, lo carga de municiones y se para en la ventana del cuarto.

-Gaara –lo llamo –todo va a estar bien –aseguro.

-Sí, quiero que esto acabe –dijo el chico asustado.

Kankuro apunta con la mira a los caminantes, iba a jalar del gatillo cuando vio a una chica muy familiar.

-"Sari" –pensó viendo a la chica, estaba transformada con la mirada perdida, pero de repente la chica levanto la vista y vio a Kankuro a los ojos.

-No –dijo apunto de sollozar, pero pudo suprimir esa acción –lo siento –dijo apuntando a sari en la cabeza y en ese momento se escucha el disparo, el cuerpo de Sari cayó al suelo.

Naruto estaba en la carretera conduciendo tranquilamente hasta que del motor empieza a salir humo.

-Oh no no no -dijo el joven mientras el coche se detenía –grandioso –dijo saliendo del coche cargado su bolsa de armas.

El rubio camino por la carretera un rato mientras veía a los alrededores, en eso ve una granja que estaba cerca de ahí, el joven va hacia esta, pero nota que esta desierta, no hay nadie, iba a retirarse cuando oye el relinchar de un caballo, el joven voltea y ve a un caballo en un corral.

-Que conveniente –dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto iba montando el caballo con dirección a Atlanta solo esperaba que nada malo pasara.

El joven después de andar a caballo unos 30 minutos, llega a la entrada de la ciudad que dice: BIENVENIDOS A ATLANTA.

El joven feliz de haber llegado ingresa a la ciudad, recorre una calles un rato… pero lo raro es que no veía a ningún solo soldado, se suponía que la ciudad era un lugar seguro protegida por soldados del ejército, pero no había nadie parecía desierta, llego a una avenida en donde estaban unos autos y vehículos militares abandonados, eso le dio mala espina, de repente el joven oye un ruido levanta la mirada y ve un helicóptero sobrevolando la ciudad, el joven hace que el caballo trote y siga al helicóptero, Naruto estaba concentrado viendo a que dirección iba el helicóptero que no se dio cuenta de que entro a otra calle, el joven por inercia baja la mirada y ve que esa calle en la que entro estaba llena de caminantes los cuales al ver al rubio empezaron a gruñir y a acercarse a él.

El caballo en ese momento se asustó y se para en sus dos patas traseras causando de que la bolsa que traía Naruto se cayera y provoco que el rubio también callera al suelo, y el caballo fue mordido por los caminantes y lo tumbaron al piso.

-¡Mierda! –dijo Naruto sacando su arma y disparando a un caminante a la cabeza, después a otro y a otro, Naruto trata de alcanzar la bolsa pero le es imposible, el joven se arrastra y sigue disparando a cuantos caminantes puede, ve que hay muchos que lo siguen, Naruto se arrastra y se mete debajo de un tanque, los caminantes se arrastran por el suelo y tratan de agarrarlo, el rubio dispara a seis caminantes que se arrastraban, pero pronto vio que más caminantes se amontonaban e iban tras él, no tenía salida.

-Hinata, lo siento –dijo apuntándose con el arma en su cien, pero pronto ve una escotilla abierta en la parte baja del tanque, el joven se mete por ahí e ingresa al tanque y sierra la escotilla.

Naruto observa que la escotilla de la parte de arriba está abierta, se para rápidamente y observa afuera que el caballo estaba siendo devorado por caminantes y su bolsa de armas estaba fuera de su alcance, un caminante logra ver a Naruto y eso llama la atención del resto, en ese momento Naruto cierra la escotilla y queda encerrado adentro del tanque.

Por el shock del momento el joven no había notado que adentro del tanque estaba un cuerpo el cual se reanimo en ese momento y lo trato de morder.

-¡Arrg! –gruño el caminante.

-¡Mierda! –grito apuntando su arma a la cabeza del caminante y disparándole, pero al estar en un espacio cerrado el ruido del disparo hizo un horrible sonido el cual lo dejo con un zumbido en los oídos.

Naruto se aleja un poco del cuerpo y revisa su arma, había gastado todas las balas, y los cargadores estaban en la bolsa, el chico enojado y frustrado guarda el arma en su bolsa y se lleva las manos a la cara, de pronto escucha…

-Oye tu –se escuchó una voz dentro del tanque, el rubio levanta la mirada y mira a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz, hasta que ve una bocina de radio.

-Si tú, el tonto que está en el tanque –dijo esa voz a través de la bocina.

Afuera se podía ver como los caminantes intentaban subir al tanque, y otro grupo estaba comiéndose el caballo que estaba ya muerto en el suelo, se podía ver como la ciudad estaba en ruinas y los caminantes caminaban por las calles, un letrero que estaba caído debajo de la entrada de bienvenida a Atlanta, decía…

PELIGRO, NO ENTRE, CIUDAD INFECTADA.

* * *

 **Hola lectores, aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Tengo que decirles algo, ayer 9 de diciembre del 2017, mi querida mascota, un cachorro muy lindo, mi buen amigo…fue atropellado…y falleció.**

 **Una hora después lo enterramos, y yo estoy devastado, de verdad, no crean que les estoy haciendo una broma ni nada enserio paso, llore mucho porque enserio me encariñe con ese perro, fue mi mejor amigo :'(**

 **Por eso quiero decirles que probablemente ya no actualice seguido mis historias, porque estoy devastado, pero no se preocupen si terminare las historias, y muy pronto llegaran más nuevas historias.**

Inserten música de Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth

 **Quiero pedirles por favor que guarden un minuto de silencio por mi amigo que paso a mejor vida, ese pequeño cachorro que ya no estará conmigo y al que yo y mis padres siempre extrañaremos.**

 **Siempre te recordare, Rocky (el nombre de mi perro)**

 **Fuiste un gran amigo y compañero, siempre te recordare querido amigo.**

 **Descansa en paz amigo mío.**

 **Que dios te bendiga.**


	3. Un grupo

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un grupo.**

-Hinata yo también quiero ir –dijo Hanabi a su hermana mayor la cual estaba poniéndose una camisa color beige.

-Lo siento Hanabi pero ya escuchaste a papa, con suerte me dio permiso a mí, no puedo llevarte –dijo la peliazul.

-Pero…Naruto también es mi amigo, además que no dijiste de que ya no te importaba –dijo la castaña viendo a su hermana.

Hinata al oír las palabras de su hermana no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, es verdad que ella después de la cruel broma que le "hizo" Naruto, ella ya no había ha vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, y mientras eso pasaba y la amistad de Naruto y Hinata se esfumaba, Hanabi aún seguía siendo amiga del rubio, Naruto le había dicho a la castaña que él no había sido el que le hizo esa broma a Hinata, que él nunca le haría nada malo a sus amigos y ella le creyó, además el rubio siempre le sabia pedir a Hanabi que por favor le ayudara para que Hinata escuchara la verdad, la castaña siempre trataba de hablar con Hinata de ese tema, pero ella siempre hacia oídos sordos si el tema se trataba de Naruto.

Hanabi aunque trataba de ayudar al rubio sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Y una gran ansiedad y tristeza vino a ella cuando se enteró que Naruto fue herido con un disparo, la castaña estaba triste por eso, y al enterarse que Naruto había sido herido defendiendo a su hermana, y que entro en coma la hizo sentirse muy triste…pero con el tiempo noto que Hinata se mostraba un tanto triste y a la vez arrepentida por el trato que le dio a Naruto, la chica peliazul le pedía permiso a su padre para ir al hospital a ver al rubio y la castaña también quería ir pero Hiashi decía que solo su hermana Hinata podía ir.

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces.

-Se lo que dije, y me arrepiento como no tienes idea –dijo ella acercándose a su hermana –es por eso que quiero que Naruto despierte para así poder hacer las paces con él, y empezar de nuevo –aviso tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Enserio vas a hacerlo? –pregunto la castaña.

-Si lo hare, ahora tengo que ir a visitarlo –dijo la chica separándose de Hanabi.

-Yo también… -iba a decir.

-Hanabi, ágamos algo –le dijo susurrándole –te prometo que te llevare a visitarlo en otra ocasión sin que papa se entere, pero hasta entonces tienes que portarte bien, ¿estamos? -le pregunto levantando el meñique, la castaña lo piensa un momento…y extiende su meñique con el de su hermana.

-Es un trato –dijo ella.

-Bien, ahora voy a salir –dijo ella saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

Iba a salir cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

-Hinata –la llamo –no olvides que tu primo vendrá en una semana, tendremos que preparar su habitación para su hospedaje –recordó el castaño.

-Si papa ya lo sé, voy a salir vuelvo luego –aviso.

-Eh espera un momento muchacha –la detuvo, hinata paro su camino en ese momento –no olvides volver antes de las 6, no quiero que te quedes hasta el anochecer –dijo él.

-Papa ya no soy un niña –dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Solo me preocupo por ti –dijo el –y…que vayas a ver a ese chico… -

-Papa ya no estoy enojada, quiero que las cosas se solucionen, además admítelo te cayó bien –dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…se apellida igual que una vieja amiga, además tiene un poco de su carisma…un joven con espíritu –dijo el caminando por la sala –no menciones lo que acabo de decir a nadie.

-Entendido papa –dijo Hinata con una risa muy pequeña –nos vemos luego, voy a llegar después.

-Ok hija, cuídate –dijo él.

-Lo hare, adiós –se despidió saliendo de la casa.

-Hasta luego –respondió el castaño.

 **(En las calles)**

Hinata tenía en sus manos unas flores las cuales había comprado en una florería al salir de casa, había pensado en comprar primero una gorra para Naruto, pero sabía que los doctores no podrían permitir que un paciente usara una gorra dentro, así que mejor compro las flores más bonitas que vio.

A la ciudad durante los últimos días habían entrado equipos de sanidad y militares, eso era un poco extraño ya que se suponía que esta ciudad era tranquila y no había ningún problema…bueno excepto por lo que paso en la biblioteca hace 2 meses.

Los pensamientos de Hinata se esfumaron cuando llego a la entrada del hospital, entro adentro y subió por el ascensor, llego a la habitación de Naruto, la chica tomo un largo respiro y entro adentro.

Cuando ingreso a la habitación…se quedó sin palabras, Naruto estaba de pie frente a la ventana.

-Naruto –dijo ella sorprendida mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a salir.

Naruto al oír el ruido volteo lentamente hacia atrás donde estaba la peliazul.

La chica estaba sorprendida y emocionada por ver a Naruto por fin fuera de la cama, ella camino hacia…el pero se detuvo al ver que Naruto tenía la piel pálida y sus ojos habían perdido el color y se habían vuelto grises con la pupila muy diminuta.

-Arg –le gruño Naruto acercándose a ella.

-N-Naruto ¿qué t-te pasa? –pregunto ella nerviosa al ver como el rubio se acercaba.

De repente sin previo aviso el rubio se abalanzo sobre ella tirándola al suelo.

-¡Espera! –dijo ella alejándolo, el rubio acercaba su boca hacia ella como si la quisiera morder.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! –pidió ella pero nadie la escuchaba.

Pero…ocurrió que…Naruto mordió a Hinata en el cuello.

Hinata sintió el fuerte dolor de la mordida, la chica se llevó la mano al cuello y lo apretó…pero todo se estaba volviendo oscuro…

Lo último que pudo oír fueron los gruñidos de Naruto, mientras este devoraba su cuerpo inerte en el piso, hasta que…

Despertó.

La peliazul dio un grito ahogado, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, miro a su alrededor y vio a su hermana hanabi durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir abrazando un oso de peluche, y su padre que estaba sentado en la silla descansando se despertó y vio a su hija agitada.

-Hinata ¿qué pasa? –pregunto susurrando.

-Tuve una pesadilla –dijo ella igualmente susurrando.

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos que venían del exterior, el hombre saco de su bolsillo un revolver por precaución, los sonidos entonces cesaron, y el hombre guardo el revolver de nuevo.

-Hija tranquila, nada malo te va a pasar –la calmo dándole un abrazo, al cual ella acepto –tú y tu hermana van a estar bien –dijo.

-Gracias –susurro la peliazul.

Se veía afuera de la casa en la que se encontraban la familia Hyuga, que estaban algunos caminantes caminando por los alrededores y que afuera había un letrero pegado en la puerta de la casa que decía: TENGAN FE.

 **(INTRO DE LA SERIE)**

Los caminantes estaban en la calle comiéndose el caballo que transportaba a Naruto hace un rato, los caminantes que trataban de subir a la escotilla del tanque ya no se encontraban ahí se habían ido a devorar el caballo.

Dentro del tanque, Naruto permaneció callado por un minuto entero, la voz que había escuchado de la radio no había vuelto a hablar, el rubio se acercó un poco a la radio y esta volvió a transmitir.

-Acaso no vas a contestar –se volvió a oír la voz de nuevo, Naruto pudo reconocer que la voz no era de un adulto si no de alguien joven, mucho más joven, tal vez de unos ocho o siete años.

Pero ese no era el tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que salir de ahí.

Naruto contesto la radio.

-Hola, quien es –pregunto.

-Ahora no es momento para nombres, veo que te metiste en un problema –dijo la voz.

-Sí, ahora estoy atrapado aquí adentro –respondió el rubio.

-Bueno eso es algo malo, pero no te preocupes, ya no estarás ahí por mucho –dijo la voz.

-A que te refieres –pregunto.

-A que te voy a ayudar, en este momento los errantes que estaban alrededor del tanque se dispersaron y están dándose un banquete con el caballo en el que venias –dijo.

-¿No están? –

-Bueno, quedan dos que están parados cerca del tanque, pero no será problema –dijo la voz –ahora otra cosa, vi que eras bueno con esa arma, pero… ¿te quedan municiones?

-Eh…no, gaste todo, oye afuera deje caer mi bolsa, en ella traía armas, también municiones, ¿crees que pueda alcanzarla? –pregunto.

-Esa bolsa está fuera de tu alcance, lo siento, pero será mejor que no te arriesgues –dijo esa voz –ahora debes encontrar algo para defenderte, mira a tu alrededor capaz que hay algo que te pueda servir en el tanque.

-Si ahora voy a ver, dame un minuto –dijo Naruto poniendo la radio a un lado, naruto reviso por los rincones del tanque, no encontró nada, luego reviso al caminante muerto que estaba en el tanque, en la agarradera del cinturón tenía una navaja y al otro lado una .45, Naruto cogió las dos cosas, la navaja la guardo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta, y la pequeña pistola la reviso y vio que tenía las diez balas, el joven la volvió a cargar y se acercó a la radio nuevamente.

-Ya tengo un arma –aviso.

-Bien, ahora sal de ahí y dirígete por la calle de la izquierda hacia el callejón, nos encontraremos allí –dijo la voz finalizando la conversación.

Naruto dejo la radio en el lugar y se acercó a la escotilla para abrirla, cuando iba a abrirla vio que cerca del caminante estaba tirada una granada de fragmentación, el solo las había visto en el juego de Call Of Duty y en películas, sabía que eran peligrosas, pero igualmente podría servirle, se agacho y agarro el explosivo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, Naruto ya habiendo hecho eso preparo la pistola que había encontrado…y abrió la escotilla.

Salió y vio que efectivamente los caminantes se estaban comiendo el caballo, y que solo habían dos caminantes los cueles gruñeron al ver al rubio, Naruto apunto su arma y disparo a los caminantes, los disparos alertaron a los otros caminantes que dejaron al caballo para ir a por el rubio, Naruto salió y corrió a la dirección que le habían dicho, disparaba a unos cuantos caminantes que estaban por el camino, seguía corriendo hasta llegar al callejón y de pronto…

-¡Hey! –Gritaron llamando la atención del rubio el cual apuntó el arma a donde escucho ese grito – ¡espera soy yo! –grito un niño con cabello marrón y ojos color azul oscuro que traía puesto una camisa verde agua y una bufanda azul – ¡ven por aquí! –le dijo guiándolo.

Los dos corrían por el callejón mientras más caminantes llegaban y los seguían.

En ese momento Konohamaru para y le señala a Naruto una escalera desplegable de un edificio, entonces Naruto salta y la baja y enseguida suben por ella dejando abajo a los caminantes.

Los dos suben hacia la parte alta y se detienen para recuperar el aliento.

-Oh dios –eso fue intenso –dijo el niño exaltado.

-¿Tu eres el que me hablo? –pregunto Naruto suspirando y exhalando.

-Sí, fui yo, te observe como llegabas y… -iba a decir.

-¿Que hace un niño como tu afuera en un lugar peligroso? –pregunto el rubio revisando la .45 y poniéndola en su bolsillo.

-¿Perdona? este niño te acabo de salvar de una muerte segura –dijo el pequeño ofendido por las palabras del rubio.

-Algo te podría pasar, ¿que tus padres no se preocupan por ti? –pregunto el rubio viendo al chico de reojo, pero noto que su semblante cambio a uno triste – ¿Qué te pasa?

-No tengo padres –dijo el volteando un poco la mirada.

Naruto en ese momento entendió y se sintió mal por el niño, no debió haber dicho eso, el mismo sabía lo que era crecer sin padres.

-Bueno… supongo que estamos igual –dijo el rubio haciendo que el niño lo viera –yo tampoco tengo padres –le dijo viendo hacia abajo donde los caminantes estaban gruñendo y tratando inútilmente de alcanzar a los dos muchachos.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto.

-Si enserio –respondió, en ese momento el rubio recupero el semblante y extendió su mano al niño que lo veía aun.

-Naruto Uzumaki –se presentó al niño dándole una sonrisa, el niño vio su mano un momento y luego la estrecho con la suya.

-Konohamaru Sarutobi –respondió el –tienes buena puntería –le dijo.

-Sí, lo aprendí en los videojuegos –respondió este – ¿estás solo?

-No, mis amigos están por aquí –dijo el adentrándose adentro del edificio –ven, iremos por aquí y llegaremos rápido.

-Ok vamos –dijo el rubio siguiéndolo.

Los dos corrieron por adentro del edificio y bajaron por la planta baja, entraron a una habitación que tenía ventana, los dos salieron por esta y fueron a una tienda por el callejón de esta. Al seguir corriendo se encontraron con tres caminantes que esquivaron pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a una puerta se encontraron con cuatro caminantes que estaban ahí, los caminantes los detectaron y fueron a ellos.

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abre y de ella salen dos personas las cuales estaban cubiertas con equipo de protección, los dos empiezan a golpear a los caminantes y los tiran al piso, Naruto y Konohamaru en ese momento pasaron hacia la entrada seguidos de los otros dos.

-Eso fue intenso –dijo uno de los que traían puesto un casco de protección.

-Esperemos que no vengan más –dijo el otro quitándose la máscara de Hockey que traía puesto, dejando ver que tenía el cabello color Negro, ojos negros, el chico volteo para ver a los dos muchachos – ¿están bien? –

-Sí, gracias por aparecer justo a tiempo Itachi, Chojuro –dijo Konohamaru.

-No fue nada chico –respondió el otro chico quitándose el casco y mostrando su cabello de color azul, ojos negros y dientes afilados, el joven volteo su mirada a Naruto quien todavía estaba agitado.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? –pregunto Chojuro viendo a Naruto.

-O él es…-iba a decir Konohamaru pero…

La puerta empezaba a ser empujada por los caminantes que estaban afuera, no parecían ser muchos pero algo les decía que estaban enojados.

-Las presentaciones luego, ahora corran –dijo Itachi.

Los cuatro corrieron por el lugar y llegaron a una pequeña bodega que estaba por ahí.

Itachi toco la puerta 3 veces, y entonces esta fue abierta por una chica de pelo largo y castaño y un pequeño lunar debajo de sus ojos, la chica les dio paso para que entraran adentro.

Una vez todos ingresados adentro se cerró la puerta de la bodega, adentro de la bodega estaban dos personas más un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros igual que Itachi y una señora adulta de aproximadamente 29 a 30 años de cabello negro y ojos color rojo.

-Que fue todo eso, Itachi que paso –pregunto el chico.

-Calma Shisui, algunos errantes están afuera pero…-iba diciendo Itachi.

\- ¿Errantes? o no ahora pasaran la puerta y entraran–dijo la señora asustada.

-Kurenai cálmese todo saldrá bien –dijo Chojuro

-Cómo puedes estar tranquilo, no ves que podemos morir –regaño Shisui.

-Oigan tranquilos tenemos que ver la forma de…-decía Itachi.

-Itachi esos disparos que oímos afuera fueron los que atrajeron a los caminantes –dijo la castaña que había abierto la puerta.

-A sí parece Izumi, ahora tendremos que… –iba a decir de nuevo Itachi pero…

-Espera un momento quien… –iba a decir Shisui.

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Me van a dejar hablar o qué? –pregunto Itachi irritado.

-Esto es lo último que te preguntare: ¿Quién es ese chico? –pregunto señalando a Naruto a lo cual los demás del grupo volvieron la mirada al rubio.

-Bueno ni yo lo sé –dijo Itachi viendo al chico.

-Oh él es Naruto, el vino aquí en un caballo, los errantes le sorprendieron, el caballo fue devorado pero el salió de ahí disparando a cada errante del camino y tuvo que meterse en... –contaba Konohamaru.

-Espera Konohamaru ¿dijiste que estaba disparando? .pregunto la chica castaña llamada Izumi.

-Bueno si –respondió el niño.

-Entonces por él es que los errantes fueron atraídos –dijo Izumi molesta.

-Eh discúlpame pero perdóname muchacha, era eso o que me mataran –hablo el rubio por primera vez.

-Vaya por fin hablaste pensé que te ibas a quedar mudo todo el día –le dijo Konohamaru.

-¿Con quién viniste, donde están? –pregunto Kurenai.

-Con nadie, estoy solo –dijo el rubio viendo a un lado.

-Espera ¿solo? Muchacho eso fue peligroso –dijo Kurenai.

-Ni tanto tenía la situación controlada, hasta que mi auto fallo y tuve que venir en caballo hasta aquí porque dijeron que este era un lugar seguro… -iba diciendo el rubio.

-Pues ya no es un lugar seguro, como lo habrás notado los errantes dominan la ciudad –dijo Chojuro.

-Todos los que han llegado aquí han muerto –dijo Itachi –vinimos a buscar provisiones y quedamos atrapados aquí.

-Nuestro grupo aún debe de tener esperanza en que volveremos –dijo Izumi.

-Han pasado tres días –dijo Shisui a lo cual Izumi lo vio con enojo.

-Esperen un segundo, ¿dijeron que todos los que estaban aquí murieron? –pregunto Naruto.

-Así parece –dijo Kurenai.

El semblante de Naruto paso a uno triste, había venido a este lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a Hinata y a su familia…pero al parecer fue en vano.

-¿Dónde está mi tío? –pregunto Konohamaru buscando con la mirada a alguien.

-Tranquilo Konohamaru, el señor Asuma está arriba con Shikamaru –dijo Izumi.

-¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Konohamaru –vamos arriba.

-Claro, todos vamos arriba, además no creo que queramos quedarnos aquí si los errantes entran –dijo Itachi.

-Ok, subamos entonces –dijo Izumi a lo que todos empezaron a caminar a una puerta la cual tenía escalones que llevaba a la terraza del edificio, todos estaban moviéndose, Chojuro fue el último en subir, pero noto que el rubio se había quedado con la mirada perdida y con un semblante triste.

-Oye chico ¿qué ocurre? –pregunto el peliazul.

-Nada es solo que…-el rubio se quedó mudo ante lo que pensó.

-¿Es algo malo? –pregunto.

-Bueno…yo vine aquí solo por encontrar a unas personas, pero parece que…ya no están –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Oh…lo siento –dijo Chojuro.

-No es nada, creo que todo fue en vano –dijo el chico levantando la vista y sacando de su bolsillo la foto de él y Hinata, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de su ojo, de inmediato se secó la lágrima y guardo la foto en su bolsillo de nuevo.

-Oye no quiero darte falsas esperanzas…pero es probable que las personas a las que busacas estén vivas –dijo Chojuro haciendo que Naruto levante la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto.

-Lo que pasa es que antes de que los errantes vinieran, algunas familias y personas salieron de la ciudad, así que talvez digo solo talvez esas personas a las que buscas están bien –dijo el peliazul.

Naruto sorprendido por las palabras del peliazul sintió algo en su corazón, un golpeteo de esperanza el cual hizo que el rubio se relajase y calmase.

-Bueno aunque es una probabilidad, me tranquilizaron tus palabras –dijo el rubio suspirando.

-Si…nunca pierdas la fe –dijo el peliazul dándole la mano para pararse a lo cual el rubio acepto gustoso.

-Gracias…me llamo Naruto Uzumaki –dijo el rubio presentándose.

-Me llamo Chojuro, mucho gusto –dijo igualmente –oye que te parece si subimos, los demás están arriba.

-Bueno, estaría bien subir –dijo Naruto.

-Eso es, vamos –dijo llevándolo.

Los dos subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a la terraza donde estaban las personas de hace rato y también dos personas más: uno era de cabello cortó color negro y barba, y el otro era un joven más o menos de la edad de Naruto con un peinado de piña y cara de cansancio.

Los dos se acercaron al grupo.

-Había muchos de ellos –dijo Shisui dirigiéndose al hombre con barba el cual miraba con unos binoculares hacia abajo.

-Entonces que aremos ahora, probablemente ya haiga muchos de ellos –dijo el hombre con barba, quitándose los binoculares de los ojos.

-Asuma sea lo que sea no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, no aguantaremos solo nos quedan unas cuantas balas en nuestras armas –dijo Itachi revisando el arma que traía.

-Tendremos que pensar, algo se nos ocurrirá –dijo el chico con peinado de piña volteando la mirada hacia la puerta y vio como subieron Chojuro y Naruto.

Asuma también los vio.

-Quien es el chico –pregunto Asuma.

-Es un amigo tío –dijo Konohamaru yendo donde Naruto –ven, preséntatele dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su tío –él es Naruto, tiene una gran puntería.

-Mucho gusto señor –dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano al hombre.

-El placer es mío –dijo el hombre estrechando su mano.

-Un nuevo miembro –dijo el chico de al lado –Soy Shikamaru –se presentó.

-Naruto –dijo dándole la mano también.

-Él es el chico que vino disparando –dijo Izumi cargando una 9mm.

-¿Fuiste tú? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-Bueno…como dije hace rato, era eso o dejar que me mataran –dijo viendo fastidiado a la chica castaña la cual lo vio de la misma manera.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora…supongo que ya conoces al resto del grupo –dijo apuntando a los demás.

-Bueno…escuche sus nombres y creo que ya los puedo identificar –dijo levantando el dedo y señalando a Itachi –Itachi, Shisui, Chojuro, Konohamaru, señora Kurenai,…Izumi –señalo a todos y al último a Izumi con desgana.

-Bueno parece que sí lo hizo –dijo Itachi.

-Si –secundo Shisui.

Naruto vio que Asuma traía unos binoculares, entonces pensó…

-Disculpe podría prestármelos un momento –pidió señalando a los binoculares.

-Seguro, no hay problema –dijo el dándole los binoculares.

Naruto ya con binoculares en mano se acercó a la punta del edificio y reviso con los binoculares el lugar cerca del tanque en donde se había escondido, aun lado de este pudo ver como el caballo en el que había venido ya solo quedaba un esqueleto, cambio de vista y vio que en el piso cerca del tanque estaba su bolsa de armas, pero cerca de esta estaban muchos caminantes, el rubio volteo a un lugar restringido y vio que había un camión furgón que parecía estar en buen estado, Naruto arrugo su mirada y volteo hacia otro lado en el cual vio como un gato normal y corriente estaba siendo perseguido por un caminante, el gato corrió y tropezó con una lata en el camino y cayó a un charco de sangre de un caminante muerto, el caminante que perseguía al gato de repente…se desoriento y no detecto al gato, pero el gato que estaba cubierto de sangre aprovecho y salió corriendo de ahí, eso sorprendió a Naruto.

-"Que extraño" –prenso el rubio al ver esa escena.

-¿Que miras? –pregunto Itachi.

Naruto contesto:

-Ahí fue donde mi bolsa se cayó, ahora está rodeada de caminantes y fuera de mi alcance –

-¿Caminantes? –pregunto el pelinegro.

-A si les digo yo a ellos –dijo haciendo énfasis a los errantes.

-Ah, ok, y que traías, ¿ropa, comida? –

-Armas –respondió él lo cual dejo impresionado no solo al azabache sino también al resto del grupo.

-¿Armas? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-Si –respondió el rubio.

-Bueno unas cuantas armas no serían la gran cosa –respondió Izumi acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

-Sabes tienes toda la razón, tu boca está llena de razón –dijo Naruto sarcástico –cuatro M4, tres Ak 47, tres 9 mm, dos rifle de franco tirador, cuatro uzi 9mm, dos revólveres magnum 45, tres escopetas y más de dos mil municiones…no son la gran cosa –dijo con enfado.

El aclaramiento que dio Naruto dejo sorprendido a todos, literalmente el chico llevaba un arsenal, además se preguntaban como un niño podía saber de armas.

-Ahora ya todo eso se perdió, gaste la munición de mi arma, solo me quedan un par de balas en la .45 que encontré –dijo el chico arrimándose a una esquina.

-¿Sabes utilizar armas? –pregunto Shisui sin creer lo que oyó.

-La mayoría si –dijo él.

-Vaya pues es una pena que hayas perdido todo eso –dijo Shikamaru.

-Si lo es, gracias –dijo entregándole los binoculares a Asuma.

-Bueno, tenemos que pensar en algo ahora para salir, no creo que las puertas aguanten –dijo Asuma.

-Asuma aun tienes el mapa –pregunto Kurenai.

-Si aquí esta –dijo extendiéndoselo.

Kurenai cogió el mapa y reviso las entradas de las cloacas, no había forma de pasar por ahí, y esa era la única vía alterna.

-Lo siento, parece que no podremos salir –dijo ella bajándola la mirada, Asuma al ver esto abraso a la ojiroja para calmarla.

-Qué hay de las entradas principales –pregunto el rubio.

 **(Un rato después)**

-Esto debe ser un mal chiste –dijo Naruto viendo como las entradas principales hechas de cristal estaban rodeadas por muchos caminantes.

-Desearía que así fuera, pero es verdad –dijo Shikamaru –ves esa grieta en uno de los cristales –pregunto.

-Si –

-Bueno si esa grieta se hace más grande, los errantes van a entrar y no sería un final bonito para ninguno de nosotros –aclaro Itachi viendo como los caminantes empezaban a golpear más fuerte el cristal.

-Todo acabara si algo le pasa a los cristales –dijo Asuma.

-No, deberíamos ver la forma de salir de aquí –dijo Chojuro.

-¿Como? Si los errantes llegan a vernos nos mataran –dijo Shisui.

-Me gustaría pensar que hay una forma de salir de aquí –dijo Kurenai.

-Esto es malo –dijo Izumi viendo como la grieta se hacía más grande.

-No debemos perder la fe –dijo Konohamaru –estoy seguro de que habrá una forma de salir de aquí –dijo.

-¿Como? No podremos salir, nos harán pedazos a penas nos vean, la única manera seria tener una especie de camuflaje para pasar desapercibidos –dijo Shisui con sarcasmo.

-"Camuflaje" –pensó Naruto y recordó con lo que paso con ese gato hace un rato y también del camión furgón que vio –podría ser –dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Asuma al oír a Naruto.

 **(En la bodega)**

-Escúchenme todos, sé que apenas me conocen y que algunos no tuvieron una buena impresión –dijo Naruto a todos los reunidos –sé que solo soy un chico de 13 años que talvez les resulte un poco inmaduro o algo mas –dijo viendo a Izumi.

-Bueno hijo di lo que tienes en mente –dijo Asuma.

-Créenos cualquier sugerencia es buena –dijo Itachi.

-Bueno…mi idea es salir, coger un caminante muerto, sacar su sangre y pasárnosla por nuestro cuerpo, así talvez los caminantes se confundan al oler la sangre –dijo el chico a lo cual todos le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿estás loco?

-Te equivocaste Itachi, esa sugerencia no es buena, es un suicidio –dijo Shisui caminando por el lugar.

-Algo malo –dijo Izumi suspirando.

-Naruto, esa idea tuya es descabellada seria… -iba a decir Asuma pero…

-Espera Asuma…tal vez podría ser –dijo Kurenai –los animales suelen confundirse por los olores, y creo que no sería muy diferente con los errantes.

-No señor, es un suicidio como dijo Shisui, no pienso arriesgar a nadie –dijo Asuma poniéndose de pie.

-Sabía que diría eso –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos –por eso es que yo voy a hacer eso, solo –dijo el rubio.

-Ok, ahora si te creo completamente loco chico –dijo Izumi.

-Es peligroso, no es buena idea –dijo Itachi.

-Es eso, o quedarnos aquí y esperar a que los caminantes entren al lugar –dijo el rubio –escuchen si no quieren colaborar tranquilos…lo hare yo mismo y los sacare a todos –dijo el rubio saliendo por la puerta de la bodega.

-¿A donde crees que vas? –le pregunto Izumi jalándolo del brazo.

-Ya lo dije voy a sacarlos de aquí –dijo el rubio.

-Si abres esa puerta vas a traer a mas errantes y no queremos eso –dijo Izumi.

-Izumi por favor cálmate –le dijo Itachi poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-No Itachi, nos va a matar si abre esa puerta –dijo la castaña

-Ya hace como cinco minutos que no se escuchan ruidos detrás de la puerta, ya no deben haber, solo voy a coger un caminante, vuelvo y listo –dijo el chico soltándose del agarre.

Izumi ya harta saca su pistola y la apunta a Naruto dejando a todos sorprendidos por tal acción.

-Si das un paso más, me obligaras a jalar del gatillo –dijo la castaña apuntando a Naruto.

-Izumi ¿estás loca?, baja eso –pidió Chojuro

-No hagas nada malo –dijo Konohamaru.

-Ya lo dije, no vas a hacer esa estupidez –dijo la castaña.

Todos estaban expectantes de lo que podría pasar, Naruto se puso un poco nervioso pero su nerviosismo desapareció al ver algo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le pregunto Naruto dejando a la chica confundida.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso? –pregunto ella.

-Solo responde –pidió el.

Itachi al ver que la muchacha no iba a responder él lo hizo.

-Tiene 17 años –respondió Itachi.

-Bien, a esta edad ya deberías ser madura y enfrentar los problemas que se te presenten, pero por tu actitud y tu expresión puedo ver que pareces aun una niña –le dijo mirándola de frente –eres mayor que yo, deberías de dar el ejemplo –dijo el, la chica ante las palabras del rubio baja la mirada y sucesivamente el arma.

-Asunto arreglado –dijo el rubio yendo a la puerta pero…

-Espera Naruto –lo detuvo Asuma –No estás solo…te ayudaremos –dijo el haciendo que naruto sonriera un poco.

 **(Un rato después)**

Chojuro sale con Itachi afuera y levantan a un caminante muerto y lo meten adentro.

Shisui y Asuma cogen dos hachas del departamento de incendios.

Shikamaru y Kurenai estaban cogiendo trajes impermeables.

Konohamaru cogió unos guantes de caucho y unos de electricista.

Mientras todos ellos hacían eso, Naruto estaba en la bodega revisando la .45, aun le quedaban tres tiros, no sería suficiente, los caminantes vendrían por montones si lo descubrían, el chico guardo el arma y dejo de pensar tanto, en eso Izumi se acerca al chico.

-Hola –lo saludo –Quería pedirte disculpas por…bueno ya sabes –dijo la chica un tanto apenada.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar, tenías miedo de que algo te pasara a ti y tus amigos…lo entiendo –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Si era eso, pero también era porque estaba enojada al principio por los disparos que los atrajeron, yo…enserio lo siento –dijo bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes olvidemos esto ¿te parece? –Le pregunto a lo que ella solo asintió – ¿Amigos? –le pregunto extendiendo su mano.

-Amigos –dijo ella estrechándosela.

-Bien…una cosa más –dijo atrayendo su atención –para la próxima que quieras disparar tu pistola, primero quítale el seguro -le dijo dejando a la chica confundida.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto ella, naruto le hizo una seña de que le diera el arma, entonces el saco el seguro y lo volvió a poner enseñándole a Izumi.

-Ves es fácil –dijo él.

-Bueno si, es que el arma es nueva…fue un regalo de Itachi –dijo la chica sonrojándose al nombrar al azabache.

Naruto vio eso y supo lo que le pasaba, pero lo mejor sería hablar de eso en otro momento.

En ese instante llegaron los demás con las cosas necesarias, al último entraron Itachi Y Chojuro con el cuerpo del caminante. Después de un rato Naruto llevaba puesto el impermeable e Itachi también, los dos tenían puesto guantes en sus manos, de un balde en la que se encontraba la sangre del caminante con una brocha pasaron la sangre por el cuerpo de Naruto y de Itachi.

Los dos se encontraban en la puerta preparados para salir, Asuma les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado, Izumi le dio a Itachi el arma le pidió que tuvieran cuidado.

El rubio y el azabache salieron hacia afuera, y caminaron por el callejón hasta salir a la calle en donde estaban siete caminantes, Naruto se estremeció un poco pero tomo valor y siguió el camino seguido por Itachi, los dos pasaron de largo por los caminantes, los dos eran observados desde lo lejos por Asuma.

-Sí, funciona –dijo Asuma sorprendido al ver a los dos evadir a los caminantes sin problema.

-Es genial –dijo Shisui.

Pero en ese momento algo que no esperaba nadie paso…una tormenta paso por la ciudad y empezó a llover, la lluvia mojaba los trajes impermeables de Naruto y Konohamaru y la sangre que llevaban se empezó a escurrir.

Un caminante se volteo y empezó a seguir a los dos chicos, en eso otros caminantes más los siguieron, Naruto noto esto.

-Oye Itachi –le hablo –no quiero asustarte pero…creo que el olor se nos está quitando –dijo señalando a los caminantes que los seguían.

-Dios –dijo el azabache.

De pronto un caminante trata de morder a Naruto y este esquiva la mordida y apuñala al caminante en la cabeza, Itachi desenfunda el arma.

-¡Espera! –le grito Naruto, pero muy tarde Itachi disparo y atrajo la atención de los caminantes que empezaron a perseguir a los dos chicos.

-¡Rápido! por la reja –dijo Itachi saltando la reja y después Naruto.

Los dos en ese momento corrieron hacia el furgón que Naruto había visto, Naruto entro y empezó a puentear el furgón, Itachi veía que más caminantes se acercaban y que la reja no aguantaría más.

Naruto viendo la situación reviso el bolsillo de la chaqueta y vio la granada que había recogido, estaba pensando en usarla, pero el ruido atraería a más caminantes, no podía arriesgarse.

El furgón se encendió.

-¡Entra! -le dijo a Itachi.

El azabache disparo su última bala y subió al furgón, Naruto acelero y fue dando la vuelta al edificio solo que…siguió de largo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Itachi.

-No podemos recogerlos aun, hay muchos caminantes –dijo el rubio.

-¿Y qué sugieres? –dijo el azabache.

 **(En el edificio)**

-¿Adónde van? –pregunto Shisui viendo como los dos se iban de largo.

-No lo sé –dijo Asuma.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto Kurenai.

 **(En la calle)**

Naruto rompió una ventana de un auto y la alarma se activó, entro a este y lo encendió.

-Bien este es el plan…-le dijo a Itachi.

 **(En el edificio)**

¿Escuchan eso? –pregunto Konohamaru llamando la atención de todos, efectivamente se escuchaba el sonido una alarma por la calle, Asuma se acercó y vio como un coche estaba pasando por ahí y el ruido alejaba a los caminantes del lugar, detrás del coche se movilizaba el furgón el cual entro al callejón por la parte de atrás del edificio.

-Ya llegaron es hora de salir –dijo Asuma a todos, en lo que ellos empiezan a bajar las escaleras e ir a la parte de atrás donde está el furgón.

Mientras pasaban por la entrada principal se escuchó que el cristal se rompió y los caminantes empezaban a ingresar al edificio.

Los del grupo asustados siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al furgón.

Una vez al llegar al lugar las puertas del furgón fueron abiertas por Naruto quien rápidamente volvió al asiento del conductor.

-¡Suban, rápido! –les dijo, todos subieron adentro justo cuando los caminantes llegaban, Naruto arranco y salió del lugar.

 **(En la calle)**

-¡Eso fue genial! ¡Salimos de ahí tan rápido que ni cuenta me di! –dijo Konohamaru mientras alzaba os brazos hacia arriba.

-Eh tranquilo campeón –le dijo Asuma al niño.

-Por fin pudimos salir de ese lugar, ahora tendremos que ir al campamento –dijo Kurenai mientras se quitaba el sueter que traía puesto.

-Gracias –le dijo Shisui acercándose a Naruto quien iba conduciendo –si tu no hubieras aparecido no sabría que nos hubiera pasado –dijo él.

-No es nada, de veras –dijo el rubio mientras conducía.

-¡Pero estuviste genial, sin duda vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer todo lo que sabes! –le dijo Konohamaru a Naruto.

-Ya veremos pequeño amigo, ya veremos –le dijo mientras le veía por el espejo retrovisor.

-Miren ahí viene Itachi –dijo Chojuro señalando hacia afuera.

Izumi vio como el azabache venia conduciendo con una sonrisa, la castaña sonrió con un ligero sonrojo.

Itachi aun conduciendo el auto con la alarma encendida se acercó al furgón y le levanto el pulgar a Naruto en señal de aprobación a lo cual el rubio también levanto su pulgar.

Itachi se adelantó y fue adelante del furgón para guiar a Naruto al lugar donde el resto del grupo está acampando.

 **(Mientras tanto…)**

-¡Papi! –fue el grito de una niña castaña que se escuchó dentro de una casa.

-Papa, no por favor… –dijo una peliazul mientras sus ojos derramaba unas lágrimas.

-Hi-Hinata, Ha-Hanabi… –dijo el hombre que estaba en el suelo tosiendo mucho.

Hiashi Hyuga…tenía una mordida en el hombro, en la sala se podía observar a un caminante muerto con un disparo en la cabeza.

-Toma Hinata –el hombre le extendió a la chica el revolver que tenía en sus manos.

-No…no quiero –dijo entre sollozos.

-¡Papa quédate por favor no nos dejes! –dijo la castaña llorando y a la vez abrazando a su padre.

-Hijas, esto… tarde o temprano…tenía que pasar –dijo el hombre tosiendo sangre – Por favor… Hinata cuida de…tu hermana -le pidió.

-No papa por favor –suplico llorando.

-Esto no es un adiós…sino… un hasta luego…las quiero mucho… -fue lo último que dijo…antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¡No no no no!-grito Hanabi llorando.

-Papa…- dijo la peliazul con lágrimas en los ojos, Hinata vio el arma que su papa tenia, cogió el revolver en sus manos.

-No, no, no –decía Hanabi entre sollozos.

-Hanabi ven…no mires –le dijo abrazándola, Hanabi oculto su rostro en el pecho de su hermana.

Hinata con mucho dolor…apunto el arma a la cabeza de su padre, la chica veía al cadáver de su padre…vio como volvía a abrir los ojos…pero esos ojos que el tenia…ya no tenían color…ni tampoco brillo.

Afuera de la casa se mostraba el letrero pegado en la puerta de la casa que decía: TENGAN FE.

De pronto…

Se escucha un disparo en la casa…

Y todo se vuelve Negro…

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todos, voy a contarles un secreto: este capítulo lo empecé a escribir ayer a las 9 de la noche y lo termine ahora 24 de diciembre a las 20:41, no es broma, en un rato lo publicare.**

 **Es realmente duro tener que escribir tanto, no se crean que es fácil, de veras.**

 **Aprovecho para desearles a todos ustedes una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, que la pasen en grande junto a su familia y que sigan adelante.**

 **Quiero mandar un gran saludo a Emperor92, que pase una gran y Feliz Navidad y darle gracias por el apoyo que me brindo cuando paso lo de...prefiero no mencionarlo.**

 **Gracias por todo bro eres grande, de veras.**

 **Me gustaría hacer un trabajo colaborativo contigo en el futuro, pero claro de eso me gustaría hablarlo en privado no aquí XD.**

 **Bueno amigos de mi parte les deseo a todos ustedes que tengan felices fiestas y figan adelante con sus sueños y metas.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima, bay.**

 **Ｆｅｌｉｚ Ｎａｖｉｄａｄ**


	4. Recuerdos

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Recuerdos.**

-Disculpe, podría conducir usted, no me siento bien –dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Asuma.

-Claro muchacho no hay problema –dijo Asuma acercándose al asiento del conductor.

Naruto freno y paso a la parte de atrás dándole al hombre el asiento del conductor, el rubio se sentó y cerró los ojos con la intención de tratar de descansar un rato, tantas emociones para un solo día sí que dejaban a uno sin energía.

El joven cerró los ojos y trato de descansar un poco, mas no se dio cuenta de que Chojuro y Shisui estaban hablando en voz baja acerca del joven.

-Este chico nos sacó de ese lugar, fue increíble como sugirió esa forma de camuflaje, estoy seguro de que nos servirá en el futuro –dijo Chojuro.

-Si eso parece –dijo Shisui mientras observaba al rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Chojuro noto como el pelinegro veía a Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa? –pegunto el peliazul.

-¿No te parece raro de que este chico de aquí, de 13 años, sepa encender autos sin llave, conducirlos y…saber usar armas? –pregunto el pelinegro.

Chojuro volteo hacia el rubio que parecía estar dormido.

-Bueno...supongo que el chico conoció a personas que le enseñaron eso –dijo el peliazul tratando de sonar aceptable.

-No me parece…-dijo Shisui.

-Bueno eso talvez sea un secreto que él tiene –dijo Chojuro.

-Talvez…me gustaría saber cómo sabe esas cosas –dijo Shisui.

-Bueno, pregúntaselo –dijo el peliazul.

-¿Como que le pregunte? No puedo hacer a la ligera –dijo el pelinegro volteando la vista y viendo hacia el techo del furgón.

-Podrías hacerlo, es más creo que a todos nos gustaría saber –dijo Chojuro.

Mientras estos dos hablaban Naruto se había quedado dormido, el rubio se empezó a mover entre sueños, empezó a sudar un poco por la frente, su mano derecha temblaba un poco y por instinto esta parecía acercarse a donde tenía guardada la .45 que había recogido.

Los dos jóvenes notaron lo del rubio.

Pero prefirieron mejor dejarlo y no meterse.

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe…

En su mano tenía su arma apuntando hacia la nada…

* * *

 **(INTRO DE LA SERIE)**

En una zona del bosque, a las afueras de Atlanta, estaban aparcados algunos autos y una casa rodante.

Afuera en una tienda de acampar estaba parado un hombre de cabello plateado y una máscara cubriendo la parte inferior de la cara, tenía en sus manos un libro color naranja el cual guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Te vez cansado –dijo una voz que venía atrás del hombre, este volteo y vio a una chica castaña viéndola preocupada.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunto este.

-¿Aun sigues preocupado por ellos Kakashi? –pregunto la chica llamando al peli plata por su nombre.

-Si –dijo el –ya ha pasado mucho, no puedo creer que les haya dejado ir a ese lugar, debía saber que era peligroso –.

-Oye deja de preocuparte, solo tienes que pensar positivamente –le dijo ella.

-Cómo quieres que lo haga Ayame, les pudo haber pasado algo –dijo el peli plata poniéndose algo irritado.

-Oye no portes así conmigo, solo trataba de darte ánimos –dijo la muchacha resentida.

Kakashi miro a Ayame y relajo un poco su carácter.

-Perdón, no quise hablarte de esa manera –se disculpó –es solo que…la preocupación me pone así…-

-Está bien no te preocupes, se cómo te sientes y ademas….me legra ver que te preocupes por los demás –dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa.

En ese momento una señora de cabello corto y rubia se acerca a dónde estaban los dos.

-Disculpen Kakashi, Ayame han visto a mi hija Sakura hace un rato que salió y no ha vuelto –dijo la señora preocupada.

-Tranquilícese Mebuki, vi que Sakura acompaño a Sasuke al bosque también creo que Shion fue –dijo Ayame.

-Si, además si Sasuke ve peligro vendrá de inmediato aquí –dijo el peli plata.

-Ah ok, es que me preocupa que algo le llegue a pasar a mi niña –dijo la señora un poco más tranquila.

De pronto se escucha que la casa rodante que estaba aparcada hace un ruido raro. Kakashi extrañado se acerca y ve a un hombre mayor manchado con algo de aceite en su camisa.

-Rayos –murmuro el hombre.

-¿Aun no logra que funcione Teuchi? –pregunto Kakashi llamando la atención del hombre.

-No, lamentablemente parece que no va a arrancar –dijo el hombre llamado Teuchi alejándose un poco de la casa rodante –puse todo mi esfuerzo y no sirvió esta basura.

-Papa cálmate, estoy segura de que esta casa rodante tiene arreglo –dijo Ayame apareciendo ahí.

-Eso espero, oh sino tendremos que dejarla aquí –dijo el adulto limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo.

-Oh no eso no, hay que arreglarla si o si, no dejaremos algo que nos puede servir –dijo Kakashi.

-Disculpe señor Teuchi, no cree que sería un daño del carburador o algo –dijo Mebuki acercándose a la casa rodante.

-No parece, ya la revisamos –dijo Teuchi.

-¡Oigan! –llamo una señora que estaba arriba de la casa rodante.

-¿Que pasa Hikari? –pregunto Kakashi. **(NOTA: COMO NO SE EL NOMBRE DE LA MADRE DE IZUMI UCHIHA, VAMOS A SUPONER QUE ESTA CHICA (la cual tiene unos 39 años) CON NOMBRE HIKARI ES LA MADRE DE IZUMI)**

-¡Hagan silencio un segundo y escuchen! –dijo ella.

En ese instante todos guardan silencio y ahí logran escuchar el sonido de una alarma que se venía acercando hacia el lugar, Kakashi entro a la casa rodante y de ahí saco una Escopeta calibre 12 y le lanza a Teuchi una pistola 9mm.

La alarma se acercaba más y más al lugar, hasta que vieron a un auto ingresando al lugar este estaba siendo conducido por Itachi, al ver quien era Kakashi bajo el arma.

-¡Itachi apaga eso! –dijo Teuchi al chico.

-No puedo, no sé cómo –dijo el chico saliendo del auto.

-Abre el cofre –pidió Kakashi, pero el pelinegro no lo escucho ya que fue en ese momento que Hikari se le puso enfrente.

-¿Mi hija donde esta? ¿Está bien? –pregunto.

-¿Qué hay de los demás? –pregunto Ayame.

-Eh no se preocupen todos están bien, ellos vienen atrás de mi –dijo el azabache a lo que los demás suspiran de alivio.

-Itachi abre el cofre –pidió de nuevo llamando la atención del mencionado.

-Ok ya voy –dijo acercándose al asiento del conductor y abriendo el cofre.

Kakashi lo abre y desconecta el cable de la alarma apagándola.

-Ya está –dijo Kakashi.

-Que bien que hayan logrado salir de ese lugar –dijo Mebuki.

-Si gracias a dios todos están sanos y salvos –dijo Hikari – ¿en qué vienes los demás?

-Vienen en un furgón que conseguimos –dijo el azabache.

-¿Cómo lograron salir de ahí? –pregunto Ayame.

Cuando Itachi iba a responder se ye el sonido de un vehículo todos voltean al lugar del ruido y ven como el furgón en el que venían el resto del grupo llegaba al lugar.

-Un nuevo amigo, fue el que nos sacó –dijo Itachi acercándose al furgón.

-¿Encontraron a otra persona? –pregunto Mebuki.

-Sí, y créanme si él no hubiera llegado, no la hubiéramos contado –dijo el azabache abriendo la puerta del furgón.

-¡Mama! –dijo Izumi saliendo afuera del furgón y abrazando a su madre.

-¡Hija, gracias a dios están bien! –dijo Hikari correspondiendo al abrazo.

De la parte de adelante bajan Asuma y Kurenai

-Kakashi lo logramos, todo bien –dijo Asuma.

-Me alegra que hayan logrado salir chicos –dijo Kakashi.

-Si por suerte lo logramos, y pudimos conseguir esto –dijo Kurenai mostrando unas cajas de comida y unos kit de primeros auxilios.

-Sera de utilidad –menciono Kakashi.

Shikamaru salió y todo un poco de aire.

-Espero que todo ahora sea menos problemático –dijo el Nara.

Por ultimo salen Shisui y Chojuro, el peliazul cargo a Konohamaru para luego ponerlo en el suelo.

-Ah ya quiero estirar las piernas –dijo el castaño estirándose.

-Te quedaste tieso no amigo –juego Chojuro.

Shisui se alejó un poco hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –pregunto Itachi.

-Salió un momento al bosque con Sakura, Shion ha de estar con ellos, Sasuke aun alardea con esa ballesta que le diste –dijo Kakashi haciendo que Itachi sonriera.

-¿Oigan dónde está el hombre que los saco del ese lugar? –pregunto Teuchi.

-Si donde esta quisiera darle las gracias por ayudarlos –dijo Kakashi.

-Bueno no es precisamente un hombre –dijo Izumi haciendo que todos se le queden viendo.

-Oh…es una mujer –dijo Mebuki.

-No, no es una mujer, lo que Izumi quiso decir es que es aún muy joven para ser un hombre, es un chic de unos 13 años –dijo Shisui acercándose a los demás.

-¿Un chico? –pregunto Hikari.

-¡Sí y es un gran tirador y sabe muchas cosas, el me las va a enseñar! –dijo Konohamaru eufórico.

-Un chico muy peculiar, que sabe de algunas cosas un poco…excéntricas por decirlo así –dijo Asuma.

-Oh bueno… ¿y dónde está?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Supongo que aun dormido, Konohamaru que tal si lo vas a ver –propuso Shikamaru.

-Claro ya voy –dijo el niño yendo al furgón.

-Disculpen pero ¿cómo un chico los saco de ahí? –pregunto Teuchi.

-Es una larga historia –dijo asuma –después les diremos… -

Se escuchó un disparo.

Un disparo que provenía del furgón se escuchó en todo el lugar, eso alerto a todos los presentes ya que Konohamaru fue hacia el furgón. Itachi corrió hacia donde se produjo el disparo, vio a Konohamaru que estaba afuera del furgón agachado, Itachi vio adentro y observo a Naruto con la .45 en su mano, apuntando hacia la nada, la bala que salió disparada le dio a la puerta del furgón, Itachi observo como la mano de Naruto temblaba, además de que el chico se veía asustado.

-¿Que sucedió? –pregunto Kakashi llegando al lugar y viendo al rubio.

De repente todos estaban amontonados afuera del furgón para ver que acontecía.

-Eh, Naruto –llamo Itachi –tranquilo –le dijo.

La mano de Naruto temblaba mucho, de repente el arma cayó al piso del furgón, entonces el rubio pareció volver en sí.

-Y-Yo l-lo siento –dijo el refregando su cara con sus manos.

-Tranquilo, ¿qué fue lo te que paso? –le pregunto.

-Y-Yo…n-no lo recuerdo –dijo el cerrando los ojos.

-¿Oye Naruto estas bien? –pregunto Konohamaru al rubio.

-Si ya estoy bien Konohamaru –le respondió dándole una sonrisa.

Kakashi miraba al rubio inspeccionándolo, le sorprendió el hecho de que el chico llevara un arma, pero lo que más le sorprendía ahora es que el chico le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Por qué ese muchacho llevaba un arma? –pregunto Mebuki.

-Bueno esa es una de las cosas que él sabe –dijo Asuma.

-Que fue eso, ¿mama estas bien? –se oyó la voz de una chica preocupada, la chica que apareció tenía el pelo de color rosado y ojos verdes, esta se acercó a su madre.

-Sakura, que bueno que volviste me tuviste preocupada –dijo la rubia.

-Solo fui con Sasuke y Shion nada malo, ¿pero qué pasó? –pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Nada malo hija, todo está bien –dijo la señora.

El rubio salió del furgón acompañado por el Itachi y Konohamaru, Sakura observo a Itachi y a Konohamaru salir con ese chico.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto a su madre.

-Es un amigo de Itachi y Konohamaru –le respondió –lo encontraron cuando estaban en Atlanta.

-Ah –dijo ella, de repente atrás de la pelirrosa se escucha una voz que la llamaba.

-Sakura dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a cargar este venado –dijo un pelinegro de aproximadamente la edad 13 años que traía una ballesta y atrás de él estaba un venado muerto tirado en el suelo.

-Oí un disparo Sasuke, me preocupe por mi mama –dijo ella mirando al pelinegro.

-Justamente ahora pasa es…Hermano volvieron –dijo Sasuke viendo a Itachi.

-Hola hermano menor –saludo el –veo que te diviertes con la ballesta que te di.

-Si –dijo el viendo al rubio que estaba cerca de su hermano – ¿Quién es él? –pregunto.

-Es un amigo nuevo –respondió Itachi.

-Disculpa joven –llamo la atención Ayame al rubio quien el volteo a ver –podrías decirnos tu nombre.

-Bueno…-iba a decir el rubio.

-Se llama Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki –respondió Konohamaru

-Bueno gracias por la presentación Konohamaru –dijo este.

-Uzumaki…-susurro Kakashi al oír su apellido –"podría ser…" –pensó.

-Oye muchacho ¿qué es lo que hacías con esa arma? –pregunto la madre de Izumi.

-La traía conmigo, al igual que esta que está ahora sin munición –dijo apuntando a la beretta 92 que traía en la cintura.

-Es peligroso que lleves eso –dijo Mebuki.

-Tiene razón, sería peligroso…si no supiera usarla –dijo el rubio mientras desenfundaba el arma y la descargaba sacándole el cargador, jalando la corredera, y volviéndola a poner en su lugar.

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Bueno…no nos hemos presentado –dijo Kakashi acercándose al rubio –Soy Kakashi Hatake –se presentó el.

-Un gusto –respondió Naruto.

-Vamos, no seas tímido ven conoce al resto –le dijo Chojuro a Naruto.

-Ok… -

 **(Tiempo después)**

* * *

Ya una vez habiendo terminado las presentaciones con el resto del grupo había caído la noche en el lugar, todos los presentes se sentaron en el centro del bosque alrededor de una fogata que hicieron, Naruto estaba lavándose los brazos con un poco de agua que había quedado en una lavacara por la lluvia que pasó antes. Las personas sentadas alrededor de la fogata escuchaban como Konohamaru hablaba de como vio al rubio entrar a la ciudad en un caballo y al entrar a una calle se encontró con una horda de errantes los cuales espantaron al caballo haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo y que la bolsa que traía se cayera fuera de su alcance, relato como el rubio disparaba a cada caminante sin fallar un tiro y como entro dentro de ese tanque que estaba abandonado en la calle.

Los oyentes estaban atónitos, y se quedaron aún más perplejos cuando les dijeron que en la bolsa que traía el rubio llevaba armas, básicamente un arsenal.

Además cuando les contaron la descabellada idea del camuflaje que tuvo Naruto quedaron impactados de que ese plan haya funcionado.

-Enserio fue increíble, voy a pedirle que me enseñe lo que sabe –dijo Konohamaru.

-No creo que sea conveniente que aprendas a disparar por ahora Konohamaru –dijo Asuma prendiendo un cigarrillo –además no quiero que por un descuido te pase algo a ti o a alguien más –dijo llevando el cigarrillo a la boca.

-Pero tío…-iba a decir el niño.

-Pero nada Konohamaru – finalizo.

El chico hizo un puchero ante eso.

Sasuke quien había llevado el venado para que lo cocinen y ahora estaba viendo como el resto de personas del grupo hablaban sobre el "chico nuevo", la verdad era muy poco peculiar saber que alguien muy joven sabe usar armas, encender autos sin llave y conducir, él ya estaba aprendiendo con su hermano pero con lo que paso se suspendió todo eso, además le daba un poco de curiosidad saber cómo el rubio sabía hacer todo eso. El pelinegro volteo la mirada y vio al rubio limpiándose los brazos con agua de una lavacara, volvió a voltear la mirada y vio como sakura que estaba sentada en un tronco también estaba viendo a Naruto. Frunció un poco el señor al ver eso.

Sasuke dejo de pensar cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba tocándole el brazo.

-Toma Sasuke aquí está tu venado que casaste, pruébalo –le dijo Ayame entregándole en un plato un pedazo del venado que había traído

-Gracias –dijo Sasuke tomando el plato, Itachi noto que algo le pasaba a su hermano.

-Sasuke ¿te sucede algo? –pregunto el mayor.

Sasuke vio a su hermano un momento.

-Bueno…no se les hace raro esto –dijo él.

-A que te refieres Sasuke –pregunto Kakashi quien había estado callado oyendo lo que aconteció mientras estaba en Atlanta.

-Me refiero a que ese de ahí –dijo apuntando a Naruto, los demás voltearon a ver a donde apunto y vieron al rubio –pueda saber tantas cosas como las que nos contó Konohamaru.

-Bueno, yo también estaba sorprendido al principio, pero yo mismo vi como el chico condujo el furgón, además de que estaba puenteado para arrancar –dijo Asuma.

-E incluso sabe cómo debe estar lista un arma para disparar –dijo Izumi recordando como el rubio le dijo que su arma tenia puesto el seguro.

-Y sabe pensar y encontrar soluciones un tanto absurdas pero útiles –dijo Shikamaru recordado la idea que propuso el rubio acerca del camuflaje.

-Bueno… ¿no les interesa saber cómo sabe mucho de eso? –pregunto.

-No creo que debamos meternos en su vida -dijo Kurenai.

-Tiene razón –dijo Hikari secundándola –eso no sería educado de nuestra parte.

-Aunque…pensándolo bien, eso nos ayudaría a conocerlo mejor, desde hace media hora está alejado de aquí –dijo Kakashi viendo al rubio.

-Bueno talvez aun este pensativo, por lo que me comento el cuándo estábamos en el edificio –dijo Chojuro.

-Espera ¿te conto algo? –pregunto Shisui.

-Sí, me dijo que la razón por la que había ido a Atlanta fue porque pensó unas personas que él conocía estaban ahí, o al menos estaban. Por qué esa ya no es una zona segura –dijo el peliazul dejando sorprendido a los otros.

-¿Zona segura? Eso fue hace más de un mes, además pasaron una última transmisión avisando de que ese lugar fue infectado –dijo Shisui desconcertado.

-¿No le dijiste eso? –pregunto Kakashi.

-No, no se lo dije…de hecho…creo yo que…le di esperanzas de encontrar a las personas que busca, le dije que algunas personas no se quedaron y salieron del lugar –aviso Chojuro.

-Pues fue tonto de tu parte que le dijeras eso –regaño Shisui –es muy poco probable de que esas personas estén vivas.

-Oye el chico se veía mal, lo único que hice fue darle ánimos ¿acaso está mal? –dijo Chojuro.

-Bueno no está mal lo único que estoy diciendo es que…-iba a decir Shisui.

-Bueno ya…. –interrumpido Kakashi –Basta, mejor no discutamos del tema ahora, y mejor comamos esto que fue hecho por las manos de Ayame –dijo eso ultimo con un toque dulce provocando un sonrojo de la castaña.

-No es para tanto, además el crédito es de sasuke por cazar al venado –dijo Ayame.

Sasuke no dijo nada, dio un mordisco a la carne que le había entregado Ayame y la comió.

-Bueno…-dijo Itachi volviendo a ver al rubio –tal vez Naruto tenga hambre, Konohamaru que te parece si lo vas a ver.

-Claro ahora voy –dijo el chico levantándose y caminando hacia el rubio.

Mientras tanto Naruto se mojaba la cara, rubio se lavó la cara con el agua, vio su reflejo en esta y vio que su cabello había crecido un poco, con su mano cogió un mechón de su cabello.

-Naruto, ven con nosotros cerca de la fogata, supongo que tienes hambre, ven vamos a comer –le llamo Konohamaru

El rubio le quedo viendo un rato y luego sonrió.

-Ok Konohamaru, solo deja que me seque y voy –dijo el rubio secándose con un pañuelo la cara.

-Bien –dijo el niño, y al darse vuelta…

-¡Konohamaru! –apareció una chica con cabello rubio claro al frente de él asustándolo.

-¡Waaa! Shion me asustaste –dijo Konohamaru.

-Oh lo siento, pero me alegra mucho que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos –dijo la chica llamada Shion con una sonrisa.

-Si todo salió bien. ¿Dónde estabas? no te vi en todo este tiempo –pregunto.

-Primero estaba con Sasuke y Sakura, después me aburrí y fui al lago que está cerca del… -estaba diciendo hasta que paso su mirada a Naruto.

Shion estaba sorprendida, había un nuevo miembro que probablemente los demás hayan traído.

El rubio termino de secarse la cara y al voltear vio a la chica.

Naruto quedo perplejo.

La chica que tenía adelante tenía la misma apariencia que su amiga Hinata Hyuga, el parecido con su cara era increíble, y sus ojos eran parecidos solo que eran de color lavanda claro.

La chica noto como Naruto se le quedo viendo y se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Eh…hola –saludo Shion.

El rubio reacciono.

-Hola –contesto.

Konohamaru noto que los dos se veían algo raros en esa situación, así que decidió presentarlos.

-Shion él es Naruto Uzumaki un amigo que conocimos mientras estábamos en ese lugar, Naruto ella es Shion una amiga mía y una buena cocinera –alego el chico.

-Konohamaru ya te he dicho que no exageres –dijo la chica.

-Bueno…eh…encantado de conocerte –dijo el rubio.

-Igualmente –respondió.

-Shion íbamos a comer, tú también debes de tener hambre, ven acompáñanos –le dijo el pequeño.

-Claro que sí, tengo hambre –dijo la chica.

Naruto aún seguía un poco desorientado, la chica se parecía a su amiga.

-Naruto –atrajo su atención –vamos –dijo jalándolo de la mano.

El rubio fue a donde estaban los demás siendo jalado por Konohamaru.

-Por fin llegan, Shion pensé que te quedarías a dormir cerca del lago otra vez –dijo Ayame divertida.

-A veces es bueno estar con las personas que te rodean –dijo está sentándose en el lugar –Hola a todos –saludo.

-Naruto ven siéntate –le llamo Itachi.

-Deben de tener hambre, ahora les sirvo un plato –les dijo Ayame yendo a sacar otros platos.

Naruto se sentó cerca de la fogata y se quedó viendo el fuego un buen rato, ese color naranja rojizo se le hacía muy llamativo. Aun recordaba la última vez que fue a acampar con unos amigos que conoció hace tiempo, ahí pudo estar sentado en una fogata justo como ahora.

-Naruto –le llamo Kakashi –ya que nos tenemos confianza, y nos conocimos –dijo el –quisiera preguntarte… ¿Por qué fuiste a Atlanta?

Todos los presentes se desconcertaron, Chojuro ya les había contado por que él había ido allí, pero Kakashi les dio una mirada que les decía: "quiero oírlo de él."

Naruto quedo callado unos segundos, luego le respondió.

-A buscar a unos amigos –dijo el –me entere de que ahí estaban sobrevivientes, y que había seguridad…pero no.

-Oh…lo siento –dijo el peliblanco.

-No hay problema…aún tengo esperanzas de que hayan salido de esa ciudad y que estén bien, aunque…sé que es muy poco probable…pero me gustaría pensar en eso –dijo centrando su mirada hacia la fogata.

-Tener fe es importante para todos –dijo Kakashi.

Ayame llego y les sirvió a los tres jóvenes.

-Oye... ¿te puedo preguntar otra cosa? –dijo Kakashi.

Ayame se sentó cerca del peliblanco.

Naruto asintió mientras tenía la mirada fija en la fogata.

-¿Sabías que ese lugar ya no era seguro pero aun así fuiste? –

Naruto en ese momento después de todo el tiempo que estuvo mirando la fogata aparto su mirada de esta para mirar a Kakashi.

-No, no sabía que es todo ese lugar estaba infectado –dijo el rubio.

-¿No lo sabias? –pregunto Shisui.

-Pero si hace más de un mes que dieron una última transmisión en la radio de que el lugar ya o era seguro –dijo Itachi.

-¿No oíste la transmisión? –pregunto Shisui.

-No, no la oí porque en ese momento estaba indispuesto –respondió dando el primer mordisco a su carne.

Sasuke quien estaba callado se preguntaba a que se refería con indispuesto.

-A que te refieres con eso –pregunto hablando por primera vez Sasuke.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, tendría que contar lo que le había pasado una vez más. Solo esperaba que le creyeran.

-Voy a contarles algo, no esperó que me crean, pero es la verdad.

Las palabras que dijo el rubio dejo a todos

Naruto suspiro y hablo.

-Estuve en coma seis meses porque me dispararon…desperté apenas hace dos días y fui ayudado por dos hermanos que me ayudaron informándome de la situación…ellos me dijeron que Atlanta estaba habitada de sobrevivientes y que era una zona segura….. apenas hoy en la mañana cerca de las 6 am fuimos a la comisaria de la ciudad y de ahí sacamos las armas que yo llevaba, ellos se quedaron una bolsa y yo con otra, nos separamos y les dije que iba a ir a Atlanta…conduje un auto por dos hora, el motor empezó a fallar y no tuve más opción que ir a pie hasta que encontré un establo en el cual había un caballo, lo tome y fui hasta Atlanta…y ahí recién me di cuenta de que la ciudad fue tomada por los caminantes, perdí mis armas y municiones, pero Konohamaru me ayudo a salir de ahí, me guio con el resto del grupo… y el resto es historia –finalizo volviendo su mirada a la fogata.

Todos quedaron en silencio al oír la historia que acabo de relatar a Naruto, parecía muy irreal lo que acababa de contar.

Naruto volvió su mirada a ellos y pudo observar que no creían sus palabras y no los culpaba de eso.

Naruto decidió mostrarles algo.

-Por sus miradas…noto que no me creen –dijo dejando el plato aun lado y levantándose la camiseta un poco.

Los demás observaban como naruto se levantaba un poco la camiseta y dejaba ver su abdomen.

El rubio señalo con su dedo el costado izquierdo, por arriba del estómago y por debajo de las costillas, tenía una cicatriz en ese lugar.

Los presentes quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron, Shion quedo sorprendida y un poco sonrojada al ver como el rubio tenía un poco marcado el abdomen.

-Aquí –señalo el rubio la herida –fue donde recibí el tiro. Cuando desperté y vi esto yo también quede sorprendido.

-Eso de ahí no puede ser… -iba a decir Kakashi.

-Si puede ser –interrumpió Kurenai –esa es una herida de bala, y por lo que veo fue en dirección al vaso –menciono.

-Bueno no soy doctor ni nada…pero creo que tiene razón –dijo Chojuro observando la herida.

Naruto volvió a bajar su camiseta y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Cómo fue que paso? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Fue por un asalto en la biblioteca que estaba cerca de mi hogar –respondió.

-Debió haber sido algo feo –dijo Konohamaru viendo al rubio.

-Pues…sinceramente, al principio sentí un dolor fuerte, y cuando me di cuenta de que me habían disparado ya me había desmayado, y apenas hace dos días desperté –dijo el rubio.

El resto de personas después de escuchar al rubio, ya supieron por que fue a Atlanta, pero ahora faltaba una pregunta más importante, una que Shisui se había hecho durante todo el día: como este chico sabía usar armas, y más.

-Oye Naruto –le llamo Shisui –disculpa pero…si no es mucha molestia quisiera saber cómo sabes hacer esas cosa –dijo el pelinegro a lo cual Naruto lo miro confuso –eh…me refiero a usar armas, conducir, puentear autos.

-Lo siento…es un secreto –dijo el rubio inmediatamente.

-Ahora que Shisui lo menciona…yo también lo quisiera saber, acaso tus padres te… -iba a decir Kakashi.

-No tiene padres, igual que yo –dijo Konohamaru a lo cual lo oyeron todos.

Naruto solo cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Es verdad, soy huérfano –aclaro el –lo que se me lo enseñaron unos amigos –dijo el rubio con aires de ilusión.

-"Huérfano" –pensó Kakashi –"Talvez…"

-Si eres huérfano, quien te puso el apellido Uzumaki –pregunto Kakashi esperando la respuesta.

-Bueno…la madre superiora dijo que cuando me dejaron en la puerta del orfanato tenía una manta envuelta que tenía escrito atrás mi nombre: Naruto Uzumaki, pero de ahí no me molesta que me hayan dejado con ese nombre…es más me gusta mucho –dijo el rubio.

-Vaya, has pasado por mucho ¿no? –le dijo Sakura hablando por primera vez.

-Si –se limitó a responder.

-No nos gusta entrometernos en la vida de los demás, pero…enserio nos gustaría escuchar como sabes todo esto –dijo Kakashi.

El rubio suspiro, no le había contado a nadie acerca de cómo sabía todo eso, solo una vez intento contárselo a Hinata, pero decidió no hacerlo. Y en ese momento, cuando estaban en medio de una infección y ataques de personas infectadas, había personas que acaba de conocer las cuales le estaban preguntando un poco de su pasado. El rubio no le gustaba hablar de su pasado…pero ahora tendría que hacer una excepción

-Bien… -dijo el joven ante la mirada atenta de las personas presentes –les diré…

Las personas le prestaron total atención, Naruto empezó a hablar.

-En el año 2011, yo conocí a unas personas las cuales me enseñaron mucho, ellos…ellos eran de una pandilla –revelo el chico a los sorprendidos oyentes.

-Espera, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Que unos pandilleros te enseñaron eso? –pregunto Itachi al rubio quien solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi.

-Bueno…ellos eran de Los Grove Street Families –dijo Naruto.

-¿Los Grove Street Families? –Pregunto incrédulo Kakashi – ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Una de las pandillas más reconocidas de los Ángeles?

-Sí, pero ellos no llamaban así a su ciudad…la llamaban Los Santos… -conto el chico rubio mientras volvía ver el fuego de la fogata.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Naruto iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, estaba volviendo de la escuela, el rubio estaba a unas cuantas calles de llegar al orfanato cuando oye un ruido que venía de un callejón.

-¿Que puede ser eso? –se preguntó el rubio caminando hacia el callejón.

Naruto se acercó para ver que era ese ruido y cuando estuvo cerca pudo observar a dos personas golpeando a un hombre afroamericano, los dos sujetos le estaban pateando en el suelo, el rubio vio como el hombre que estaba en el piso en ese instante agarro del pie a uno de los atacantes y lo tiro al suelo, se puso de pie y al otro tipo le dio un golpe en la cara y luego una patada que lo tumbo al piso.

-Wow, eso fue genial –dijo Naruto para sí mismo al ver como el hombre habia acabado con esos dos tipos.

El hombre se empezó a alejar, pero no vio a que atrás uno de los tipos se habia levantado con una navaja dispuesto a atacar al hombre. Naruto vio la escena, pero antes de que pasara…

-¡Cuidado atrás! –grito Naruto.

El hombre al oír esa voz volteo justo a tiempo y logro detener la mano del sujeto antes de que lo acuchillara. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la garganta que hizo que se callera al piso agarrándosela.

El hombre volteo a ver de donde habían gritado, al mirar por el callejón pudo ver a un niño rubio que veía la escena desde lejos. Naruto al ver que el hombre lo habia visto se puso un poco nervioso.

-Oye niño ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunto recogiendo del piso el cuchillo del tipo.

-Eh y-yo bu-bueno y-yo…-decía con algo de nervios.

-Y-yo y-yo b-bueno y-yo –dijo imitándolo – ¿acaso eres tartamudo o qué? –le pregunto.

-No señor –respondió el –yo me dirigía al orfanato, entonces escuche un ruido y me acerque y ahí vi esto… -dijo el rubio.

-Mmmm Bueno no importa, total eres solo un niño –dijo este saliendo del callejón pero deteniéndose antes de salir completamente – ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh?...mmm… Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki –respondió este.

-Naruto….-susurro –Gracias.

-¿Eh? –dijo confundido.

-Si no me hubieras avisado hubiera salido herido –dijo este –deberías irte de aquí, muy pronto la policía llegara por aquí, ¿dijiste que ibas al orfanato?

-Uh, si –respondió –aunque talvez me dirija al parque, aun no es hora de volver –menciono.

-Vaya, un poco duro, digo crecer sin padres –dijo el hombre quien de repente vio como el semblante del joven decayó un poco –ups, perdón.

-No, no se preocupe, ya no me importa –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Oh, bueno…me llamo Carl, Carl Johnson, pero puedes llamarme CJ –dijo el afroamericano.

Naruto solo lo miro por un momento antes de decir "ok".

-¿Dijiste que aun tenías tiempo para volver al orfanato? –Pregunto recibiendo el sentimiento del rubio –bueno pues te invito un helado.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto algo emocionado.

-Sí, hay una heladería cerca de aquí -dijo el hombre – ¿vamos?

-¡Claro! –dijo el niño entusiasmado.

* * *

 **(Tiempo después)**

Naruto estaba caminando hacia el departamento en el que CJ se estaba quedando, el hombre le había tratado bien, se había conocido y eran amigos, el joven camino hacia el departamento y estando afuera toco la puerta. Unos segundos después de haberla tocado salió un hombre también afroamericano que traía puesta una gorra verde y una camiseta del mismo color quien vio al rubio.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto.

-Soy Naruto, busco a CJ –respondió el.

-¿CJ? –pregunto el para recibir el asentimiento del rubio –espera un momento…-dijo el para después… -¡Carl un niño dice que vino a verte!

-¿Que niño? –pregunto el mencionado.

-Uno rubio con ojos azules –respondió.

-Oh, es un amigo, déjalo pasar –dijo.

-¿Amigo? –Pregunto este y volvió a ver al chico que se veía algo nervioso –seguro, ven pasa le dijo dándole paso hacia dentro.

Naruto entro pidiendo permiso, adentro vio como CJ estaba en la mesa de la cocina revisando unas armas, el chico quedo sorprendido ante esto, pero pensó que eran réplicas de colección inofensivas o algo así.

-Hola Naruto ¿qué tal te trata la vida chico? –le pregunto mientras cogía una Uzi 9 mm y la limpiaba con un trapo.

-Eh, no me quejo –dijo este.

-Oye CJ, ¿desde cuando tienes amigos que son niños eh negro? –le pregunto el otro hombre tomando un vaso de agua.

-Venga ya Sweet, ¿no te lo dije el otro día? Este chico me ayudo –dijo CJ dejando la Uzi en la mesa.

-¿Que él es el que previno? –pregunto.

-Así es –respondió.

-Oh ya veo –dijo.

Naruto veía las que según el debían ser replicas muy bien hechas.

-¿De dónde las conseguiste? Hasta parece que fueran reales –dijo e rubio viendo las armas.

CJ sonrió.

-Es por que son reales niño –le dijo Sweet desde atrás acercándose a la mesa.

-Así es, un amigo nuestro las nos consiguió a un muy buen precio, esa es la raon por la que venimos aquí en primer lugar –respondió CJ.

Naruto quedo atónito, solo había visto ese tipo de armas en los videojuegos y en las películas de acción, en ese momento se preguntaba para que querían esas armas

CJ vio la reacción del chico.

-¿Pasa algo amigo? –pregunto Carl.

-Eh, no, nada…bueno si, ¿para qué quieren eso? –pregunto Naruto pidiendo internamente que no se enojaran por la pregunta.

CJ y Sweet se vieron entre si un momento, luego Sweet le dirigió la mirada al chico.

-Mira niño, son cosas… personales, asuntos entre nosotros y más personas –respondió.

-Sí, es la supervivencia del más fuerte Naruto, no espero que entiendas esto porque aun eres joven, pero cuando seas mayor probablemente ya entiendas por que las cosas son así –dijo Carl guardando el trapo en un cajón de la cocina.

Naruto no dijo nada solo se limitó a verlos, pero luego hablo.

-Son asuntos suyos…y los respeto –dijo este haciendo que los hermanos le mirasen –entiendo algunas cosas, sé que matar está mal, pero si ustedes les parece necesario para defenderse y sobrevivir es su asunto, y lo respeto –finalizo.

Las palabras de ese joven dejaron a los dos hermanos sorprendidos, talvez el chico era algo maduro para su edad, tal vez mucho, pero parece que es lo que pasa cuando no tienes padres, debes madurar rápidamente, eso fue lo que pensó CJ.

Sweet hablo en ese momento:

-Niño…no sé por qué, pero me haces sentir respeto hacia ti, sabias palabras chico –le dijo dándole la mano a lo cual el rubio acepto.

-Bueno pues gracias, pero no es para tanto –dijo un poco apenado –cada quien elige su camino y no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

-Se ve que tienes un buen corazón –dijo Carl levantándose de la silla –eres uno en un millón.

-No digas eso, solo soy un chico que le encanta la música y se mete en problemas de vez en cuando –respondió Naruto.

-¿Te gusta la música? Eso es genial, ya somos dos colega –le dijo Sweet chocando los puños con él.

-Por favor hermano a ti solo te gustaba esa mierda que el idiota de Jeffrey rapaba –contesto CJ.

-Nadie te pregunto negro –dijo Sweet –además se otros géneros además del rap.

-Si claro –dijo Carl recogiendo las armas y guardándolas en una maleta.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué sucede chico para que buscas a Carl? –pregunto Sweet.

-Bueno, CJ me preguntaba si tenías tiempo libre para ir a jugar –dijo el rubio inocentemente.

Sweet quedo petrificado, después volteo su mirada a su hermano.

-Enserio CJ, ¿jugar? Por favor –le dijo su hermano –tenemos cosas por hacer.

-Si es cierto, Naruto no puedo jugar, estaré ocupado –dijo este.

-¿Pero en qué? – pregunto el chico.

-Una recogida de coches, tenemos que ir a recoger uno hoy…pero ahora que lo pienso para recompensar que mi hermano no ir a jugar contigo, puedes acompañarnos hijo –dijo el hombre.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto.

-Por su puesto… -

-Eh hermano, ¿estás loco? Puede ser peligroso –dijo Carl algo impresionado por la idea de su hermano.

-No será peligroso, es solo una recogida de un coche, además el chico podría aprender algo –dijo.

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunto se hermano.

-A puentear autos –dijo él.

-¿Que es puentear? –pregunto el chico ignorante de la conversación.

-Algo que estas por aprender colega, ven vamos CJ –le llamo mientras salía sacando a Naruto con él.

-Oh mierda hombre, espero que no hable enserio –dijo siguiendo a los dos.

* * *

 **(Tiempo después)**

-Muy bien, ahora jala la corredera –hablo Sweet –y listo ya está lista para disparar.

-Puentear coches es una cosa, pero ¿enseñarle a disparar? Dios te comportas como un niño –le recrimino CJ a su hermano mientras veía las instrucciones que le daba a Naruto quien sostenía una 9 mm.

-Eh mejor calla Carl, y no te hagas el santo –le dijo mientras llevaba a Naruto donde estaban unas botellas vacías.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunto fastidiado.

-¿A qué edad aprendiste a disparar? A los malditos 9 años, así que no te me hagas el santo. Ok Naruto apunta por la mira y jala del gatillo es así de fácil.

-Y de seguro peligroso también –dijo el rubio –Ok lo hare –dijo apuntando a la botella vacía y jalando del gatillo, la bala salió disparada dando a otro lugar.

-Mal –dijo Carl acercándose a los dos –tienes que sujetar el arma bien y firme, y apuntar desde la cadera, y ahí pum jala el gatillo.

-Venga hombre ¿no estabas en contra? –le dijo Sweet.

-Cuando no hacen las cosas bien me desespero, hermano –dijo CJ.

-Ok ya entendí –dijo volviendo a jalar el gatillo, y esta vez la bala le dio a la botella rompiéndola al impactar.

-Oh bien, para ser un niño disparas muy bien –dijo Sweet.

-Si así veo, pero eso no es nada cuando aprendas con las otras armas –aviso CJ.

-Espera, ¿me van a enseñar con las demás? Digo no es que no me gustara, pero…si me enseñaran lo usaría si necesito defenderme con armas, como en el ejército –dijo el chico.

-No te preocupes, la enseñanza la puedes aplicar en lo que tú quieras –dijo Sweet.

-Siempre y cuando elijas correctamente tu camino –le dijo CJ.

Naruto en ese momento sonrió, le gusto tener a dos amigos así, aunque tuvieran métodos algo sofisticados…eran sus amigos.

-Son buenos amigos, los quiero chicos –dijo Naruto.

-Nosotros también colega –dijo CJ.

-Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismo, sigamos –dijo Sweet.

Naruto sonrió, y siguió entusiasmado, no imagino que este iba a ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

* * *

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto termino de contar la historia, algunos lo miraban con la boca abierta, es que para ellos era imposible imaginar que un niño se haya hecho amigo de dos miembros de una de las bandas más dura de los Ángeles, y además que ellos le hayan enseñado lo que él ya sabía, era difícil de creer.

Kakashi rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-Bueno…es una historia algo interesante Naruto, y parece que se resolvió la duda de cómo es que puedes hacer lo que sabes.

Naruto pudo notar como había algo de duda en sus palabras, no le gustaba que la gente le tachara de mentiroso pero no quería ser grosero ni nada.

El rubio se paró de donde estaba sentado.

-Gracias por la comida –agradeció dejando el plato –Mañana me iré.

-Es pera te vas ¿a dónde? –pregunto Itachi.

-Tengo que seguir buscando a mi gente –dijo Naruto.

-Es peligroso que vayas solo –dijo Kakashi.

-Ya logre sobrevivir hasta Atlanta, creo que podre un poco más –dijo el rubio.

-No, no, esta vez estas desarmado ¿qué aras? –pregunto Chojuro.

-Si es necesario…volver a ese lugar y recuperar mi bolsa –dijo el dejando atónitos al resto –voy a dormir en el furgón que trajimos, buenas noches a todos –se despidió alejándose del grupo y dirigiéndose al furgón.

Las personas quedaron en silencio.

-Es decidido –dijo Itachi dirigiendo su mirada a las estrellas siendo observado por su hermano Sasuke quien después miro al furgón en el que se había metido el rubio.

* * *

 **Sin comentarios por ahora amigos, solo les diré que tengan una buena tarde.**


	5. Decisiones

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Decisiones.**

Una cuadra.

Falta una cuadra para poder llegar a una casa de dos plantas que, a plena vista se veía bastante espaciosa y reconfortante.

Los pasos que suenan al avanzar por la calle suenan como si tuvieran un eco el cual hacia que se reprodujeran nuevas ondas de sonido las cuales las podrían escuchar cualquier ser vivo en el área…posiblemente muy mala idea considerando que no hay ningún ser vivo, sino muertos reanimados que buscan alimentarse de los sobrevivientes de este horrible futuro.

La distancia con aquella casa se estaba acabando, al momento de dar un paso más, se ve con claridad como la puerta se encuentra al frente.

Sin perder el tiempo la puerta se abre, se ve como alguien pasa adentro de la casa, solo se le puede ver de la cintura para abajo, y se nota que va armado con un arma en su cinturón.

Aquella persona camina por el interior, al avanzar él se percata de que en una mesa de la sala estaban regados puros casquillos de balas.

Al juzgar por el tamaño y el grosor de estos parecían ser de un arma 9mm, y por el número de estos regados por la mesa y en el piso se podría asumir que son de un arma automática.

Al acercarse, aquella persona se arrodilla y recoge un casquillo que aún tenía proyectil.

Al enfocarse más en él, se nota como es un adulto joven, tal vez de unos 19 o 20 años, tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules.

- _Esta bala… -_ dijo en un susurro _–siempre hay una bala para todo el mundo –_ acto seguido desenfunda su arma, una Beretta 92, jala la corredera, no tiene alimentadora, mete la bala que había recogido en la recamara del arma, y después vuelve a jalar la corredera. El arma estaba cargada.

Aunque solo tenía una bala, una única munición, él pensó que tener siquiera una bala en su arma, después de ya 5 meses sin ninguna solo munición y sin ningún otro tipo de arma y solo escapando de los caminantes y defendiéndose cuerpo a cuerpo, era lo mejor que había en todo este tiempo.

El joven habiendo hecho eso se encamino a las escaleras, al llegar empezó a subir por estas a la segunda planta. Una vez llegado entro a una habitación, una vez adentro observa como esta tiene una cama, él se acerca a esta y se sienta encima de aquella cama, mira al frente de esta a una mesa con un espejo y unos cuadros de una familia, quedo mirando esa dirección por unos minutos.

El chico después de observar ahí baja la mirada, una de sus manos se dirige a un bolsillo de su pantalón, de esta saca una fotografía en la cual se observa a chica de cabello azul y ojos perla sonriendo a la cámara, ella tenía linda sonrisa, junto a ella estaba un chico rubio de igual manera sonriendo a la cámara.

- _Hinata_ …-susurro.

El joven tiro la fotografía al piso, aun con la mirada gacha, toma el arma que hace un rato había sido cargada con una bala, él acerca el arma a su cien.

Con los ojos cerrados jala el martillo del arma dispuesto a acabar con todo.

Pero…

Justo en el momento que su dedo iba jalar el gatillo escucha una voz.

- _Naruto –._

El joven abre rápidamente sus ojos, y al frente de él puede ver a…

-¿ _G-Gaara? –_ pregunto el al ver al pelirrojo que había conocido.

- _No te des por vencido_ –fue lo que dijo antes de que el rubio cerrara los ojos, y para cuando los volvió a abrir vio a Gaara convertido en un caminante.

Naruto aleja el arma de su cabeza y le apunta al Gaara.

Naruto le disparo…

Despertó.

El muchacho rubio se levantó agitado y sudando, el sueño que tuvo fue demasiado real.

-Diablos –maldijo por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie, al parecer ya había amanecido, había escuchado voces de afuera, tal parecía que las personas del campamento ya se habían levantado.

El chico no sabía porque había soñado eso, verse asimismo como un adulto apunto de suicidarse y ver como Gaara se había convertido en un caminante.

Con la sola mención del pelirrojo el chico recordó cómo se habían despedido el día anterior, con la promesa de encontrarse en Atlanta, los dos hermanos estarían esperando a su hermana para así poder ir juntos, cuando se despidieron Naruto…

Encontrarse en Atalanta.

Encontrarse en Atalanta.

Encontrarse en Atlanta.

Esa ciudad estaba infectada.

Su radio se había perdido junto con sus armas allí.

No podría avisarles la situación.

-…Dios –dijo Naruto alarmado.

* * *

 **Intro de la serie.**

* * *

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es? –pregunto Konohamaru con brillo en sus ojos sosteniendo en sus manos la granada que Naruto había conseguido, el artefacto explosivo le fue arrebatado por su tío Asuma.

-Esto es peligroso Konohamaru, no es un juguete –le reprendió por haber tomado el artefacto.

-Perdón, es que me emocione, ¡solo había visto estas cosas en las películas! ¡Es genial! –dijo el niño.

En la parte de atrás se ve a Mebuki junto a su hija e Hikari lavando ropa.

-Las manchas no quieren salir –comunico Hikari.

-Tal vez si les ponemos un poco de lejía –sugirió Sakura.

-Eso haría que el color de la chaqueta se saliera hija –informo Mebuki.

-mmm, tienes razón… esta sangre es muy espesa –dijo la peli rosa.

Las tres chicas estaban quitando las manchas de sangre que habían quedado en la ropa de Itachi y de Naruto.

Sakura voltea un momento y observa como Shion estaba leyendo un cuaderno con mucha atención.

-Shion, porque no dejas eso y vienes a ayudarnos –le dijo Sakura llamando su atención.

-Sí, en un momento –dijo está volviendo su atención al libro.

-Dijiste lo mismo hace 5 minutos Shion –le dijo Hikari.

-Es que enserio, es muy bonito lo que estoy leyendo, la letra de una canción que no había visto antes –exclamo.

-No crees que leer algo que no es de tú propiedad es malo –le dijo Mebuki.

-Sí, ese joven podría molestarse –dijo Hikari.

-Tranquilas, cuando acabe lo dejare por ahí, después de todo tuvimos que sacar sus cosas para lavar la chaqueta –aclaro volviendo a la lectura.

-No tienes remedio-lamento Sakura mientras se pasaba su mano por su frente.

Cerca de la casa rodante se encuentra Teuchi y su hija Ayame, el hombre estaba asando en una parrilla la carne del venado que habían traído ayer.

-La carne tiene que estar bien hecha, luego haremos espárragos –dijo el anciano.

-mmm me gustaría que haiga más provisiones, comer solo carne no es muy saludable papa –le dijo a su pare mientras ponía otro pedazo de carne en la parrilla.

-Ya lo sé hija, pero es lo único que hay, debemos darle gracias a Dios de que hay algo que comer –respondió el hombre.

-Si –respondió ante lo dicho por su padre, la chica voltea a un lado y ve a Kakashi hablando con Asuma, Chojuro y Shisui.

-¿Qué opinan de esto?–les pregunto Asuma indicándoles la granada que había sido encontrada en la chaqueta del joven rubio.

-¿Dónde dices que la encontraste? –pregunto Chojuro.

-En la chaqueta de Naruto –dijo el pelinegro.

-¿También sabrá usar eso? –pregunto incrédulo Kakashi.

-Con todo lo que nos ha contado ya no sé qué pensar –dijo Asuma dejando el artefacto sobre la mesa.

-Les soy sincero, ese chico me da escalofríos –dijo Shisui.

-Por favor Shisui no digas tonterías –dijo Chojuro mientras acomodaba sus lentes con el dedo índice.

-¿Tonterías? Un niño que sabe usar armas, tiene una historia en la cual se involucra con un gánster y que fue disparado… ¿no te dan escalofríos? –pregunto con incredibilidad.

-No –dijo el –yo pienso que es alguien en el que se puede confiar –.

-¿Sabes? Creo que eres un idiota –dijo Shisui.

Antes de que una pelea se iniciara Kakashi hablo.

-Basta ya, no peleen, tenemos que tener confianza, tal vez si…-estaba diciendo cuando…

Naruto salió del furgón en el que había dormido, al salir afuera empieza a buscar con la vista algo por los alrededores.

En un momento fija su vista a donde las mujeres estaban lavando ropa y se encamina a ellas.

-Oh hola Naruto, tu chaqueta esta lavada, tenía manchas de sangre –le informo la señora Hikari mientras le indicaba su chaqueta.

-Gracias pero no tenían por qué molestarse –dijo el rubio.

-No te preocupes, no es nada –respondió Mebuki.

-De casualidad no encontraron algo en los bolsillos –pregunto Naruto.

Ante lo preguntado por Naruto Sakura fue quien contesto.

-Bueno, sacamos un cuaderno y también…-estaba diciendo.

-Esto –dijo una voz a tras del rubio, al voltear Naruto vio como Kakashi tenía en sus manos la granada que había encontrado en el tanque – ¿por qué traías esto?

-Primero, no la agarres así, podría caerse, segundo la encontré en el tanque donde me refugie –respondió.

-¿También sabes usar esto? –le pregunto mientras ponía el explosivo a un lado.

-Bueno…no, en realidad no –respondió –solo el traje porque me gusto –siguió hablando.

Kakashi quedo incrédulo ante la respuesta.

-¿La trajiste porque te gusto? –pregunto.

-Si –respondió como si nada.

Kakashi se le quedo viendo un rato, mientras Asuma, Chojuro y Shisui observaban.

-Ok no veo ningún problema –respondió Kakashi dando una sonrisa con su ojo, esa acción hizo que Asuma, Chojuro y Shisui cayeran al piso sin poder creer la actitud del peli plata.

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo vas a dejar así sin más? –pregunto Asuma levantándose.

-Si –respondió aun sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que alguien pueda llegar a ser tan despreocupado –dijo Shisui reincorporándose.

Mientras llevaban a cabo esa conversación el rubio pregunto si había un lago o rio cerca de ahí, Sakura le respondió que había un rio cerca del campamento. La chica le dijo por dónde ir y el joven se encamino al lugar, antes de eso reviso el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saco de ahí la navaja que había encontrado en el tanque, la volvió a guardar y reviso el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, eran las 7:43 AM, de pronto oyó como alguien le llamaba.

-¡Naruto! –El mencionado voltea ver quien lo llama, y ve que era konohamaru era quien lo llamaba – ¿Adónde vas? –pregunto.

-Bueno quería ir al rio para lavarme la cara –respondió – ¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –pregunto.

-Este…bueno, no veo por qué no –dijo el haciéndole una seña con la mano de que lo siguiera a lo cual el joven sonrió.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron al rio mientras Konohamaru entablaba una conversa con Naruto, mientras tanto afuera en la casa rodante del campamento Kurenai e Izumi observaban como Kakashi, Asuma, Chojuro y Shisui estaban discutiendo, eso causa una risa pequeña a las dos mujeres.

-Pareciera que los hombres no pueden vivir sin pelear –dijo Izumi viendo la escena.

-Sí, pero hay que admitirlo esa es una de las cosas que nos atraen de ellos –dijo Kurenai mirando de reojo a Asuma.

La mirada de Izumi se posó en Kurenai junto a una sonrisa.

-Dígame Kurenai, ¿porque usted y el señor Asuma no se han dicho que se aman? -pregunto la muchacha.

Ante la pregunta de la peli negro la Yuhi tuvo un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Q-que?! Yo-yo no sé-sé de qué e-estas h-hablando Izumi jejeje ¿yo amar a Asuma? por favor –decía nerviosamente mientras rodaba los ojos

-…mmm se me hace que si lo quiere –le dijo sonriendo.

-N-no digas eso en voz alta –le reclamo susurrándole.

-Perdón, pero no niegue que podrían hacer una buena pareja –dijo ella.

-No digas esas cosas por favor –pidió mientras tapaba su sonrojo.

-Pero si es verdad señorita Kurenai –dijo Ayame acercándose con una hoya de agua –El señor Asuma y usted formarían una linda pareja –.

-¿Tú también dices eso Ayame? Las dos solo quieren molestarme –dijo la Yuhi.

-No, de eso nada que ver –dijo Izumi –eso solo que todos deben encontrar el amor alguna vez en su vida, ¿No es verdad Ayame? –le pregunto viéndola con una mirada divertida.

-Ah…sí, pero ¿por qué me viste así? –pregunto.

-No te hagas la santa, yo sé que tú y el señor Kakashi…-estaba diciendo.

-¡Kya! N-no digas t-tonterías –exclamo para luego irse con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Al irse la castaña Izumi soltó una risa muy grande por la reacción que tuvo.

-Te gusta molestar a los demás ¿no? –pregunto Kurenai soltando un suspiro.

-Jajajaja pe-perdón es que me divierte –dijo ella entre risas.

-No tienes remedio –dijo ella.

Mientras Izumi estaba riendo por detrás llego Itachi junto a Sasuke.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –pregunto el azabache.

Izumi al escuchar la voz de Itachi paro de reír y de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Oh no, por nada solo cosas que pasan –explico con una sonrisa.

-Oh bien, ¿estas ocupada? –pregunto Itachi.

-Por el momento… -iba a decir.

-Voy a ir al rio –dijo Sasuke a su hermano, el chico le dio la ballesta que tenía en su hombro a su hermano –nos vemos luego.

-Ah ok –dijo Itachi.

-Bueno voy a ver si Ayame necesita ayuda, los dejo solos –dijo Kurenai retirándose, pero antes de irse paso cerca de Izumi y le susurro –Suerte con tu casanovas –dijo provocando un sonrojo a la chica.

-¿Bueno, te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? –le pregunto Itachi.

-Ah, b-bueno, me gusta la idea –dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo.

Mientras Itachi e Izumi hablaban, Sakura llevaba una cesta de ropa al rio, y fue cuando vio a Sasuke.

-Sasuke –le llamo – ¿también vas al rio?

Sasuke volteo para verla y luego respondió.

-Sí, me apetece dar una vuelta –dijo él.

-Pues te acompaño, tengo que llevar la ropa allá –dijo Sakura señalando la ropa que traía.

-Está bien, vamos entonces –dijo este caminando al lado de Sakura.

 **(En el rio)**

* * *

Naruto estaba lavándose la cara con el agua que venia del rio, la sensación refrescante del agua aliviaba el estrés que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Volver a Atlanta y recuperar lo perdido…

…O no volver y seguir con su camino.

Realmente necesitaba elegir.

Y su cabeza desde hace un rato le estaba diciendo que tenía que escoger la primera.

No solamente por las armas que había perdido, sino también para hablarles y advertirles a los hermanos del Desierto de lo que les pasaría si van a esa ciudad.

Sí, su radio comunicador se había quedado en la bolsa, y tenía que recuperarlo.

Él estaba en deuda con esos dos hermanos que lo ayudaron, y tenía que hacer algo.

-Naruto ¿me vas a enseñar todo lo que sabes? –pregunto Konohamaru sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-No lo sé Konohamaru –respondió –como dije ayer, tengo que seguir mi camino.

-Pero, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Mañana seguiremos nuestro camino, sería mejor si nos acompañas –alego el niño.

-La idea es buena, pero necesito encontrar a mis amigos –dijo el –sé que aún están con vida, son fuertes –agrego pesando en Hinata.

-mmm, estar acompañado es mejor que estar solo –dijo el niño –mi tío siempre dice eso, es importante tener a alguien que te cuide la espalda.

-Tu tío es sabio, lo admito –dijo dándole un sorbo al agua que tenía en las palmas de sus manos –Tal vez me vaya…pero antes debo volver a Atlanta.

Konohamaru lo observo como si no hubiera oído bien.

Entre las ramas de los árboles se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas. Naruto alzo su mirada y vio como Shikamaru estaba acostado en la gruesa rama del árbol dormido.

-Algunos tienen el sueño pesado –dijo Naruto con gracia.

-Bueno Shikamaru a pesar de ser perezoso es muy inteligente –dijo Konohamaru llamando la atención del rubio –su papa era amigo de mi tío y siempre comentaba que él es muy listo, cuando mi tío se hizo cargo de el siempre llegaba a casa con buenas calificaciones –explico.

-Espera… ¿cuándo él se hizo cargo? –pregunto.

Konohamaru solo voltea a ver a Shikamaru para luego volver su mirada a Naruto.

-Bueno, a él no le gusta comentar nada de eso, pero… -iba a hablar cuando…

-Konohamaru –lo llamo una voz desde atrás, Konohamaru se quedó callado al oír esa voz conocida –desperté y estoy escuchando lo que ibas a decir.

-Ah e-este h-hola Shikamaru –saludo el joven al ver como Shikamaru ya había despertado.

-Tú ya sabes que no me gusta que hablen de mí –le dijo.

-Bueno… -Konohamaru se veía nervioso.

-Por favor no lo regañes, fue culpa mía, yo pregunte –intervino Naruto.

Shikamaru se quedó viendo un momento al rubio y después a Konohamaru.

-Que fastidio –expreso mientras soltaba un bostezo –bueno no es algo aún me importe, en pocas palabras, mis padres están en un lugar mejor –explico.

Naruto ante la respuesta que le dio Shikamaru solo bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento –respondió.

Shikamaru levanto una ceja ante la disculpa.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –Pregunto –no es como si me afectara ya lo supere.

-Bueno sí, pero perder a personas que son importantes para ti…debe de ser duro, perdón –volvió a disculparse Naruto.

Shikamaru poso su mirada sobre Naruto, Konohamaru solo veía expectante, finalmente Shikamaru dio una sonrisa cansada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan, gracias por tu comprensión –agradeció.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa.

-No hay de que amigo –le respondió.

Shikamaru se despidió de los dos mientras caminaba con dirección a donde estaban los demás.

-Hablas con mucha seguridad, eres increíble –dijo Konohamaru.

-Bueno no es para tanto solo dije la verdad, eso es importante –hablo Naruto, luego se preguntó algo.

-"¿Por qué luzco maduro? si apenas un año atrás estaba haciendo bromas a mis maestros y compañeros" –se preguntó mentalmente.

Al rio donde estaban Naruto y Konohamaru llegaron Sasuke y Sakura, la última llego cargando ropa.

-Vaya aún están aquí –hablo Sakura.

-Oh buenos días Sakura, Sasuke –saludo Konohamaru alzando su mano.

Sakura le devolvió el saludo y Sasuke le respondió con un monosílabo como saludo.

-Naruto –Konohamaru se dirigió al rubio – ¿enserio vas a irte?

Naruto ante la pregunta hecha solo volteo a mirar a Konohamaru el cual lo veía con ojos de borrego.

Naruto sonrió para luego sacar de su bolsillo la navaja que había encontrado. Konohamaru quedó impresionado al ver el objeto filoso.

-Ten –le extendió la navaja.

-¿Eh? –Dijo confundido – ¿por qué me la das?

-Es un regalo, de mí para ti –explico.

El joven castaño al oír lo dicho por Naruto quedo impresionado.

-¿En serio me la regalas? –pregunto emocionado.

-Sí, es un obsequio para ti –aclaro.

Konohamaru con emoción extendió su mano a la navaja que le obsequio Naruto y la tomo en su mano, el chico podía sentir emoción al tenerla.

-Es genial, gracias, muchas gracias –agradeció observando el arma en sus manos.

-No hay de qué, pero a cambio quiero que la uses con responsabilidad, recuerda que no es un juguete –explico.

-Si lo hare, muchas gracias…jefe –agradeció.

Naruto pareció no haber escuchado bien como lo llamo.

-Eh… ¿Ok? –respondió.

Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sasuke ¿qué tal tú y tu hermano? –pregunto la peli rosa mientras enjuagaba una prenda de vestir en el rio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto el azabache mientras observaba la corriente del rio.

-Digo, ¿cómo es su relación? –pregunto.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio un momento, después respondió.

-Supongo que bien –explico.

Sakura dio una sonrisa ante la respuesta dada.

-Me alegra mucho que tengan una buena relación de hermanos –expreso ella con una sonrisa –a veces desearía tener un hermano menor –agrego en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto al no escuchar.

-N-No, nada –hablo mientras se enfocaba en la ropa.

Sasuke volvió su vista al rio, en ese momento la vista de Sasuke paseo por el lugar hasta poder dar con Naruto y Konohamaru.

El azabache dio unos pasos y empezó a caminar a ellos.

-Eh, ¿Sasuke a donde vas? –pregunto Sakura al ver al chico marcharse.

-A saludar –respondió sin más.

Naruto observaba como Konohamaru tenía un brillo en sus ojos al recibir la navaja de parte de él.

-Oye rubio –oyó como lo llamaban, al voltear observo que el hermano de Itachi fue quien lo llamo.

-Eh… ¿yo? –pregunto mientras veía al azabache acercándose.

-Si tú –aclaro.

-¿Ok? Me llamo Naruto por cierto…-hablaba mientras veía a Sasuke acercarse.

-Si, como sea –dijo este poniéndose al frente de él

Konohamaru veía a los dos chicos frente a frente.

-Engañaste a todos…pero a mí no –dijo este.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? –pidió saber.

-La historia acerca de ese Gánster Carl Johnson –hablo –No me creí nada de lo que hablaste –.

-A mí no me interesa si creíste o no es la verdad –dijo mientras veía al rio.

-No me digas que te crees el rudo solo por esa invención tuya –hablo viendo cómo e rubio volteaba a verlo.

-Yo no me creo nada, solo soy alguien que quiere sobrevivir –dijo él.

Sasuke se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello.

-Escucha bien, detesto a los que tratan de verme la cara, así que solo no te hagas el listo y no habrá problemas –dijo en tono amenazante.

Konohamaru al ver la situación decidió parar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke por favor, no te ha hecho nada déjalo en paz –pidió el castaño.

-Tu cállate Konohamaru –advirtió.

En un descuido Naruto se zafo del agarre y empujo a Sasuke el cual casi pierde el equilibrio.

-No me vuelvas a tocar –advirtió el rubio mirando fijamente al azabache

Sasuke en ese momento se acercó peligrosamente donde Naruto, pero fue parado por Sakura quien había observado.

-Sasuke para ya, dijiste que vendrías a saludar –argumento ella.

-Y eso hice –dijo él mientras miraba al rubio el cual también lo veía con un ceño fruncido –pero también quise aclarar unas cosas nada mas –agrego.

-Lo amenazaste, eso no fue aclarar las cosas –dijo Konohamaru.

-Basta –dijo una voz viniendo a ellos, era Shion la cual había visto lo que paso –Sasuke lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no se amenaza a nadie sin ninguna razón –regaño ella.

-Oh créeme tengo una razón –dijo volteando a ver a Naruto –Nos vemos… -dijo viéndolo con una mirada sínica, el chico se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Al marcharse el pelinegro Sakura se dirigió a Naruto.

-Por favor perdónalo, no sé qué le paso –le dijo mientras veía al rubio.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojado ni nada –respondió Naruto.

Sakura se disculpó una vez más y salió al campamento con la ropa que había llevado al rio.

-Shion ¿desde cuándo estabas aquí? –pregunto Konohamaru a la chica.

-Oh bueno, lo suficiente para ver lo que hizo Sasuke –explico.

-¿Y por qué no paraste esto antes? –le pregunto nuevamente el niño.

-Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar –aclaro.

Shion acabo de hablar y enfoco su vista en el joven rubio de enfrente.

-Oye –le llamo.

-Eh… ¿sí? –pregunto.

-Esto es tuyo ¿verdad? –pregunto indicándole el cuaderno que tenía.

Naruto al ver el cuaderno de notas que se trajo consigo extendió su mano hacia la chica.

Shion entendió, y le devolvió el cuaderno.

-Si es mido –respondió mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo del pantalón –y es de carácter sentimental, no me gusta que la tomen sin permiso.

-Ah bueno perdón –se disculpó Shion con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Konohamaru se preguntaba por qué razón Shion se ponía nerviosa, ella nunca se había puesto nerviosa la conocía muy bien.

-Oh Konohamaru es verdad, tu tío te estaba buscando hace un rato, deberías ir antes de que se preocupe –le aviso la muchacha.

-Oh bien, entonces nos vemos luego –se despidió mientras salía al campamento.

Al irse Konohamaru Shion hablo dirigiéndose a Naruto.

-Esas…canciones que tienes ahí se oyen muy bien –expreso ella.

Naruto tardó en responder un poco.

-Em…gracias –agradeció mientras miraba el rio.

-Nunca antes las había oído de esas canciones… ¿tú las escribiste? –pregunto la chica.

Naruto sin tomar mucha importancia de eso, respondió.

-Si –contesto.

-Oh, debió haber sido complicado escribirlas –hablo la muchacha.

-No tanto ya tenía las ideas en mi cabeza –explico.

Hubo un minuto de silencio un poco incómodo para el rubio, estar cerca de esa muchacha que se parecía algo a Hinata lo tenía algo intranquilo.

-Me parece increíble tener a alguien como tú con nosotros –expreso la rubia con alegría.

Naruto levanto una ceja al oír lo dicho por Shion

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto.

-Pues se nota que sabes de muchas cosas, como el manejo de armas, encender autos sin su llave…escribir canciones lindas –agregó lo último en voz baja –si tú nos enseñaras eso a nosotros podríamos estar preparados para lo que sea, nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí –explico ella dándole una sonrisa.

Naruto volteo a ver a Shion quien le sonreía, la sonrisa que le daba le recordó a la sonrisa de Hinata, cálida y reconfortante.

Ante ese pensamiento el rubio sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-Shion me alagas con eso…pero no me quedare –hablo Naruto.

Shion lo miro sorprendido, y luego hablo.

-Es por la gente a la que buscas ¿verdad? –pregunto.

-En parte si…pero también debo regresar a Atlanta por mi bolsa –explico.

-¿Uh? ¿Por las armas que perdiste? –pregunto.

-No solo por eso, es también para comunicar la situación a lo que me ayudaron –dijo.

-No te entiendo –expreso Shion.

-Mira, las personas que me ayudaron también iban a ir a Atlanta, yo me iba a comunicar con ellos con un radio comunicador para avisarles cualquier cosa, pero mi radio se quedó en la bolsa…por eso tengo que volver –acabo de explicar.

Shion se quedó un momento en silencio, luego hablo.

-Aquí pueden ayudarte, te pueden acompañar para que no vas solo, tuviste suerte ayer, pero si vas solo no podrás salir de ahí Naruto –argumento.

-No, no quiero que les pase nada, por eso iré solo, es mejor así, créeme –dijo el mientras caminaba de camino hacia el campamento.

Shion vio como el rubio tomaba camino al campamento, ella lanzo un suspiro mientras se acercaba a ver la corriente del rio.

 **(En el campamento)**

* * *

Naruto caminaba dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás.

El rubio se detuvo un momento y chequeo el cuaderno de notas en las que estaban escritas sus canciones, una de ellas fue la que llamo más su atención.

Al ver la canción no pudo evitar suprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa canción fue la primera que escribió con una dedicación especial a Hinata.

Pero no pudo dedicársela por el acontecimiento que sucedió.

Con un suspiro volvió a guardar el cuaderno y siguió caminando.

-"Hinata, con todo mi corazón deseo que tú, Hanabi y el Sr. Hyuga estén bien" –pidió mentalmente.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, Kakashi y Asuma estaban abriendo el cofre de la furgoneta que habían traído de Atlanta y comparaban las piezas internas de la furgoneta con la de la casa rodante.

-Talvez si cambiamos la batería pueda que logremos que funcione –argumento asuma viendo la batería de la casa y del furgón.

-Puede ser, pero necesitamos ver que este en muy buen estado –explico Kakashi observando el furgón.

Naruto al llegar observa que están viendo la batería del furgón.

Inmediatamente el rubio se dirigió hacia Kakashi y Asuma.

-¿Que hacen? –pregunto Naruto.

-Necesitamos la batería para que la casa rodante arranque –explico Chojuro apareciéndose por detrás con una llave inglesa –y por lo que vemos, esta batería está en buen estado.

-Así es, después de mucho tiempo podremos poner a andar la casa rodante –dijo Asuma pidiendo la llave inglesa a Chojuro.

-No, no, esperen no pueden hacer eso –exclamo deteniéndolos.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Por qué voy a llevarme el furgón –hablo Naruto.

-¿Llevártelo? ¿A dónde? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Les dije que iba a seguir con mi camino hoy, tengo que recuperar mi bolsa –expreso el muchacho –lo siento, pero necesito la furgoneta.

-Oye no hablaras enserio, ¿verdad muchacho? –pregunto Asuma.

-Hablo enserio señor, y necesito el furgón –explico.

-Escucha Naruto sé que necesitas irte, pero créeme, lo mejor para ti seria que te quedaras –hablo Kakashi tratando de convencerlo.

-Créanme, me gustaría, pero no puedo, a menos hasta que me dé por vencido –dijo el muchacho.

Naruto camino hacia unos cordeles en el que está secándose su chaqueta la toca pero aún estaba húmeda.

-Creo que no me la llevare –murmuro para sí mismo caminando hacia el furgón y abriéndolo.

-Eh Naruto escucha por favor, va a ser un suicidio para ti si te vas, en especial si planeas volver a Atlanta –dijo Chojuro observando como el rubio revisaba la Beretta 92.

Naruto gruño al ver que no tenía balas, guardo el arma y vio que la .45 tenía una sola bala.

-Maldita sea –maldijo –pueda que tengas razón Chojuro, ir sin munición me dificultara las cosas –hablo Naruto.

-Ves –indico Asuma –lo mejor es que olvides las armas.

Naruto al escuchar de las armas recordó el radio comunicador.

-No es solo por las armas –hablo el rubio –en la bolsa tenía algo con lo que me iba a comunicar con unas personas.

-¿Comunicarte? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Con las personas que me ayudaron en la ciudad, ellos también se dirigían a Atlanta, en la bolsa tenía un radio, me iba a comunicar con ellos para informarles cualquier acontecimiento –dijo apretando sus puños –pero perdí la bolsa y el radio…una maravilla total –dijo con sarcasmo y con algo de molestia.

-Oh así que era eso…-hablo Kakashi.

-Si era eso…por eso tengo que ir –hablo saliendo de la furgoneta.

-Espera ¿qué? Dijiste que no irías –dijo Asuma.

-No dije que no iría, dije que era un suicidio ir sin munición –explico mientras se acercaba a Kakashi –necesito que me den un arma.

Kakashi viéndolo le respondió.

-No, si planeas ir a Atlanta, no te daré un arma –dijo el peliblanco caminado a la casa rodante.

-Esto no lo hago por mi…lo hago por Gaara y Kankuro, ellos me ayudaron –dijo Naruto haciendo que Kakashi pare de caminar y se voltee a ver a Naruto –no quiero que nada les pase.

Kakashi lo vio por un momento mientras pensaba.

-Naruto –le llamo Konohamaru quien había oído la conversación – ¿enserio vas a irte?

El rubio vio como Konohamaru tenía una cara de tristeza.

-Yo… talvez si…pero oye no hagas esa cara amigo me haces sentir…no se triste –expreso volteando a ver a otro lado.

El niño se acercó a él.

-No te vayas, quédate aquí –pidió el.

Naruto volvió su mirada al castaño quien lo veía con unos ojos como si estuviera por llorar, a él se le vino a la cabeza que la última vez que había visto unos ojos así fue cuando Hanabi le pidió que le comprara un helado en el parque.

El chico levanto su mano y le toco la cabeza al niño.

-Naruto –le llamo Kakashi – ¿qué tanto te importan esas personas a las que quieres advertir de lo de Atlanta?

Naruto cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir.

-Si no fuera por ellos, talvez hubiera muerto en la calle –dijo el –me importan mucho, al igual que las personas que busco.

Kakashi sorprendido ante la respuesta no supo que decir.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Hace un rato que están aquí –pregunto Itachi acercándose al grupo.

-Naruto quiere volver a Atlanta –explico Asuma.

-¿Como? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Así como lo escuchas –hablo Chojuro mientras dejaba las herramientas en el piso y caminaba hacia los demás del grupo.

Kakashi veía una determinación grande en el rubio, algo que le hizo recordar a alguien.

-Naruto ¿qué es eso de que quieres volver a Atlanta? –pregunto Itachi.

Naruto quien aún tenía al lado a Konohamaru respondió.

-Recuperar mi bolsa –hablo sin más.

-Naruto sabes que… -iba a hablar Itachi.

-Sí, es muy arriesgado, eres como el número 5 que me dice eso hoy Itachi –dijo el con un suspiro.

El rubio observo como Kakashi estaba pensativo. En eso Naruto al recordar que solo tenían pistolas y una escopeta tuvo una idea.

-Les propongo algo –hablo Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes –voy a ir a Atlanta, recupero mi bolsa…y regresare a darles la furgoneta para que puedan arreglar la casa rodante, aparte de eso les daré la mitad de las armas –dijo el sorprendiendo a Kakashi y al resto, Asuma e Itachi se acercaron para hablar un momento con Kakashi.

El joven estaba negociado con ellos, una oferta buena de hecho, aparte de la furgoneta tendrían armas para poder sobrevivir a los caminantes.

Kakashi hablo.

-Está bien Naruto, te daré un arma e iras a Atlanta–le dijo Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió ante eso.

-Pero no iras solo –dijo Asuma –será peligroso que vayas solo, así que te acompañaremos –

-¿Eh? –Naruto pareció haber escuchado mal.

-Tu nos dices a qué hora debemos salir y saldremos –indico Itachi.

-Oigan, aprecio esto de veraz, pero no tienen por qué molestarse en ayudarme–dijo Naruto.

-No es ninguna molestia, nos alegrara ayudarte –expreso Asuma –voy a avisar a los demás –dijo mientras tomaba camino donde estaban Shisui e Izumi.

-Voy a traer las armas –dijo Kakashi retirándose a la casa rodante.

-Oye anímate, va a salir bien amigo –dijo Itachi viendo a Naruto para luego retirarse con los demás.

El rubio vio como Itachi y los demás se fueron, Naruto vio como Konohamaru tenía la mirada gacha.

El rubio se agacho un poco para hablarle.

-Oye ya quita esa cara…si quieres ser mi aprendiz no puedes mostrar esa cara –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al oír lo dicho por Naruto el Sarutobi levanto la vista y vio al rubio con emoción.

-¿Te quedaras? –pregunto el chico.

Naruto quedo un momento en silencio y viendo a Konohamaru le dijo.

-Me quedare por un tiempo –respondió.

El castaño quedo confuso ante lo dicho.

-¿No te quedas definitivamente? –pregunto cambiando de cara.

-Te lo dije, me quedare por un tiempo… -volvió a decir, Naruto vio como el semblante del chico volvió a decaer un poco –pero en este tiempo tu y yo vamos a desenvolvernos mucho amigo, te enseñare muchas cosas ¿te parece? –pregunto estrechando su mano hacia él.

Konohamaru vio la mano de Naruto levantada y en ese momento el estrecho su mano con la suya.

-¡Claro que si…Jefe! –expreso contento.

-¿Jefe dices? –Pregunto divertido –bueno puedes llamarme como quieras.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias! –agradeció el chico dándole un abrazo.

-Jejeje ok –dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

 **(Una hora después)**

* * *

Después de explicar la situación y organizarse, ya estaban listos para ir a Atlanta.

Asuma, Itachi, Shisui, Izumi, Chojuro y Naruto estaban ingresando en el furgón para partir directo a Atlanta.

Naruto iba a entrar a dentro cuando…

-¡Naruto! –le llamo Kakashi, el peliblanco le hizo señas para que fuera a donde el, el chico camino hacia él.

-Si Kakashi ¿pasa algo? –pregunto.

-Si quería darte esto… -le dijo dándole unas balas de una 92 –tenia algunas balas para el modelo de tu arma, son 11, tal vez no sea mucho pero servirán.

Naruto tomo las balas del arma y de inmediato empezó a cargar el cargador de su arma.

-Me servirá mucho, gracias –agradeció por darle las municiones.

-No es nada, como sabes no podré ir porque necesito quedarme con los demás por si pasa algo, así que Asuma estará al pendiente, por favor sigan sus indicaciones –pidió el peliblanco viendo al rubio.

Naruto termino de cargar el cargador y lo metió en la pistola para cargarla.

El joven levanto su mirada hacia Kakashi.

-Claro, no habrá problemas –aseguro mientras guardaba el arma en su cinturón.

-Me alegra oír eso –dijo dándole una sonrisa con su ojo –y…cuando vuelvas me gustaría hablar contigo –pidió Kakashi.

-Oh claro no hay problema, hablaremos cuando vuelva –aseguro mientras le daba una sonrisa –me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego –se despidió y camino al furgón.

-Claro, hasta luego –se despidió igualmente viendo al rubio subir al furgón.

-Oye –

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar a alguien llamándolo.

-¿Eh? ¿Shion? ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto al ver que Shion la llamaba.

La chica lo miraba mientras con su mano sostenía su antebrazo.

-Tengan cuidado –dijo la muchacha viendo a Naruto.

-Claro que lo tendremos –aviso el rubio –nos vemos… -

-Ah Naruto… -le volvió a llamar.

-Eh ¿sí? –pregunto Naruto.

-No, nada, que les vaya bien –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Naruto quedo algo confundido por la conversación, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Por favor regresen con bien –pidió Hikari mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Claro mama, volveremos todos y no te preocupes estaré bien –le aseguro mientras terminaba el abrazo.

La mama de Izumi se alejó del furgón dejando a su hija ir al viaje.

-Promete que tú estarás bien y volverás sano y salvo –le pidió Kurenai a Asuma quien estaba en el asiento de conductor.

-Te lo prometo, volveré –le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Kurenai sonrió y con un pequeño sonrojo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Tío, quiero que todos vuelvan bien, por favor cuídalos –pidió Konohamaru mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del conductor.

-Claro que si campeón, todos estaremos bien, cuidare que nada malo nos pase, tu encárgate de cuidar a Kurenai ¿sí? –pidió el pelinegro a su sobrino.

-¡Claro que sí lo hare! –afirmo el niño mientras sonreía.

Asuma y Kurenai sonrieron por la promesa que hizo el niño, Konohamaru fue llevado por Kurenai aun lado de la furgoneta.

Naruto apareció y entro adentro de la furgoneta saludando a todos.

-Listo, ya podemos ir –afirmo el rubio a los presentes.

-Bien, ya estamos listos, nos vamos entonces –dijo Asuma mientras arrancaba el furgón.

Al encenderse el vehículo ya iban a irse, Asuma iba a acelerar pero se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta del furgón.

Todos vieron que el que había abierto la puerta fue Sasuke, el hermano de Itachi, el azabache entro adentro y cerró la puerta.

-Sasuke ¿qué haces? –pregunto Itachi al ver como su hermano había entrado a la furgoneta.

-Yo también voy –respondió.

-¿Que? No Sasuke, tú te quedas aquí –dijo Itachi.

-Tengo 15 años, ya no soy un niño para que me digas que hacer –dijo Sasuke mientras revisaba su ballesta.

-Entiende que esto es peligroso…-trato de convencerlo.

-Ya déjalo –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Esto es peligroso, si algo le pasa…-trataba de hablar Itachi.

-Tranquilo…mientras cuidemos nuestras espaladas no pasara nada –dijo Naruto con serenidad.

-No sé por qué, pero parece que tenemos a otro Kakashi –susurro Chojuro por la despreocupación que presento el rubio.

Sasuke le dio una mirada a Naruto y este también lo vio por unos instantes.

Sasuke se dirigió a Asuma.

-Conduzca Asuma, hay que llegar rápido –aviso Sasuke.

Asuma vio a Itachi el cual dio un suspiro y le dijo que arrancara.

El furgón se puso en marcha, y salió del campamento.

Kakashi veía como el furgón se alejaba del lugar.

-Naruto…talvez esté equivocado…pero…te pareces a mi maestro Minato… -hablo Kakashi para sí mismo mientras levantaba su vista y veía al cielo.

 **(En otra parte)**

* * *

Una muchacha peliazul con el cabello un poco largo estaba arrodillada en frente de un montículo de tierra.

La muchacha de ojos aperlados se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia para después retirarse.

Al ver su rostro completo se ve que es Hinata Hyuga la cual tenía un poco crecido el cabello y llevaba en su cuello un collar que le había regalado su difunta madre.

Hinata agarro el collar con su mano mientras sentía que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Papa… -hablo en voz baja mientras sentía que perdía el control de sus lágrimas -…te extrañamos –.

La peliazul reprimiendo un poco los ligeros sollozos que empezaban a salir, se calmó y se limpió las lágrimas que había liberado.

Solo había llorado unas pocas veces, cuando su mama murió, ahora que su padre murió…y cuando se enteró que Naruto había quedado en coma.

Cuando se entero acerca de eso, fue un golpe duro para ella.

El chico solo quería hablar con ella, pero ella se negó.

Pensaba que si hubiera hablado con él, si lo escuchaba, nada le habría pasado y tal vez nunca hubiera sido herido por protegerla.

El pensar en Naruto después de un tiempo sin mencionar nada al respecto de él la ponía muy triste, y le daban ganas de volver a llorar.

La muchacha se alejó del patio e ingreso a la casa de dos plantas que estaba habitando junto a su hermana menor.

La peliazul al entrar se percató de que su hermana no estaba en la sala ni en la cocina.

Hinata empezó a recorrer la casa buscando a su hermana, pero al no encontrarla se empezó a preocupar.

-*Sniff* *Sniff* -se escuchó unos ligeros sollozos dentro de una habitación, la peliazul entro y ahí vio cómo su hermana estaba acostada en la cama mientras abrazaba un oso de peluche.

-Hanabi… -la llamo.

La castaña al oír que la llamaban volteo y vio a Hinata parada en la entrada de la puerta, la niña escondió su cabeza en lasa sabanas.

-Hanabi ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hinata acercándose a la niña y sentándose en la cama.

Hanabi se quedó en silencio un rato, pero al final respondió.

-E-extraño a-a m-mi p-papa –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Hinata ya no pudiendo resistir más abrazo a su hermana quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también lo extraño…-hablo mientras empezaba a derramar unas lágrimas.

Afuera de la casa se veía claramente aun el mensaje escrito en la puerta: TENGAN FE.

 **(Mientras…)**

* * *

El furgón con las personas se acercaba a Atlanta.

Durante el camino algunos conversaban mientras esperaban llegar a Atlanta, pero Naruto y Sasuke desde que habían salido del campamento no habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

El rubio había quedado con los ojos cerrados mientras simulaba estar dormido pero en verdad estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Naruto –el joven rubio abrió los ojos al sentir que lo llamaban –ya llegamos.

En efecto ya habían llegado a la ciudad, Naruto vio como todos empezaban a bajar de la furgoneta, el también salió.

Sasuke iba a salir cuando siente que es detenido por su hermano Itachi.

-Escucha quédate cerca y no te separes ¿quedo claro? –pregunto Itachi soltando a su hermano el cual solo bufo molesto para luego salir del coche causando un suspiro por Itachi.

Ya una vez todos afuera empezaron a caminar unos cuantos metros hacia adelante mientras Naruto iba a la cabeza para ver que dirección necesitaban tomar para llegar rápidamente.

-Muy bien –hablo Naruto –por esta calle tenemos que ir para llegar rápidamente –explico.

-El trabajo más fácil del mundo –dijo Asuma mientras caminaba por la calle dicha por Naruto.

Pero de repente todos se detuvieron, delante de ellos había una horda de caminantes los cuales estaban alrededor del tanque, cerca de donde se encontraba la bolsa.

-No creo que podamos pasar sin que nos vean –dijo Chojuro viendo a los caminantes.

-Fantástico, ¿y ahora qué? –pregunto Shisui.

Al ver la situación en la que estaban lo que necesitaban era un milagro.

-Genial… ¿qué sugieres? capitán especial –le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto el cual solo frunció el ceño un poco.

-Veamos… -dijo viendo atentamente –necesito que alguien rápido vaya por ese callejón y atraiga su atención por unos instantes –

Naruto vio que nadie se ofrecía y que habían votado la mirada a un lado.

El rubio suspiro.

-Necesito que alguien agarre la bolsa y corra a esa dirección –señalo la dirección de al frente –nos vemos luego.

Naruto camino agachado por el callejón bajo la mirada atenta de la gente que lo acompañaba.

El rubio había llegado al frente del lugar donde estaba el tanque y vio claramente que la bolsa estaba tirada ahí junto con la gorra de policía que había perdido.

Naruto aprovecho y sacó su arma.

Con la empuñadura golpeó fuertemente los contenedores del callejón llamando así la atención de los caminantes.

Los caminantes se guiaron por el ruido y caminando se dirigieron al origen.

Naruto al ver que se acercaban salió del callejón en silencio mientras los caminantes estaban ingresando a este.

-Es hora –dijo Asuma levantándose y corriendo hacia el lugar siendo seguido por el resto del grupo.

Asuma al llegar cerca del tanque vio la bolsa tirada en el lugar, rápidamente la tomo y corrió al lugar que Naruto había dicho.

-Vamos rápido –dijo Asuma al resto mientras llegaban al punto exacto.

-¿Enserio tenían que correr tanto? –Pregunto Izumi de rodillas jadeando –estoy exhausta.

-Ya paso, ahora ya tenemos la bolsa –dijo Itachi.

-Oigan ¿y Naruto? –pregunto Chojuro.

-Aquí –dijo el rubio llegando igualmente exaltado al grupo.

-Salió perfecto, ya tenemos la bolsa de armas –explico Asuma enseñándole la bolsa al rubio.

-Si es perfecto –dijo Naruto –ahora solo debemos salir de aquí.

-Pero por donde saldremos el camino debe de estar lleno de caminantes –dijo Shisui.

-Tranquilos, solo hay que…-

La conversación fue interrumpida por el gruñido de cuatro caminantes que habían visto al grupo y que se dirigían a ellos.

-Demonios –maldijo Sasuke apuntando con su ballesta y atravesando el cráneo de uno con una flecha.

-Oigan vienen más por aquí –señalo Chojuro a la otra esquina en la cual se acercaba una gran horda.

-No –dijo Naruto al ver que se acercaban por montones.

-¡Por aquí rápido! –exclamo Asuma entrando a un edificio.

Todos entraron al edificio siendo guiados por asuma, corrieron y entraron a un estacionamiento de autos el cual estaba poco iluminado.

Todos al entrar se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras Asuma trababa la puerta de entrada.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto Shisui.

-Habrá que esperar –respondió Naruto.

-Claro que tendrán que esperar –dijo una voz desconocida por detrás alertando al grupo, de pronto se oyen ruidos de armas y se muestra como salen cinco personas armadas con pistolas, el que hablo estaba en el medio con un revolver–Por que de aquí, no saldrán si no nos dan la bolsa.

Naruto quien todavía estaba de espaldas maldijo por lo bajo, no por la situación en la que estaban, sino porque reconoció al dueño de esa voz.

Lentamente el rubio volteo y vio a quien no esperaba volver a ver, un joven de entre unos 15 años albino…una molestia para él.

-…Toneri –le llamo Naruto.

El joven oyó esa voz muy conocida, y al ver al dueño de la voz lo que pudo hacer fue mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

-…Naruto Uzumaki –

* * *

 **Hola amigos, espero que estén muy bien.**

 **Aquí está el Capitulo número 4 de The Walking Dead Shippuden.**

 **Para serles sincero jamás en mi vida pensé en hacer este capítulo tan grande, pero después de acabarlo la primera vez y leerlo para ver como quedo no me sentí satisfecho con el resultado, así que lo volví a reescribir una vez más, y otra vez y otra vez…un ciclo si fin jejeje.**

 **Al final pude ordenar las ideas claramente y ahí salió este capítulo largo.**

 **No quiero que se acostumbren a los capítulos largos, este lo hice largo porque necesitaba meter mis ideas y mis opiniones para que la historia vaya tomando forma.**

 **Una cosa más.**

 **Apoyen nuestra campaña:**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones o críticas respecto a la historia. Y con gusto responderé a los que comentaron.**

 **Por favor dejen su Review que eso me inspira seguir con la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido que tengan una buena tarde.**


	6. Sangre y Plomo

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Sangre y Plomo.**

La furgoneta estaba andando en la carretera.

Asuma estaba conduciendo con una expresión de tristeza, a su lado estaba Chojuro el cual estaba con la misma expresión.

En la parte de atrás estaba Izumi la cual tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado, junto a ella estaba Itachi el cual miraba arrodillado un bulto tapado por una manta mientras ponía su mano en el centro del bulto, al ver un poco más abajo se puedo observar unas piernas que sobresalían debajo de la manta, también había un poco de sangre en el piso del furgón.

Sasuke estaba con sus ojos cerrados mientras apretaba una punta de sus flechas con su mano. Al lado del azabache estaba sentado Naruto el cual tenía sus manos puestas sobre sus rodillas, se podía ver claramente que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

El rubio veía fijamente hacia la nada mientras tenía una expresión entre furia e impotencia.

Naruto dirigió su mirada a la bolsa por la cual él y los demás habían vuelto a Atlanta…

Y entonces cerro sus ojos con fuerza y los abrió nuevamente con la misma expresión de hace rato, entonces agarra la gorra que había recogido y se la pone…

Sasuke quien aún seguía apretando la punta de la flecha abrió los ojos al oír un ruido a su lado. Volteo y vio como Naruto estaba buscando algo en la bolsa que habían traído.

El blondo saco de la bolsa el radio que se había llevado consigo, lo guardo en su bolsillo trasero. Luego volvió a buscar y saco de la bolsa dos cargadores y una caja de balas de una 92, y después saco un rifle de francotirador y una caja de municiones, el rifle lo puso detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto Sasuke al ver al rubio hacer eso.

Naruto no respondió y solo se acercó Asuma.

-Detenga el furgón –.

El hombre de cabello negro volteo a ver al joven el cual le había dicho que se parase, ¿pero por qué hacerlo?

-¿Que? –pregunto viéndolo expectante.

-Que pare el furgón –volvió a repetir alzando un poco la voz.

Los demás que estaban en el vehículo vieron lo que acontecía, Chojuro entonces se dirigió al rubio.

-Naruto ¿por qué pides eso? –le pregunto el peliazul.

El rubio lo miro por un momento luego negó con la cabeza y se volvió a dirigir a Asuma.

-Le dije que pare el furgón Asuma –volvió a repetir.

El pelinegro volteo un momento y vio que los demás de atrás estaban también confundidos sin saber el porqué de la reacción de Naruto.

-Escucha hijo si no me dices por qué quieres que me detenga entonces…-

-¡Que pare el maldito furgón! –grito el rubio poniendo sus manos en el freno de mano y accionándolo.

El furgón freno bruscamente haciendo que todos los que iban en él se movieran de sus sitios.

Sasuke se levantó enojado.

-¡Oye idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que…?! –no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naruto paso de él y abrió la puerta del furgón saliendo hacia afuera – ¡Oye! –.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Itachi.

-Díganle a Kakashi que la bolsa es suya –dijo Naruto caminando en dirección contraria.

-Espera Naruto –lo llamo Chojuro pero el rubio no escuchaba

Naruto miraba al frente con una mirada seria mientras en su mano tenía un collar muy familiar…

* * *

 **(Intro de la serie)**

* * *

 **Una hora antes…**

 **-…** Naruto Uzumaki –dijo el albino mientras sonreía burlonamente –veo que estas vivo -.

Los del grupo de Naruto veían confundidos la situación.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto Asuma al verlos.

-Lamentablemente si –respondió el rubio.

-¿Pero que es lo que le pasa? –pregunto Izumi viendo como el peliblanco tenía una mirada de odio hacia el Uzumaki.

Toneri se acercó a uno de los otros cinco sujetos, le entrego el revolver que tenía y tomo una Glock 17.

-Creí que estás muerto, la noticia de que quedaste en coma fue enternecedor para mí –dijo el peliblanco acercándose un poco –o ¿dónde están mis modales? Ellos son unos amigos que conocí después de que todo esto paso –dijo señalando a los tipos de atrás -…Naruto ¿no me vas a presentar a las personas que te acompañan? –pregunto el joven a lo cual solo recibió una mirada seria del rubio -…Ok, dejemos de lado las presentaciones, de rodillas, todos –dijo el peliblanco apuntándoles.

Las personas vieron como los demás sujetos también les apuntaban y ellos no tenían al alcance sus armas para defenderse y tampoco podían usar las de la bolsa, entonces decidieron hacer caso.

Naruto arrodillándose igual que los demás le dedico una mirada de enfado y enojo a Toneri.

-Muy bien, ahora sus armas pónganlas lentamente dentro de la bolsa y luego tírennosla –dijo él.

-Vete al infierno –le dijo Sasuke llamando la atención del peliblanco.

-Tal parece que tenemos a un valiente aquí –dijo riéndose, el peliblanco se dirigió a Naruto –Naruto el volver a verte me dio unas ganas de hacer algo que quería hacerte hace tiempo…que te parece si eso se lo hago a ese de ahí –dijo señalando a Sasuke con el cañón del arma -…y a ti te hago algo menos doloroso -.

-Oye –le llamo Itachi –no te atrevas a hacer algo de lo cual puedes arrepentirte –le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Toneri sonrió arrugando un poco el ceño.

-Veo que tal vez tenga que matar a todos –dijo Toneri acercándose un poco más al grupo y manteniéndose a una distancia prudente -…Oye Naruto no tienes nada que decir, mira que nos volvemos a ver después de mucho tiempo…¿nada que decir? -.

El rubio levanta su vista viéndolo de pies a cabeza y luego volteando la mirada hablo.

-Esas botas son horribles –le dijo haciendo que el peliblanco baje la mirada y vea las botas que llevaba puesto.

-Esto no tiene por qué ser así –dijo Chojuro solo para recibir una mirada aburrida del Otsusuki.

-Joven –le llamo Asuma –no tienes por qué complicar las cosas, solo vinimos aquí por la bolsa de Naruto y…-

-¿De Naruto? –Pregunto el Otsusuki –Así que son tuyas, los disparos del otro día fuiste tú –dijo el –vaya, quien diría que el huerfanito Uzumaki supiera manejar armas -.

Naruto apretó los puños ante lo dicho por él.

-Perdón pero enserio me sorprendiste –expreso –nunca imagine que las estúpidas historias que le decías a Hinata fueran ciertas, que uno de los jefes de las pandillas más reconocidas de los Ángeles te adiestrara ya era una cosa absurda –dijo.

Naruto al ir el nombre de su amiga levanto su mirada y se dirigió al peliblanco.

-¿Sabes algo de ella? –pregunto Naruto llamando la atención del albino –donde esta ella, su hermana y su adre –pregunto viéndolo.

Toneri solo ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-No voy hablarte de eso Idiota, ahora solo quiero la bolsa y sus armas y tal vez…-

-¿Sabes algo Toneri? –le pregunto parándose, entonces los sujetos le apuntaron pero Toneri hizo una seña de que no disparen.

-Eres un idiota persistente –dijo el –de rodillas -.

Naruto con impotencia volvió a ponerse de rodillas.

El peliblanco viéndolo busco en sus bolsillos y de ahí saco un collar el cual lo lanzo cerca de donde estaba arrodillado el rubio.

Naruto bajo la mirada y observo que el collar que le había lanzado era el que le pertenecía a Hinata.

-Probablemente ya fue comida para esas cosas unto a su hermana y su papa –dijo mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa.

Naruto cogió el collar y luego volvió a enfocar su vista en Toneri.

-Yo vine con ellos…un día vino una gran horda de esas cosas y entonces nos separamos, suerte para mí, Hinata ya me caía mal, casi siempre hablando de ti, y rezando para que tu alma tuviera descanso…si hubiera sabido que tú estabas vivo…-.

-Cállate –le dijo el rubio mientras apretaba con fuerza el collar que tenía en su mano -…o te mato…-

-¿Perdón? –Pregunto –creo que oí mal…-

-Mejor cierra la boca Otsusuki, me has hecho enojar de la peor manera…ahora me las vas a pagar… -.

Toneri solo volteo y vio a sus secuaces mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-¿Qué demonios dices Uzumaki? –pregunto el avino mirándolo seriamente.

Naruto se quedó observándolo y luego apretando el collar en sus manos le respondió.

-…Te voy a matar…-.

-Basta ya –dijo Shisui poniéndose de pie –los problemas que tengan no nos incumben, no vamos a entregarles las armas, si enserio las quieres pues vas a tener que–

Una detonación resonó por todo el lugar…

Un casquillo caía al piso…

Toneri tenía el arma apuntando hacia arriba…

Del cañón de esta salía humo…

Atrás de Naruto se escuchó un ruido seco de alguien cayendo al piso bruscamente.

-¡No! –grito Itachi acercándose.

-¡Dios mío! –fue el grito de Izumi.

Naruto al oír la detonación en un sitio que tenía mucho eco quedo anonadado, no sabía que paso…

Hasta que volteo atrás y lo vio…

Asuma y Chojuro estaba sosteniendo a Shisui mientras Itachi trataba inútilmente de despertarlo, Izumi se tapaba la boca con preocupación y dolor, y Sasuke estaba paralizado viendo lo que paso…

Shisui tenía un orificio en la cabeza…

Toneri le había disparado a Shisui.

-¡Demonios! –dijo Itachi tratando de detener la sangre que salía de la cabeza del pelinegro.

Toneri bajo el arma y miro al grupo que se veía preocupado y con desesperación.

-Vaya –dijo el mirando a Naruto el cual temblaba ligeramente – ¿quién diría que le atinaría a la primera? –.

-¡Maldito! –Le grito Naruto – ¡Eres un maldito infeliz!

Toneri amartillo el arma y le apunto a Naruto.

-Basta de juegos, hasta nunca…-.

-¡Toneri! –le llamo uno de los sujetos armados – ¡entraron!

El peliblanco vio como la entrada estaba llenándose de caminantes.

-Maldita sea… -dijo apuntando el arma pero…

Naruto se abalanzo hacia el peliblanco haciendo que el arma callera.

-Maldito –dijo Naruto golpeándolo en el suelo.

-¡Quítate de encima! –le dijo empujándolo y levantándose.

-¡Regresa aquí! -.

Toneri salió del lugar junto a sus compinches, Naruto quiso seguirlo pero vio como los caminantes se acercaba.

-¡Tenemos que salir! –dijo Sasuke llamando a los otros.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí –dijo Asuma empezando a levantar a Shisui.

Todos enseguida se vieron acorralados al ver como el lugar se había llenado de muchos caminantes, Naruto un poco exaltado miro a su alrededor y vio la bolsa que habían recuperado, Naruto se acercó a ella…

Itachi había sacado su arma y disparo a los caminantes pero sus municiones se acababan, Asuma quien tenía apoyado a Shisui en el saco su arma y disparo, pero el arma se encasquillo en el tercer disparo.

-Maldita sea… -maldijo soltando el arma.

Sasuke disparo con su ballesta, pero al demorarse en cargarla de nuevo se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

Todos veían con horror como los caminantes se acercaban más y más hasta que faltaba muy poco para que llegaron a ellos.

Los caminantes se acercaban hasta que…

Empezaron a caer al suelo…

Todos escucharon detonaciones que venían cerca de ellos.

Era Naruto el cual estaba disparando una M4 contra los caminantes.

Enseguida los cuerpos reanimados empezaron a caer al piso, algunos aún con vida y otros con un orificio en la cabeza.

Naruto siguió disparando hasta que se quedó sin munición.

Entonces saco su beretta 92 y volvió a disparar.

-¡Corran! –grito Naruto.

El resto aun con sorpresa hicieron caso. Asuma junto a Chojuro levantaron a Shisui y salieron del lugar con los demás. Itachi empujo a algunos caminantes haciéndolos caer en el suelo abriendo paso para que pasaran los demás.

Izumi volteo y vio la bolsa, la agarro antes de salir.

Naruto salió del lugar seguido por los demás, entonces vieron como muchos caminantes empezaron a llegar a donde estaban ellos.

Naruto volteo y giro su mirada buscando un lugar por donde irse, y en efecto encontró el callejón el cual conecta con el extremo de donde estaba el furgón estacionado.

-Por ahí –señalo el rubio guiando a los demás.

Todos empezaron a correr por la dirección señalada, Naruto quien iba atrás de Asuma y Chojuro paro un momento al ver la gorra que había perdido, se agacho y la agarro.

Todos estaban llegando al furgón, los últimos en llegar fueron Naruto Y Sasuke.

-Asuma abrió la puerta y acostó junto con Chojuro a Shisui en el piso.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Asuma, Izumi entro y dejo la bolsa a un lado, Itachi entro y se acercó a Shisui.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron últimos. Entonces el furgón arranco.

-Demonios Shisui resiste, resiste un poco más –dijo Itachi agarrando la mano del pelinegro para ver su pulso el cual ya no se movía.

Naruto veía como Itachi estaba nervioso y como trataba de reanimar a Shisui moviéndolo pero no funcionaba, entonces mira sus manos y las ve cubiertas de sangre, al coger la bolsa y sacar la metralleta mancho sus manos con la sangre que estaba en el suelo.

Itachi se detuvo...y bajo la mirada…

El pelinegro ya no tenía pulso…

* * *

 **(Presente)**

-¿Que le paso? –pregunto Izumi viendo que Naruto ya no estaba a la vista.

-No lo sé, solo nos dijo que la bolsa es nuestra y se fue –dijo Chojuro quien estaba afuera del furgón.

Todos quedaron completamente confundidos al ver como Naruto se marchaba muy de repente del lugar, Sasuke quien estaba aun dentro del furgón vio cómo su hermano estaba viendo al cuerpo de Shisui el cual habían tapado con una manta.

-Todo esto por una bolsa –dijo Itachi para luego soltar una risa fingida – ¿qué les diremos a los otros ahora? -.

-Cálmate un poco –le hablo Sasuke –lo que le paso a Shisui no es algo de lo que tengas que culparte -.

-¿Entonces qué? Era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, debí haber hecho algo maldita sea -.

-Itachi –le llamo Asuma –no te mortifiques, lo que paso no fue tu culpa…no fue culpa de nadie… -

Itachi en ese momento solo bajo la mirada y asintió.

-…-Izumi se mantuvo callada viendo como Itachi se lamentaba por la muerte de su amigo.

-Chojuro, sube –le llamo Asuma –…tenemos que volver -.

-Qué hay de… -.

-Él sabe en donde estamos, si decide volver volverá –dijo Asuma encendiendo el auto.

Chojuro dio una última mirada y con un suspiro entro dentro de la furgoneta.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo, el día había sido rápido, ahora la noche entraba.

Shion estaba leyendo un libro junto a Sakura mientras Konohamaru estaba frente a ellas dibujando en la tierra con una vara.

Kakashi Hatake tenía en sus manos un mapa de la zona, tenía planeado usarlo para poder dirigirse con los demás a otro lugar, no podían permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio.

-Kakashi –llamo Ayame al peliblanco el cual miraba un mapa –ya es tarde, ¿crees que les haya pasado algo? -.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando, si no regresan rápido tendré que ir a buscarlos -.

-No digas tonterías, tú solo no puedes ir, además no sabes con exactitud el lugar a donde fueron –dijo Ayame.

-Bueno no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, debí haber ido con ellos pero…

El sonido del motor de un vehículo los alerta, ven que el furgón en el que habían partido los demás había vuelto.

-Ya volvieron –dijo Ayame.

-Tal parece que lo lograron –argumento Kakashi acercándose.

Los dos fueron donde los recién llegados, pero al ver como Asuma al salir le dio a Kakashi una mirada de seriedad supieron que algo paso.

-¿Que paso? –pregunto la castaña.

-¡Asuma! –le llamo Kurenai llegando a al lugar –que bien que volvieron… -la pelinegra noto la cara que Asuma tenia – ¿paso algo?

Los que estaban en el furgón bajaron al llegar, Chojuro llevaba la bolsa, todos bajaron menos Shisui y Naruto.

-¿Y Shisui y Naruto? –pregunto el peliblanco temiéndose lo peor.

-Naruto…no lo sabemos –dijo Izumi mientras se limpiaba un poco los ojos.

-Hija ¿qué ocurre? –pregunto su madre llegando al lugar.

-…Naruto se fue –dijo Chojuro sorprendiendo a todos –nos entregó la bolsa y dijo que le dijéramos a Kakashi que es suya…

-¿Naruto se fue? –Pregunto Konohamaru al oír eso – ¿por qué?

Shion quien también había oído eso presto atención.

Shikamaru el cual estaba dormido en un tronco oyó lo que acontecía.

-Solo dijo que se iba y ya, nada fuera de lo normal –dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de todos.

-Bueno… ¿y Shisui? –pregunto Kurenai.

Ante la pregunta todos quedaron en silencio…

-¿Itachi? –le llamo Hikari viendo que este tenía la mirada gacha.

Shikamaru ya se había hecho una idea de que era lo que paso…pero esperaba estar equivocado.

El azabache camino a la puerta del furgón y la abrió…

En ese momento todos vieron con dolor y pena al cuerpo que estaba tapado con esa manta…

* * *

 **(Cerca de ahí)**

-Un poco más y entonces a cocinar –.

Teuchi estaba lavando la carne que había sobrado de ayer.

Los suministros no eran muchos pero con eso podría cocinar un buen estofado.

El hombre termino de lavarla y se dio vuelta…

Solo para ver cómo alguien le apuntaba en la frente con un revolver.

-Quieto ahí anciano, y nada malo le pasara… -

* * *

Naruto caminaba por la carretera mientras tenía su radio en su mano.

El rubio llevo la radio a su boca.

-Kankuro, Gaara soy yo Naruto, si oyen este mensaje por favor no vayan a Atlanta, esa ciudad está infectada, solo hay caminantes, ninguna persona viva…eso es todo, no vayan a Atlanta, repito no vayan a Atlanta… -termino la comunicación.

Naruto se detuvo un momento y observo el cielo el cual ya estaba oscuro.

Sin luz eléctrica no había luminosidad, no podría seguir…

Entonces Naruto volteo la mirada buscando un lugar en el cual pasar la noche, pero no lo encontró.

En cambio sí vio unas huellas que se dirigían con una dirección al bosque tomando la ruta del campamento de las personas que lo habían ayudado.

Naruto al mirar más de cerca se dio cuenta de que esas huellas eran de algunas personas.

Pero lo que más atrajo su atención fue que una de ellas era de unas botas.

-….-Naruto miro detenidamente…hasta que se dio cuenta de algo –demonios –maldijo empezando a correr por la dirección de esas huellas, ya supo a quién pertenecían…

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! –Grito Kakashi –por qué demonios tuvo que pasar esto -

-Kakashi cálmate… -pidió Ayame.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? –Pregunto el peli plata –todo estaba tranquilo…hasta ahora no habíamos tenido ninguna muerte de nadie, no debí dejarlos ir -.

-Ya cálmate Kakashi, no fue culpa de nadie –dijo Asuma –Shisui fue un buen chico, siempre lo recordaremos… -.

Itachi junto a Chojuro habían bajado a Shisui de la furgoneta y lo habían dejado cerca de un árbol para enterrarlo.

Itachi venía con unas palas y le entrego una a Chojuro.

-Itachi…sé que Shisui era tu amigo y todo…pero no tienes que sentirte así –le dijo el peliazul –piensa en que está en un mejor lugar -.

Itachi lo vio un momento y volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Shisui.

-Era joven…igual que nosotros, aún tenía que vivir…. –dijo el azabache empezando a escarbar.

Un sonido que venia del bosque llamo la atención de todos.

Teuchi venia por ahí con alguien atrás de él apuntándole con un arma.

-¿Pero qué…? –Itachi no pudo terminar la frase porque vio que de ahí salían más personas.

–Vaya, vaya yo te recuerdo –dijo Toneri saliendo del bosque apuntándole a Teuchi y luego bajo la mirada y vio el cuerpo de Shisui -…y a él también lo recuerdo -.

-¡Tu! –le grito Itachi, el resto del grupo fue a ver lo que pasaba y se encontró con la escena.

-Tenemos a más gente de lo normal ¿no? –Dijo viendo a los demás –muchachos apunten y disparen a quien trate de hacer una estupidez -.

-¡Papa! –grito asustada Ayame al ver a su padre asi.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Kakashi viendo al joven.

-Kakashi…él fue el que hizo eso…. –dijo Asuma llamando la atención del peli plata.

-Veo que si se acuerdan… ¿dónde está Uzumaki? –pregunto viendo para todos los lados.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? –pregunto Sasuke apuntando con su ballesta.

-Primero baja esa cosa…o el viejo muere –dijo apuntándole a Teuchi –todos háganlo –dijo él.

Al ver como Teuchi estaba en esa situación decidieron hacer caso, sacaron sus armas y las dejaron en el piso.

Las mujeres se veían asustadas por la situación.

–Escuchen yo no quise que pasara nada de esto –dijo el –solo queríamos la bolsa y asunto arreglado…pero me tuvieron que provocar… -

Todos veían como el peliblanco hacia a Teuchi arrodillarse para seguir apuntándole.

-…Ahora….dennos la bolsa….y nada malo pasara -.

Ellos se miraron a unos a otros como si buscaran decidirlo.

-Kakashi dásela –dijo Ayame –por favor…no quiero que le hagan nada a mi papa… -

El peli plata volteo su mirada y luego le hablo a Chojuro.

-Chojuro…tráele la bolsa… -.

El peliazul quedo sorprendido pero decidió hacer caso y fue traer la bolsa.

-Por cierto…no respondieron… ¿y Uzumaki? –pregunto nuevamente el albino.

Itachi lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-¿No quedó claro hoy en Atlanta? –Pregunto con aburrimiento –quiero ponerle una bala rn la cabeza y listo -.

Todos lo miraron estupefactos.

-Verdaderamente estás loco –dijo Sasuke viéndolo seriamente.

-Mejor cállate –dijo el dirigiéndose a Sasuke –y bien… ¿dónde está?

-…Se fue –dijo Kakashi.

-¿Como que se fue? –pregunto él.

-…No lo sé, solo se fue y nos dejó la bolsa –dijo Asuma.

Toneri quedo en silencio viendo a todos entonces amartillo su arma.

Entonces Chojuro llego con la bolsa.

-Bien, pongan todas las armas que tiraron ahí –dijo él.

Los del grupo se vieron y lo hicieron.

-Bien ahora láncenla -.

Chojuro volvió a coger la bolsa y la lanzo a donde ellos.

-Cógela –le dijo Toneri a uno de sus cómplices.

El sujeto se acercó y tomo la bolsa luego Toneri sonrió.

-Bien… -dijo el apuntándole a Teuchi.

Entonces disparo…

El cuerpo de Teuchi cayó al suelo sin vida…

-¡Papa! –grito Ayame horrorizada por tal acción.

-Dios mío –dijo Mebuki tapándose la boca.

-¡Maldito infeliz! –Grito Itachi – ¿¡por qué lo hiciste!?

-Vayan por las mujeres…nos vamos a divertir –aviso Toneri tomando la bolsa.

-¡No aléjense! –grito Izumi.

\- ¡No! –gritaron Hikari, Mebuki y Kurenai al ver como se acercaban.

-Vengan acá preciosas –dijo uno de ellos tomando de las muñecas a Sakura.

-¡Suéltame! –grito la peli rosa.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! –grito Shikamaru.

-Toneri ¿qué hacemos con el resto? –pregunto uno de los que acompañaban a Toneri.

-Que no es obvio, mátenlos –dijo él.

Los sujetos amedrentaron a los hombres y los tiraron al suelo.

-¿Y ese niño? –pregunto uno señalando a Konohamaru.

-También mátalo, o acaso no tienes valor –dijo el peliblanco cogiendo de los brazos a Shion.

-¡No suéltame! –dijo ella

-Quédate quieta –dijo el peliblanco.

-¡Suéltame! –Kurenai estaba forcejeando con uno.

-¡No, no! –Mebuki araño a uno de ellos.

-¡Maldita estúpida! –grito este sacando su arma.

El sujeto le disparo en el vientre.

-¡Mama! –grito Sakura al ver como su madre caía en el suelo.

-¡Eh! Imbécil ya nos quedamos sin una –reclamo Toneri.

-La perra me araño ¿qué querías? –dijo enojado.

-Eres un-

El peliblanco se cayó y grito al sentir como algo se clavaba en su rodilla.

Toneri bajo su mirada y vio como Konohamaru le había clavado una navaja en su rodilla.

-¡Mocoso estúpido! –dijo soltando a shion y golpeando al niño.

-¡Déjalo! –grito Shion poniéndose al frente del niño.

-Así que te crees valiente ¿eh? Te vas a enterar de-

Un disparo se escuchó en el lugar, de pronto uno de los hombres de Toneri cae al suelo con un orificio en la cabeza.

-Que demo-

Otra detonación se escuchó y otro sujeto cayó al piso.

Se escucharon varias detonaciones hasta que todos los cómplices del peliblanco estaban en el suelo sin vida, dejando solo al mencionado.

-Que mier-

Una última detonación se escuchó, ese disparo le dio a Toneri en su mano derecha arrancándole los dedos índice y pulgar.

-¡Mierda! –grito Toneri cayendo de rodillas y agarrándose su mano.

Los del grupo se encontraban anonadados por lo sucedido, los que estaban en el suelo se levantaron de inmediato.

-¡Papa! –Ayame se acercó al cuerpo de su padre – ¡papa no por favor!

-¡Mama! –Sakura se acercó a su madre la cual se agarraba el vientre.

-Hi-hija t-tranquila –dijo ella mientras tosía sangre.

-No mama –dijo ella sollozando.

-¡Arhg! ¡Mis dedos! –Toneri aún seguía en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Kakashi sin saber que había pasado.

-¿Quién disparo? –pregunto Asuma abrazando a Kurenai para calmarla.

Los del grupo no sabían que responder.

Sasuke escucha un ruido que proviene de los árboles.

-Escuchen –dijo el señalando el lugar.

En ese momento de entre los arboles sale alguien revelándose ante el grupo, era Naruto quien llevaba el rifle de franco tirador que se había llevado.

-¿Naruto? –Kakashi estaba sorprendido de ver al joven.

Naruto pasó del grupo que lo estaba viendo y se acercó a Toneri.

El peliblanco levanto su mirada y vio al rubio parado al frente de él viéndolo seriamente.

-Me dijeron que te habías ido –dijo este –que gran mentira…

Naruto puso es rifle en su espalda, y desenfundo su beretta 92.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste? –pregunto el rubio llamando la atención del peliblanco –ese hombre…-dijo señalando al cuerpo de Teuchi -…era el padre de esa muchacha….-dijo señalando a Ayame –…esa mujer de ahí –dijo señalando a Mebuki quien estaba perdiendo la conciencia -…es madre de ella –dijo señalando a Sakura -…ese joven que está ahí –dijo señalando al cuerpo de Shisui –era amigo…era como parte de la familia para ellos –dijo señalando al grupo en general –…y tú lo mataste… -.

Toneri quien estaba temblando hablo.

-¿Acaso te crees mediador de situaciones? Eres un imbécil solamente… -.

Naruto apunto su arma…

-…Bonitas lindas palabras…hijo de puta –.

Naruto disparo….

El casquillo cayo en el suelo junto al ya cuerpo inerte de Toneri Otsusuki.

Naruto bajo el arma y la enfundo.

-Hasta nunca…-

El rubio volteo y vio como todos los presentes tenían su mirada sobre él.

Naruto solo miro a donde estaban las dos chicas las cuales habían perdido a sus seres queridos esa noche.

* * *

 **Apoya nuestro esfuerzo con un review.**

 **Deja tu review si quieres más capítulos de esta historia.**

 **Te invito también a leer mis demás historias, sé que te van a encantar.**

 **Un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chao.**


	7. Unión (Final de la temporada 1)

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Unión. (Final de la temporada 1)**

Ya había amanecido.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana en el campamento…

Pero no había nadie ahí en ese momento.

El furgón y los autos estaban en su lugar, pero los sobrevivientes no se encontraban por la zona en esos momentos.

La imagen se enfoca en Naruto, el cual tenía su chaqueta en sus manos y la revisaba, en uno de los bolsillos tenía la foto suya con Hinata, la miro por un momento y la volvió a guardar. Entonces reviso su bolsillo del pantalón y saco el collar de la peliazul…

Naruto lo volvió a guardar mientras tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. El rubio se colocó la chaqueta y se puso la gorra que había recogido. Antes de ponérsela miro la palabra SWAT que tenía escrito, luego se la coloco mientras veía hacia arriba en una colina cercana.

En dicha colina estaban la mayoría del grupo.

Kakashi, Asuma, Itachi, Chojuro, Kurenai, Izumi, Ayame, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Sasuke y Sakura, se encontraban ahí,

Ayame quien lloraba estaba siendo abrazada por Izumi la cual también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, Sakura estaba igual que Ayame y era abrazada por Kurenai.

-Nuestros amigos… -hablo Kakashi -…eran buenas persona… -miro un momento a Ayame, Sakura e Itachi -…eran padres…amigos…realmente unas grandes personas… -dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a tres tumbas en las cuales se había colocado tres cruces hechas con ramas -…siempre los recordaremos y los llevaremos en nuestro corazón…porque para todos y cada uno de nosotros eran y seguirán siendo muy importantes… -.

Kakashi se acercó e hizo una reverencia enfrente de las tumbas.

Cosa que fue hecho por todos.

Ayame y Sakura al tener que acercarse a ellos solo pudieron romper en llanto al ver como sus seres queridos ya no estaban con ellas.

Naruto miro eso desde el lugar que estaba y luego bajo la mirada mientras en su mano tenía su Beretta 92…

* * *

 **(Intro de la serie)**

Naruto se dirigió a coger el rifle que se había llevado pero cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo dudo un poco, y a la final lo dejo ahí.

-Ya no importa –se dijo para el mismo y empezó a caminar por la salida del campamento, hasta que…

-Naruto… -.

El rubio paro su caminar al oír que lo llamaban, volteo y vio que ahí estaba Shion viéndolo preocupada.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto.

Naruto solo sintió irritación ante esa pregunta.

-Y todavía lo preguntas… -dijo el de mala gana -…me voy Shion… -.

-P-pero ¿por qué? Las personas a las que buscas… -iba a decir pero se calló al ver la mirada que le dio el rubio -…bueno, ellas, ya no están… ¿por qué habrías de irte? –pregunto.

Naruto la miro por un momento y luego volteo la mirada para ver el camino mientras sentía tristeza…

-…Porque si me quedo solo les traeré problemas… -dijo volviéndola a ver -…el Sr. Teuchi y la Sra. Mebuki murieron por mi culpa… -.

-No fue por tu culpa Naruto…no puedes culparte por…. -.

-¡Pero si fue mi culpa maldita sea! –Grito Naruto enojado haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia – ¡Si yo no hubiera insistido en ir a recuperar esa estúpida bolsa nada de esto habría pasado, el imbécil de Otsusuki y sus matones no hubieran venido aquí, Dios! –grito enojado y con rabia.

-Naruto… -susurro la peli rubia con tristeza mientras recordaba lo que paso ayer.

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

El casquillo cayo en el suelo junto al ya cuerpo inerte de Toneri Otsusuki.

Naruto bajo el arma y la enfundo.

-Hasta nunca…-

El rubio volteo y vio como todos los presentes tenían su mirada sobre él.

Naruto solo miro a donde estaban las dos chicas las cuales habían perdido a sus seres queridos esa noche.

Naruto sintió como sus manos temblaban en ese momento.

-Naruto… –le llamo Kakashi -…tranquilo… -.

Naruto miro a Kakashi el cual se veía sorprendido al igual que el resto por lo que acabaron de presenciar.

-…Fue mi culpa –susurro Naruto.

Los demás lo escucharon sin entender.

-Fue mi culpa…ellos murieron por mi culpa… -dijo Naruto mientras llevo sus manos a su cabeza -…fue mi culpa…-.

-Oye chico tranquilo… -trato de decir Asuma.

-Perdón…perdón –se disculpó el rubio mientras temblaba un poco más -…Perdón… -.

Naruto volvió a ver como Ayame y Sakura lloraban sobre los cuerpos de sus seres queridos…

* * *

 **(Fin del Flash Back)**

-Yo solo les traería problemas Shion…No quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa –dijo Naruto dándose media vuelta -...es lo mejor… -.

-No es así Naruto –se escuchó a Kakashi llegar junto a los demás -…de no haber sido por ti….ayer ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo -.

-Es verdad, que tu llegaras ayer fue lo mejor que paso –dijo Asuma -…y también…hiciste pagar al culpable de todo esto -.

Naruto alejo un poco su mirada y volteo a ver a la pila de cuerpos amontonados que estaban atrás de los árboles. Ahí vio a cierto peliblanco con un orificio en su frente.

-Fue algo impactante ver lo que hiciste…pero lo hiciste para salvarnos Naruto… Gracias –agradeció Kakashi viéndolo.

Naruto lo miro a él y a todos lo demás, sintió algo de alivio al ver que no trataron con odio o con resentimiento…pero de igual forma eso no borra la culpa.

-De nada –respondió Naruto volviendo a caminar.

Shion vio como Naruto empezó a caminar con dirección a fuera del campamento.

-Espera Naruto, ¿porque…? -.

-Ya me canse de repetirlo Shion –respondió Naruto siguiendo su rumbo.

Los demás vieron como el rubio se alejaba del lugar hasta perderse por el bosque.

Kurenai bajo de la colina y vio como los demás veían hacia esa dirección.

-¿Y Naruto? –pregunto ella.

Los demás solo se quedaron en silencio ante la pegunta.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por el bosque, aún faltaba un poco para poder llegar a la carretera y así seguir el camino que tomara.

Naruto reviso su bolsillo trasero y saco la radio que había tomado. Tal vez era hora de ver si Kankuro y Gaara habían dejado un mensaje o si habían oído el suyo.

-¡Jefe! –Naruto volteo a ver quién lo había llamado y se encontró con Konohamaru…

-¿Konohamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el rubio al verlo llegar.

El chiquillo lo vio mientras tenía una cara de tristeza.

-No te vayas –pidió el castaño.

Naruto suspiro al oír al niño hablar.

-Escucha Konohamaru… -.

-Por favor… -volvió a pedir -…no te vayas… -.

Naruto lo miro por unos instantes…

-Konohamaru… ¿por qué no quieres que me vaya? –pregunto ya rindiéndose de caminar y viendo al muchacho.

El castaño lo miro con una mirada entre mescla de tristeza pero alegría.

-…Cuando te vi llegar y vi lo que puedes hacer…me caíste bien…te vi como un hermano –.

Naruto lo miro con sorpresa ante las palabras dichas por él…sintió algo raro en ese momento…

-Yo…no sé qué decirte…nunca tuve una familia…así que no sé qué es tener un hermano… -dijo Naruto acercándosele…y entonces puso su mano sobre su cabeza -…pero…sinceramente me conmueves -…

Konohamaru le miro sorprendido y entonces le dio una sonrisa.

-Volvamos al campamento –pidió el castaño.

Naruto dudo y cuando iba a responder…

-Aquí estas –dijo Sasuke apareciendo en el lugar.

-Sasuke ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Konohamaru.

-Shion no te encontró y me pidió que fuera a buscarte…así que estabas con el… -dijo viendo al rubio.

-El ya volvía al campamento…solo vino a despedirse –dijo Naruto.

-Ya me lo imagine… -dijo el pelinegro -…el resto del grupo quiere que no te vayas –dijo el azabache sorprendiendo al rubio -…solo te lo informo, la decisión es tuya…pero…a mi parecer…yo no confió en ti…no después de ver como mataste sin ningún remordimiento a esos tipos… -.

-Ni yo mismo se lo que hice…no estaba en mis cabales en ese momento –dijo recordando como el Otsusuki se burló de la suerte de Hinata -…pero esos sujetos mataron a tres personas inocentes de todo esto…tu que habrías hecho ¿eh? –pregunto el rubio mirando a Sasuke.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así… -advirtió Sasuke.

-Ya basta –pidió Konohamaru –no tienen por qué pelear, mejor regresemos al… -.

Un gruñido interrumpió la conversación alertando a los tres, ellos voltearon y vieron como cuatro caminantes se estaban acercando a ellos.

-Demonios –susurro Naruto desenfundando su arma al verlos acercarse, luego volteo a Sasuke –usa tu ballesta -.

-No la traje conmigo –dijo el azabache.

-Oh genial –susurro con molestia mientras veía como los caminantes se acercaban.

-Chicos tenemos que salir… -decía Konohamaru pero de pronto un caminante salió de atrás suyo y lo tiro al suelo – ¡Ahhh ayuda! –grito el castaño.

-¡No! –Naruto sin más opción le disparo al caminante dándole justo en el cráneo – ¡Tenemos que…! –

Naruto no puedo terminar ya que vio como otros caminantes se acercaban hacia ellos…

* * *

 **(En el campamento)**

-¿Oyeron eso? –pregunto Kurenai a los presentes.

Kakashi se levantó de donde estaba sentado…entonces maldijo.

-Esos son disparos –dijo el peli plata tomando su arma y saliendo en dirección a donde se oyeron los tiros.

Espera Kakashi –dijo Asuma tomando su revólver y siguiéndolo.

* * *

Naruto volvió a disparar dándoles a más caminantes, unos cayeron en el piso y empezaron a arrastrarse lentamente hacia él.

-¡Ahhh! –Grito Konohamaru llamando la atención del rubio, el castaño tenia a otro caminante encima, pero Sasuke se acercó y alejo al caminante del niño.

De pronto el rubio vio como tres caminantes más se acercaban a Sasuke y a Konohamaru.

Volvió a apuntar para acabarlos, pero un caminante lo tomo por sorpresa tirándolo al suelo. Naruto trato de apuntarle pero el caminante había agarrado su brazo y trataba de acercarse para morder al rubio.

Naruto vio como esos tres caminantes se acercaban a Sasuke y a Konohamaru, el azabache se puso enfrente del castaño tratando de protegerlo pero no podría…

Entonces Naruto vio cómo su brazo estaba aún algo estirado y volvió a ver a los dos.

-¡Sasuke! –grito Naruto.

El azabache volteo ante el llamado y vio como Naruto le lanzo su Beretta 92 hacia él.

Sasuke vio el arma caer a sus pies y entonces se arrodillo para tomarla.

-¡Argh! –los caminantes gruñeron mientras se acercaban más a ellos.

Konohamaru cerró los ojos al verlos acercarse…

Sasuke les apunto…

…Y jalo del gatillo.

 **¡Bang!**

Las detonaciones se escucharon y se vio como los caminantes caían al suelo sin vida.

Sasuke le disparo al último caminante matándolo al instante.

Naruto trataba de quitarse a ese muerto de encima pero este ejercía presión impidiéndoselo.

-D-Demonios –dijo Naruto sin poder hacer nada.

Sasuke después de haber acabado con esos caminantes voltea a donde esta Naruto, le apunta la caminante que estaba encima del rubio…

…pero el arma no disparo…

Se había quedado sin balas.

-¡No! –grito Sasuke.

-¡Naruto! –grito Konohamaru al ver como el caminante acerco su boca al cuello del rubio.

Naruto vio todo en cámara lenta…pensó que ese sería su fin…

 **¡Bang!**

El caminante que estaba encima de Naruto cayó muerto al suelo después de la detonación.

Naruto se encontraba consternado ante lo ocurrido, parecía que su visión regresaba a la normalidad, ya no estaba todo en cámara lenta…

-¡¿Están bien?! –pregunto Kakashi acercándose a ellos.

-¡Konohamaru! –llego Asuma donde estaba su sobrino.

-¡Tío! –el pequeño se aferró a su tío en un abrazo.

Sasuke miro como también llegaron al lugar su hermano Itachi, Chojuro e Izumi.

El azabache volteo y miro como Naruto aún seguía en el suelo mientras respiraba un poco agitado.

Naruto quien había cerrado sus ojos los abrió al sentir como se oscureció un poco, y al abrirlos se encontró con Sasuke el cual también lo estaba mirando.

Sasuke lo miro un momento más…y entonces le ofreció su mano…

Naruto miro con sorpresa al pelinegro y luego de unos segundos…levanto su mano aceptando la ayuda.

Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie.

El rubio lo hizo y entonces volvió a ver a Sasuke el cual también lo miraba…

…entonces vio como el azabache le extendía la Beretta 92 al Blondo…

Naruto miro su arma un segundo y luego la acepto guardándola en su bolsa.

-…Gracias –agradeció Sasuke.

Naruto aun algo sorprendido le respondió.

-No hay de que… -

-¿Están bien? –volvió a preguntar Kakashi.

Pero…No pudieron responder debido a que más caminantes se acercaban al lugar.

-Hay que irnos –dijo Asuma empezando a correr.

-Sera lo mejor –secundo Kakashi –hora de irnos muchachos –les dijo a Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke los siguió y después también fue Naruto.

Itachi, Chojuro e Izumi los siguieron hasta llegar al campamento.

-¡Todos a los vehículos ya! –grito Kakashi alertándoles.

Todos los presentes en ese momento empezaron a desarmas las tiendas de acampar y recoger todo lo que podían del suelo.

Se alistaron y subieron a los vehículos para irse.

Naruto fue el último en subir en la casa rodante junto a Kakashi.

Justo en ese momento se vio como una horda grande de caminatas se acercaba hacia el lugar.

-No… -dijo Kakashi -…hay muchos en la salida…no podremos salir… -.

Naruto observo como algunos dentro de la casa rodante estaban asustados por el acontecimiento que pasaba.

Vio como Ayame estaba siendo abrazada por Izumi y como Asuma trataba de tranquilizar a Kurenai la cual parecía perder la calma.

Se escuchó el ruido de una radio dentro del tráiler.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto Itachi mientras este estaba junto a su hermano, Chojuro y la pequeña Sakura en el furgón.

Kakashi vio como más caminantes se amontonaban en la entrada.

-…No lo sé… -.

Naruto observo como en la parte de atrás estaba Shion la cual se veía nerviosa mientras abrazaba a Konohamaru.

Naruto sintió como todo volvía a ser en cámara lenta mientras volvía ver a la entrada en la cual ya entraron muchos caminantes y estaban empezando a rodear a os vehículos.

El rubio miro a su alrededor dentro de la casa rodante…

…vio como en el piso estaba la bolsa de armas que había traído…

…y aun lado de esta estaba la granada de fragmentación que habida conseguido…

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces con un impulso se paró y tomo el artefacto explosivo.

Kakashi sintió como el rubio se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡Espera no la abras! –dijo Kakashi preocupado.

Naruto hizo caso omiso y la abrió.

Los caminantes al verlo se encaminaron donde el mientras gruñían.

Naruto observo a la entrada llena de caminantes, entonces saco la anilla de seguridad de la granada y después la espoleta reboto hacia encima saliendo del artefacto.

Naruto, bajo la mirada de todos, espero un segundo y luego la lanzo a la entrada

El rubio entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta de la casa rodante, el miro a los presentes y entonces hablo.

-Tapense los oídos…

 **¡Boom!**

Todos vieron como una gran llamarada seguida de una onda expansiva causo que los caminantes que estaban allí terminaran hechos pedazos. Todos quedaron algo sobresaltados por la explosión…

-¡Arranque Kakashi! –dijo Naruto viendo que ya no quedaban muchos de esas cosas en la entrada.

Kakashi aun algo sorprendido hizo caso y arranco el vehículo siendo seguido por el resto en la furgoneta.

El grupo logro salir del lugar hacia la carretera en donde siguieron con su camino…

()

Hinata estaba sirviéndole un poco de arroz en un plato a su hermana Hanabi para que se alimentara.

-Aquí tienes Hanabi –dijo la peliazul entregándole el plato.

-Gracias…-agradeció la pequeña mientras tomaba el plato.

La peliazul sonrió mientras se sentaba a la mesa y empezaba a comer.

Hanabi le miro de reojo y vio cómo su hermana tenía el cabello ya muy crecido.

-¿Por qué no te cortas el cabello? –pregunto su hermana.

Hinata la miro y entonces le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

-No puedo cortarme yo misma el cabello Hanabi, podría quedar desigual –dijo la muchacha.

-Pero ya está muy largo…aún recuerdo como te lo dejabas corto…-recordó ella.

-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo, era porque…-.

La peliazul detuvo su hablar en ese momento al recordar eso…

...la razón por la que antes tenía su pelo corto era por que Naruto le decía que se veía hermosa con el…

La peliazul se mostró algo triste al recordar a su amigo.

-¿Hermana, estas bien? –pregunto Hanabi al verla así

-¿Eh?...si, si lo estoy…es solo que… -.

Unos ruidos se empezaron a escuchar afuera de la casa…

Hinata se levantó de la mesa y fue a la ventana a inspeccionar…y ahí vio como muchos caminantes se estaban acercando al lugar.

-No… -susurro la chica con nerviosismo y miedo al ver como se acercaban.

-¿Hermana? -.

Hinata volteo a ver a su hermana y noto como esta se veía preocupada y con nervios mientras su mirada temblaba.

La peliazul se acercó a ella.

-Todo va a estar bien te lo prometo –dijo la peliazul tomando de la mesa el revolver el cual su padre le había dejado -…tenemos que salir de aquí -.

Hinata tomo de la mano a su hermana…

…y entonces salieron por la puerta saliendo de la casa…

Mientras ellas corrían se podía ver en la puerta las palabras que estaban escritas ahí…

…TENGAN FE…

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo.

Los del grupo de Atlanta habían parado su camino para poder descansar.

Algunos de ellos salieron a estirar sus piernas caminando por la carretera.

Otros se quedaron en los vehículos sin salir.

Sakura se quedó sentada en el furgón mientras veía al suelo.

Naruto quien estaba apoyado en la casa rodante la vio ahí sentada, luego vio como Ayame se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

El rubio aun sentía culpa por lo que había pasado anteriormente…se culpaba or la muerte de los familiares de aquellas dos personas.

El rubio con algo duda decidió acercarse a ellas…

-Eh…hola –saludo llamando primero la atención de Ayame y luego la de Sakura -…yo…este…quería saber ¿cómo están? -.

Ante la pregunta Ayame contesto.

-Estamos bien, tratando se asimilar todo lo que ha pasado, pero fuera de eso si estamos bien… ¿qué tal tu Naruto? –pregunto ella.

-… ¿Yo? No lo sé…sinceramente no lo sé… -dijo el rubio en un susurro -…yo quería disculparme con ustedes…-

-¿Disculparte? –Pregunto Sakura hablando por primera vez -… ¿por qué? -.

-Por lo que les cause…lo que les paso al Sr. Teuchi y a la Sra. Mebuki…fue por mi culpa… -.

-No digas eso –dijo Sakura interrumpiéndolo -…tú no tienes la culpa de nada Naruto…lo que paso fue culpa de ese tipo…que ya murió y pago lo que hizo…-

Naruto supo que estaba hablando de Toneri, es verdad el que provoco eso fue el Otsusuki…pero Naruto se sentía como un culpable indirecto...

-Es verdad Naruto –dijo Ayame -…tú no eres culpable de nada…de no haber sido por ti…ayer nos hubieran matado a todos… -dijo Ayame recordando lo que paso -…y también…hoy no hubiéramos escapado del campamento…-expreso con gratitud -…no hay nada que perdonar Naruto… -.

El rubio quedo conmovido por las palabras de aquellas chicas….Y también por la sonrisa que le dieron después de eso.

-Gracias…de verdad gracias…-agradeció con gran gratitud…

-Naruto… -fue llamado por Kakashi –quiero hablar contigo… -.

El rubio asintió y se despidió de las dos muchachas para luego acercarse a Kakashi.

-Oye –le llamo Sasuke el cual estaba sentado en una camioneta descompuesta -…ten… -le entrego una barra de energía para sorpresa del rubio.

-Esto…- iba a preguntar.

-Es en muestra de mi gratitud…consérvalo por si te da hambre… -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose donde estaba Itachi.

Naruto aun estando sorprendido guardo la barra de energía y se dirigió donde estaba Kakashi.

-Veo que te estas familiarizando… -dijo el peli plata mirando al rubio -…descansaremos y mañana seguiremos con el camino –.

-Ese está bien, habrá que descansar y ahorrar fuerzas… -dijo Naruto mirando al cielo el cual estaba oscureciendo -… ¿por qué no usaron las armas que teníamos? –pregunto él.

-…Son armas algo grandes y más potentes Naruto, no pensamos que tacara usarlas tan pronto –explico.

-EN teoría…no saben usarlas ¿verdad? –dijo Naruto.

Kakashi lo miro por un momento para luego soltar una carcajada que fue tapada por la máscara.

-No. No sabemos chico…esperaba que tú nos enseñaras… -.

Naruto sonrió mientras veía al cielo el cual ya estaba oscuro.

-…Si les enseño…lo aprenderán…el manejo, uso, armazón de las armas…o al menos lo básico que me enseñaron a mi porque no me considero ningún experto… -termino por decir mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…

Kakashi lo vio igualmente sonriendo…ese chico verdaderamente era alguien en quien si se podía confiar…

-…Me recuerdas a tu padre…. –dijo Kakashi…

Naruto veía las estrellas que se hicieron presentes en el cielo…

Se veían sumamente hermosas…le recordaban a ella…

…pero en ese momento su mente capto lo que le dijo Kakashi hace un momento…

-Disculpe… ¿qué? –pregunto el rubio creyendo oír mal…

El peli plata le sonrió nuevamente,

-Dije que me recuerdas a tu padre…Naruto… -.

Los dos quedaron en silencion…en especial Naruto el cual estaba sorprendido y desconcertado…

 **La pantalla se oscureció completamente…**

* * *

 **HOOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS!**

 **¡HE VUELTO!**

 **Bueno pues con este capítulo acaba la 1era Temporada de The Walking Dead Shippuden. Para serles sinceros esta historia de aquí me gusta y me encanta ya que aquí puedo meter mis propios diálogos y ocurrencias que se me ocurran.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que siguieron y comentaron la 1era Temporada, agradezco infinatamente a todos.**

 **Ahora bien, enseño a los lectores que dejaron su review en el fanfic:**

 **-Emperor92**

 **-** **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0**

 **-** **Don Obvion**

 **-** **Brauliok99**

 **-** **Guest**

 **-** **Kitsune Berserk**

 **-** **Sesiom zero**

 **-** **Project-amakura**

 **-** **Uchiha1111**

 **E igualmente agradezco a todos los seguidores de esta 1era temporada…**

 **Ahora…**

 **…todo depende de ustedes…**

 **…¿2da Temporada?**

 **Y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review y nos veremos…**

 **…hasta la próxima…**

 **Chao.**


	8. Temporada 2 Capítulo 1: Un lugar de est

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Temporada 2. Capítulo 1: Un lugar de estadía.**

El sonido de dos personas corriendo lo más rápido que podían era escuchado mientras la pantalla pasaba de color negro a una en la que mostraba la imagen de una carretera.

Dos personas pasaron corriendo por el lugar, como se podía escuchar en los suspiros de cansancio, eran dos chicas.

-Paremos… -dijo la primera que chica que revelo ser Hinata -…Creo que los perdimos… -.

-Eso espero –dijo la segunda chica que resulto ser Hanabi, hermana de la peliazul – ¿cómo es que llegaron? –.

-No tengo idea, pero lo más probable es que fuera por la luz que estaba prendida… -dijo la peliazul mientras suspiraba.

-¡Argh! ¡Argh!... –.

Hinata se sobresaltó nuevamente y volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio como un grupo de 8 caminantes se acercaban hacia a ellas siendo seguidos por mas…

-No… ¡No! –Grito Hinata – ¡Hanabi tenemos que movernos! –dijo Hinata.

-Pero a donde… -decía empezando a moverse cuando se pronto pisa un clavo el cual atravesó su zapato – ¡Hay! ¡Mi pie! –.

-Hanabi… -Hinata vio como los caminantes se acercaban, entonces sin más que hacer cargo a su hermana – Debemos alejarnos –.

Hinata cargo a su hermana por la carretera la cual estaba oscura debido a que las luces habían estado parpadeando un rato. La peliazul se dirigió hacia un restaurante que estaba por el lugar, tenían que buscar refugio.

Hinata camino un poco más…pero sus piernas no aguantaron y callo al suelo.

-No… -Hinata susurro para luego voltear y ver como los caminantes estaban llegando – ¡No! ¡Hanabi tenemos que irnos! –grito ella volviéndose a poner de pie.

-No puedo levantarme –dijo la castaña con desesperación mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos –Hinata no puedo…-.

-Si puedes Hanabi, tienes que hacer el esfuerzo por favor… -.

Los caminantes se acercaban más hacia a ellas, Hinata vio como habían muchos, no podría usar el revolver ya que solo tenía 6 balas.

Hinata abrazo a su hermana y cerró los ojos…cuando…

-*Música de radio fuerte* -se escuchó una música la cual fue puesta a todo volumen y venia en dirección opuesta al restaurante.

Los caminantes se pararon en seco al oír el ruido y entonces después de un segundo todos cambiaron de dirección hacia el origen del ruido.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y vio como los caminantes se habían alejado…

-¡Oye! –.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz llamándola, volteo en todas las direcciones y entonces vio como un joven de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y unas marcas rojas en su cara la llamaba desde adentro del restaurante.

-Ven –dijo el abriendo la puerta del lugar –pasen rápido antes de que regresen –.

Hinata lo vio con algo de duda pero luego recordó que su hermana menor tenía su pie en mal estado, entonces decidió entrar

La peliazul entro adentro cargando a su hermana y entonces el chico volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Shino –llamo el castaño a un pelinegro con gafas –creo que ya es suficiente –.

El pelinegro asintió y entonces saco lo que parecía ser un control remoto y oprimió uno de los botones.

Al hacerlo aquella música se detuvo.

-Bien… -dijo el castaño para luego dirigirse a la peliazul –eso estuvo cerca –dijo él.

-Si…lo estuvo –dijo la peliazul mientras sentaba a su hermana en una silla -…Gracias, si no hubieran aparecido…

-Tranquila, no pienses en eso, lo importante… -decía el chico has que…

-¡Kiba! –Se escuchó como alguien llamo a aquel joven, entonces una chica cabello castaña y con las mismas marcas rojas que el castaño menor salió a la sala – ¿Que creías que hacías? –pregunto ella con enojo.

-Tranquila Hana, todo está bien… -decía el con tranquilidad.

-No, no está bien Kiba, dejaste entrar a desconocidos aquí, primero fue esa chica Fu, luego fue esa otra chica rubia la cual está enferma y ahora dejas entrar a otras dos chicas las cuales pueden ser peligrosas… -.

-No lo somos –dijo Hinata interrumpiendo a la mujer –estábamos huyendo de los caminantes por que llegaron a nuestro hogar, no somos peligrosas… -.

-Perdona pero no te pregunte –dijo Hana viéndola mal y luego dirigiéndose a Shino –Fu te llamo Shino, dijo que necesitaba que la ayudes con aquella chica –.

El pelinegro asintió –está bien, ahora voy –dijo el pasando cerca de Hinata –Bienvenidas –le susurro para luego retirarse.

-En cuanto a ti Kiba… -se dirigió nuevamente a él.

-¡Bueno ya basta! ¡Hice eso para salvar a dos personas, igualmente como lo hice anteriormente, y tú nunca estas conforme con nada, ni siquiera me dices que hice un buen trabajo, solo te la pasas criticándome! –le grito con enojo.

Hinata ajena a todo eso observo la escena y vio como un perro blanco grande se acercó hacia Kiba y empezó a lamer la mano de Kiba.

El castaño miro al perro y entonces tranquilizo.

-…Por lo menos tu si me entiendes Akamaru –dijo el castaño acariciando al perro y luego saliendo de la sala.

-…Solo trato de protegernos –dijo Hana viendo a su hermano salir, mas este no le dirigió la palabra y se fue.

Hana suspiro con fatiga y entonces volvió a mirar a Hinata y a Hanabi….

-…Bienvenidas…al restaurante "Kansas" –dijo ella para luego retirarse igualmente.

Hinata la vio marcharse y entonces sintió como su hermana la llamaba tocándole el brazo.

-¿Nos quedaremos? –pregunto ella.

Hinata la miro y suspiro con cansancio.

-…No lo sé… -respondió esta.

Afuera en un lugar apartado de la carretera se veía como los caminantes avanzaban sin un rumbo fijo, mientras a lo lejos se podía observar un cartel que estaba tirado en el suelo…tenía escrito un mensaje…

…TENGAN FE…

* * *

 **(Intro de la Serie)**

* * *

 **(Dos Semanas después)**

 **Flash Back.**

-Buena broma Kakashi, de veras –dijo Naruto sonriendo –no tengo padre, crecí en un orfanato, no lo conocí a él ni a mi madre –.

Kakashi lo miro y hablo.

-Si es verdad, no los conociste…pero yo si –dijo el peli plata mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

El rubio volteo a mirarlo nuevamente pero esta vez vio como aquel hombre se lo decía con tal seguridad, lo cual hizo que él le prestara atención.

-…No lo puedo creer –dijo Naruto iluso.

Kakashi mirándolo entonces hablo.

-Minato Namikase…Kushina Uzumaki -empezó diciendo dos nombres desconocidos para el rubio -…ellos son tus padres… -.

Naruto lo vio sin poder creerle lo que había dicho…

-Hace tiempo, Minato Namikase fue mi superior en la policía, me ayudo con muchas cosas, me oriento y siempre me enseñó a hacer lo correcto…él tenía una novia, Kushina Uzumaki, una amiga y como una hermana mayor para mi…ellos se casaron y hace 13 años…tuvieron un hijo… -relataba Kakashi mientras era oído por Naruto -…su hijo nació…pero…el niño nació con problemas respiratorios –dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto –los doctores recomendaron tener en observación para así estabilizarlo…pero unos días después llamaron al Sr. Minato y la Sra. Kushina comunicándoles de que él bebe había muerto… -.

Naruto quedo consternado ante las palabras de Kakashi…

¿Muerto?...pero...él estaba vivo…

* * *

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

-¡Naruto! –.

El rubio pestaño varias veces para luego dejar de mirar la ventana del vehículo y mirar al dueño de esa voz.

-No me oíste lo que dije –dijo Izumi mientras veía al Uzumaki.

-Ah…lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa –dijo Naruto para luego volver a mirar la mesa, e ella estaban puestas las armas que él había conseguido, Naruto tomo un fusil M4 –bien…solo tienes que hacer lo siguiente –le dijo a Izumi entregándole el fusil -…primero revisa si está cargado, luego de eso, si no está cargado, coge el cargar y ponlo en la entrada –le dijo explicándole el manejo del arma –y por último, una vez cargada, jala la corredera y quita el seguro, recuerda quitarlo para disparar –le dijo con gracia.

-¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? –le pregunto con un ligero mohín –eso fue antes, ahora no volverá a pasar –.

-Bueno…Itachi aprendió un poco más rápido que tu –le dijo haciendo que se ruborizara un poco al oír el nombre del pelinegro – ¿aun te sonrojas? –.

-… -Izumi asintió mientras volvía a poner la m4 en la mesa -… ¿tú que crees? –.

-Que deberías hablar con el –sugirió Naruto revisando su beretta 9mm.

-Tal vez…pero no creo que sea el momento… -dijo la chica suspirando -…ya…ha pasado dos semas desde…que paso "eso" –.

Naruto paro de revisar su arma, después jalo la corredera de esta y la volvió a enfundar.

-Sí, así es –dijo Naruto.

-Izumi viéndolo como cambio su actitud decidió cambiar de tema - ¿y…también vas a enseñarle a Konohamaru y a Kurenai a usarlas? –pregunto refiriéndose a las armas.

-…Kurenai deberá decidir si quiere o no, no puedo obligarla…y en cuanto a Konohamaru… -decía el rubio…

-…Vaya –Naruto e Izumi oyeron como Kakashi el cual estaba conduciendo la casa rodante hablo –Miren esto… -.

La casa rodante entro por un lugar siendo seguido por el furgón y la camioneta de Itachi, Naruto se levantó de la mesa y camino hasta el parabrisas donde vio que habían llegado a un motel.

Ayame al igual que Kakashi miraba aquel sitio al que habían llegado.

-mmm…. –se removió entre sueños Shion la cual estaba acostada en la parte de atrás de la casa rodante.

Naruto volteo a observarla un momento y luego volvió su vista hacia el motel al que habían llegado – ¿Sera seguro? –pregunto.

-No lo sé –respondió Kakashi apagando el motor del vehículo –pero eso lo vamos a averiguar ahora –.

Naruto miraba al motel y entonces asintió.

Todos empezaron a bajar de los vehículos al llegar al lugar.

-¿Pararemos un rato? –pregunto Asuma saliendo del furgón junto a Kurenai.

-Sí, vamos a entrar a revisar cada una de las habitaciones de este motel –dijo Kakashi al grupo.

-No es mala idea, a lo mejor encontramos algo útil –apoyo Itachi la idea.

Sasuke quien escucha la conversación volteo a la camioneta y vio como Sakura no había bajado de ella, el azabache se acercó con la intención de hablar.

Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en el espejo de la camioneta mirando su reflejo, habían pasado dos semas desde la pérdida de su madre, fue un golpe duro ver como se la arrebataron tan cruelmente.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Sasuke acercándose.

Sakura le miro un momento para después asentir.

-Sí, estoy bien –respondió.

El azabache le miro no muy convencido.

-Sabes que…que puedes hablar conmigo, de cualquier cosa que quieras –dijo Sasuke.

Sakura lo miro y le sonrió un poco asintiéndole.

-Jefe –.

Naruto miro hacia Konohamaru que lo había llamado.

-¿Que paso con lo que me habías prometido? –pregunto el niño.

-Ah eso…ten paciencia Konohamaru, te lo prometí ¿verdad? Te enseñare al igual que a todos –dijo el rubio haciendo que el niño sonriera -…pero…tienes que convencer a Asuma –dijo.

-Es un trato –dijo Konohamaru corriendo hacia otro lado.

-Naruto –fue llamado por Kakashi, el rubio se acercó a ellos – ¿qué opinas? –pregunto.

-Bueno, es probable que encontremos algunas cosas útiles –dijo el rubio viendo el lugar.

-Es lo mismo que yo digo –dijo Itachi.

-¿Saben que más? –Pregunto Shikamaru hablando por primera vez –este podría ser un buen sitio para quedarse… -dijo llamando la atención de los presentes –con solo verlo por fuera puedo decir que este sitio aún está en buen estado –.

-…Tiene sentido –dijo Sasuke oyendo la conversación.

-La verdad no lo sé –dijo Kakashi.

-Por favor Kakashi, hemos estado moviendo durante dos semanas, no nos caería mal instalarnos en este sitio –dijo Asuma llamando su atención.

-Es verdad –hablo Kurenai –deberíamos quedarnos aquí, parece ser un buen sitio.

-Pero, ¿qué pasaría si los caminantes llegaran a venir aquí? –pregunto Ayame no del todo convencida.

-Bueno no habría problema –hablo Chojuro –Miren la entrada, podríamos bloquearla con algunas cosas, esos contenedores de basura por ejemplo –señalo a los contenedores que estaban en la entrada.

-Pues es una buena idea, podría funcionar –apoyo Shion.

-Esperen, esperen –dijo Kakashi calmando a todos -…primero debemos revisar el lugar para ver si es seguro, después…lo decidiremos –.

Ante la idea todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a entrar a revisar cada habitación del motel, al terminar todos hablaremos sobre quedarnos, ¿Ok? –.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por el peli plata y empezaron con su labor.

Cuando Kakashi se disponía a ir también, Naruto se acercó a él.

-Kakashi disculpe… -le llamo.

-¿Eh? ¿Sí que pasa Naruto? –pregunto.

-…Quisiera que me siga contando acerca…bueno… lo del otro día –.

Kakashi se sorprendió, creyó que Naruto no querría hablar más del tema pero parece que si le importaba saber acerca de sus padres. Kakashi con una sonrisa asintió…

* * *

-Con cuidado, listo ahora bájalo –le decía Kiba a Shino para luego los dos bajar de sus manos una tabla –bien, esto de aquí nos será útil –.

Los dos estaban afuera del restaurante, iban a cubrir una ventana con aquella tabla.

-Claro que lo será, una vez pongamos esta tabla en aquella ventana, podrá aumentar el bloqueo de las barricadas –dijo el pelinegro acercándose a una caja de herramientas y tomando un martillo.

-Bueno si te soy sincero no me importa mientras tengamos esa alarma a control remoto que aleja a los caminantes –dijo Kiba.

Shino lo miro –Si el control se daña…dependeremos solo de esto… -.

Kiba no dijo nada solo asintió suavemente.

La puerta principal se abrió y de ella salió Hinata.

-Buenos días chicos –saludo acercándose a los jóvenes.

-Buenos días Hinata –saludara los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Veo que ya están trabajando en las ventanas, ¿les puedo ayudar con algo? –pregunto la peliazul.

-No creo que sea necesario Hinata, solo falta esta tabla y listo –dijo Kiba.

-Ah ok –dijo Hinata.

-Por cierto Hinata, que te pareció la comida de ayer –pregunto Shino.

-Ah bueno, estaba delicioso, en verdad que cocinas muy bien Shino –alabo Hinata a la comida del pelinegro.

-Gracias por el cumplido –agradeció.

Hinata miro a su alrededor y vio cómo su hermana Hanabi estaba con Fu, una chica peliverde y de tez morena la cual hablaba jovialmente con Hanabi.

-Vuelvo luego –dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose hacia las muchachas, de pronto Hinata sintió como era empujada levemente de su pierna, al bajar la mirada se encontró con Akamaru –Hola muchacho –le saludo acariciando su pelaje haciendo que el perro moviera su cola –veo que te gusta amigo, ve con Kiba y Shino ahora, regreso luego –dijo esta y Akamaru obedeció.

Hinata camino por el lugar y observaba a su alrededor como estaba el sitio, habían algunos autos dañados y otros que fueron incendiados, había también una camioneta azul que parecía estar en buen estado, esa fue llevada a la parte de atrás del restaurante para que Hana pudiera ver qué era lo que podía hacer con él, si tenía arreglo.

-Y así es como las mantis sobreviven a los climas fríos –hablaba Fu a Hanabi la cual la miraba con atención.

-Vaya, las mantis son geniales –dijo Hanabi maravillada, la niña sintió como alguien se acercaba y vio que era su hermana –hola Hinata –saludo.

-Hola Hanabi, veo que estas con Fu –señalo la muchacha.

-Sí, me estaba enseñando acerca de las mantis –dijo ella –Fu es buena con los insectos –.

-Vamos, no es para tanto muchachita –dijo la peliverde algo apenada –solo se lo que me enseñaron en la escuela, nada más –.

-Yo también fui a la escuela, pero no me enseñaron esas cosas –dijo la castaña.

-Bueno a los que están en un grado superior lo hacen –explico Hinata mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Es sorprendente –dijo Hanabi maravillada.

-Sí que lo es…por cierto Hinata –hablo Fu – ¿Qué tal esta nuestra invitada? –pregunto.

La peliazul cambio su expresión un poco.

-Aun no despierta –informo ella –aun no puedo creer que no despierte después de tanto tiempo –.

-Sí, los primeros días fueron la fiebre y los escalofríos, y luego callo inconsciente y no despertó –dijo Fu suspirando -…Hana…quería echarla del restaurante…pero lo hizo –.

-…Aunque no lo parezca a ella le preocupa, siempre se preocupa por la seguridad de todos –dijo Hinata algo conmovida.

-Sí, así es ella –hablo Fu.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido del encendido de un motor…pero luego volvió a apagarse.

-¡Maldita sea! –se escuchó como Hana grito.

Los presentes miraron el lugar de donde vino el grito.

-Aun no logra encender la camioneta –dijo Kiba con cansancio.

-Además si lograra encenderla ¿de que serviría? No tenemos a donde ir –dijo Shino señalando ese punto.

-Bueno quien sabe…a lo mejor encontramos más personas –dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba a Akamaru.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían conversando.

-No es por nada, pero si Hana hubiera encontrado un convertible tal vez si hubiera logrado encenderlo –hablo Fu para Hinata y Hanabi.

-¿Convertible? Ah, ese era uno de los autos que le encantaban a Naruto, ¿verdad Hinata? –pregunto Hanabi.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco y luego bajo la cabeza dando una pequeña mirada triste.

-¿Hinata? –llamo Fu extrañada por su actitud.

-Hay, lo siento –se disculpó Hanabi al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-No, está bien Hanabi –dijo Hinata recuperando su compostura.

-No quiero ser entrometida… ¿pero quién es Naruto? –pregunto Fu.

Hinata se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder en ese momento. Claro podría decirle que él era su amigo…pero eso llevaría a la pregunta incomoda de ¿qué le paso? Cosa que no le gustaba responder…

-…Era amigo de mi hermana –respondió Hanabi.

-¿Amigo? –Pregunto Fu para luego ver a Hinata la cual tenía un semblante decaído –Oh…lo siento… -.

-No, está bien…el…está en paz…–dijo Hinata.

-Hinata, Fu –las llamo Kiba acercándose –voy a salir a explorar con Shino ¿quieren venir? –.

-Segura, no nos vendría mal des estresarnos un poco –dijo la peliverde – ¿Que dices Hinata? –.

-¿Eh? Ok claro –dijo Hinata.

-Yo también voy –dijo Hanabi a su hermana.

-No creo que… -iba a decir Hinata.

-Claro que si pequeña –dijo Fu llamando su atención –te vendría bien salir a caminar un rato –.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto viendo a su hermana.

Hinata al verla tan emocionada no pudo contradecirla.

-Está bien, pero vas a quedarte cerca de nosotros y vas a obedecer todo lo que digamos ¿estamos? –pregunto.

-Palabra de explorador –dijo la pequeña con la mano en el pecho y la otra levantada haciendo que la peliazul sonriera.

-Bien, prepárense salimos en cinco minutos –aviso el Inuzuka.

Hinata le sonrió a su hermana asintiéndole y entonces fueron adentro al restaurante para alistarse para salir.

* * *

-¡Argh! –gruñía un caminante acercándose hasta que un disparo le atravesó la cabeza matándolo al instante.

Naruto quien tenía su arma apuntando la volvió a enfundar.

-Buen tiro –felicito Shion caminando cerca de Naruto.

Otro caminante apareció y entonces Shion fue el que le disparo.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal, aprendes rápido –felicito el rubio.

-Bueno es gracias a ti, eres un buen maestro –dijo la rubia adquiriendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah…bueno gracias por el cumplido –agradeció el rubio.

Dos caminantes más se acercaban hacia ellos, Itachi les disparo por detrás y se acercó a los dos.

-Creo que esos eran los últimos –dijo Itachi.

Naruto noto que Izumi no estaba con Itachi.

-¿Izumi no estaba contigo? –.

-…Pensé que estaba con ustedes –dijo Itachi.

Luego de un momento los tres pensaron una cosa.

"Oh no".

-Hey chicos –apareció Izumi aun lado de ellos asiéndolos asustar.

-¡Dios! –Dijo Itachi – ¿en dónde estabas? –pregunto tomándola de los hombros.

-Te dije que iba a revisar la bodega, lo hice y encontré muchas cajas de comida –dijo Izumi.

-¿Enserio? Bien eso nos ayudara mucho –dijo Shion.

-Si tenemos que decirle a Kakashi –decidió Naruto.

-Buen trabajo Izumi –felicito Itachi.

-Eh si… este…Itachi –le decía algo sonrojada.

Itachi la miro sin entender pero luego vio como seguía sosteniendo a Izumi de los hombros.

-Ah, lo siento –se disculpó soltándola –bien, mejor salgamos, nos deben de estar esperando –.

Itachi salió siendo seguido por Izumi aun ruborizada.

-¿Que dices? –le pregunto Shion a Naruto.

-¿De qué? –pregunto el rubio.

-Hacen una bonita pareja esos dos ¿verdad? –pregunto Shion con una sonrisa.

Naruto miro a Shion y luego le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

-Eso creo –dijo saliendo del lugar siendo seguido por Shion.

* * *

-Okey –dijo Chojuro revisando las cajas encontradas por Izumi –estas están en conserva, no tienen fecha de expedición –.

-Bien, las cosas empiezan a salir bien –dijo Itachi.

-Aunque también sería bueno tener medicinas, nos podrían hacer falta –dijo Kurenai.

-Es verdad, encontrar esto fue bueno, pero también necesitamos medicinas para cualquier caso –dijo Asuma.

-Una cosa a la vez por favor, trataremos de encontrar suministros médicos luego, ahora necesitamos… -iba diciendo Kakashi hasta…

-Hay –se quejó Kurenai tomándose el vientre.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Asuma.

-S-sí, fue solo una pequeña punzada –dijo Kurenai tranquilizándolo.

-Bueno…podremos quedarnos aquí –dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de todos –hemos estado moviéndonos en los vehículos mucho tiempo, merecemos descansar en esas camas de las habitaciones –.

-Es una buena idea, podremos descansar y relajarnos después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado en movimiento –apoyo Ayame.

-Bueno eso era lo que teníamos en mente desde un principio –dijo Asuma –tenemos que establecernos, no podeos ir de un lado a otro por siempre –.

-Es verdad… -dijo Kakashi mirando a su amigo -…bien está decidido, todos busquen un cuarto de su agrado –hablo Kakashi para emoción de ellos.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes Naruto, Shion, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru y Konohamaru estaban afuera en los vehículos.

Naruto miraba la foto de él y Hinata que tenía en sus manos, el rubio no dejaba de pensar en ella, le dolía mucho lo que Toneri Otsusuki le había dicho, que su amiga debe de estar muerta junto a su padre y hermana.

El deseaba que eso no fuera verdad…pero no podía hacer nada…

-Es linda –.

Naruto guardo la foto y volteo para encontrarse con Shion que estaba detrás de el.

-¿Ella era tu amiga? –pregunto la muchacha.

Naruto solo soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba.

-…Si –respondió el rubio.

Shion vio como la mirada del rubio se volvía algo melancólica al oírlo responder.

-Pienso que fu afortunada…. –dijo la rubia provocando que el rubio la viese -…al tenerte como amigo –

Naruto la miro por un segundo y le dio una sonrisa, Shion lo ayudaba a relajarse y calmarse cuando se sentía mal, eso era algo bueno de su parte.

-Sakura por favor ya hablamos de esto –hablo Sasuke llamando la atención de Naruto y Shion –Deberías aprender a disparar, te seria de ayuda –.

-Sasuke por favor ya no insistas, por el momento no lo deseo –dijo la peli rosa.

-Deja de ser testaruda por favor, en este momento es necesario que aprendas a usar un arma –siguió insistiendo.

Sakura iba a volver a replicar pero…

-Si no quieres aprender está bien Sakura –dijo Naruto uniéndose a la conversación o mejor dicho discusión –no se te pude obligar a que lo hagas…pero, Sasuke tiene razón, aprender a disparar te sería necesario algún día –explico el rubio.

-Pero… -dijo la chica agachando la cabeza un poco.

-Mira…que tal si lo piensas ¿te parece? Y si decides hacerlo Sasuke te ayudara a practicar –dijo el rubio dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke sorprendiéndolo –después de todo, el aprendió rápido y tiene buena puntería, sería un buen maestro para ti –.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al ir decir a Naruto, Sasuke miro esa reacción y Sakura solo aparto su mirada.

-Bien, supongo que eso soluciona el problema entonces –dijo el rubio caminando hacia Konohamaru.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en silencio, pero la peli rosa hablo.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿ok? –pidió al azabache.

-Ah…está bien –dijo el aceptando.

Shion miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Naruto sí que hizo bien en calmar la situación.

En ese momento Kakashi salió del motel junto a los demás.

-El lugar es seguro, nos quedaremos aquí –informo a los más jóvenes.

Konohamaru fue al lado de su tío y la señorita Kurenai.

-Las provisiones que encontró Izumi serán de ayuda, pero aparte de eso también necesitaremos otras cosas… -.

-Cosas que dije que yo iba a buscar –dijo Kakashi caminando hacia los vehículos mientras revisaba las municiones de su escopeta –iré justo en este momento –

-Espera ¿tu solo? –pregunto Itachi.

-Sera lo mejor, así nadie más saldrá herido –dijo el peli plata caminando hacia los vehículos –Itachi si no te importa me llevare tu camioneta –informo Kakashi.

-No, no hay problema, pero creo que deberías… -estaba diciendo Itachi.

-Voy contigo –dijo de repente Naruto dirigiéndose a Kakashi.

-Naruto dije que no era nece-.

-Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente… ¿recuerda? –le dijo sonriendo mientras entraba en la camioneta.

-Si Naruto va contigo entonces estará bien –dijo Chojuro.

-Oye me ofendes ¿dices que necesito que un chico me cuide las espaldas? –pregunto el peli plata.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta –dijo el peliazul caminando dentro del hotel.

-Ah no lo creo… -dijo Kakashi con pesadez.

-No digas eso Kakashi, eres el líder, todos te quieren y respetan por protegernos –dijo Ayame acercándose al Hatake –Además…me sentiría mejor si vas con Naruto…-.

Kakashi la miro y luego le dio una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Está bien –dijo el peli plata –si te tranquiliza eso…está bien -.

Ayame sonrió y le dio un abrazo –Regresen a salvo –.

-Eso aremos, estaremos bien –alego Kakashi.

Kakashi entonces camino hacia la camioneta. Shion observaba como desde afuera como Naruto estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto esperando a Kakashi, entonces la rubia sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Shion –Llamo Kurenai tocándole el hombre –necesito que me hagas un favor -.

-Ah claro Kurenai, ¿qué quiere? –.

Kakashi subió a la camioneta donde Naruto lo esperaba sentado.

-¿Aun quieres tener esa conversación? –.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta ¿no? –dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-Ok, hablaremos por el camino… -

-Esperen-

Shion subió a la camioneta en los asientos de atrás.

-¿Qué haces Shion? –pregunto Kakashi al verla subir.

-Voy con ustedes –informo ella.

-Espera, porque… -iba a decir Kakashi.

-Por favor, me gustaría distraerme y además les ayudaría a buscar provisione –dijo Shion mirando a Kakashi.

-…no lo sé –dijo Kakashi para luego mirar a Naruto el cual también estaba pensativo, pero después de un momento sonrió y mirando a Shion le hablo.

-Quédate junto a mí y Kakashi… ¿Ok? –

Shion le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió.

-Bueno…supongo que eso lo soluciona –dijo Kakashi arrancando la camioneta y saliendo del motel.

Naruto miraba por el parabrisas el camino, y entonces observo por el espejo que Shion acerco y apoyo su cabeza al siento de Naruto y luego sonrió viéndolo por el espejo cosa que también hizo Naruto.

Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos durante este tiempo….

* * *

 **HE VUELTO...**

 **Aquí tienen, lo prometí, la segunda temporada de The Walking Dead Shippuden.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, el reencuentro de Naruto con Hinata ya se acerca, es solo cuestion de capitulos.**

 **Quiero comunicarles que si no actualizo pronto es por que tengo que rendir unas pruebas las cuales decidiran si puedo entrar a la universidad o si puedo ejercer un trabajo, antes no era asi, pero por el Ex-Presidente de MIERDA que tuvo mi país (*COF *COF* Rafael Correa*COF*COF*) tenemos que rendirlas...**

 **Pero bueno, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible asi que tranquilos.**

 **Por favor deja tu review, te lo agradeceria bastante.**

 **En fin, me despido, que tengan una buena tarde,y desenme suerte para lograr sacar los puntajes necesarios T.T**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y nos veremos hasta la proxima.**

 **Chao.**


	9. Temporada 2 Capítulo 2: Suministros y P

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Temporada 2. Capítulo 2: Suministros y Provisiones.**

-Bueno no había casi nada ahí afuera –dijo Kiba caminando al lado de Shino.

-Tú fuiste el que quiso salir a explorar –hablo Shino.

-Pensé que habría cosas interesantes por el camino –se excusó el Inuzuka.

Atrás de los dos chicos iban las chicas conversando jovialmente. Hanabi se emocionaba por ver como las mariposas del lugar volaban sobre ellos, Hinata y Fu iban conversando.

-En mi escuela era una de las mejores en Biología animal, jeje aunque me interesaban más los insectos –conto la peliverde algo apenada haciendo que Hinata soltara una risita.

-Bueno pues no deberías preocuparte por eso, todos tenemos cosas que nos gustan –dijo Hinata.

-Si es vedad, a mí me encantan los insectos… -dijo ella asegurándose de decirlo un poco en voz alta y mirando a Shino -.

Hinata pudo ver como ella miraba a Shino y entonces sonrió. Fu volteo y vio como la Hyuga la miraba.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella.

-Oh nada –respondió la Hyuga mirando a otro lado.

Fu no muy convencida iba a volver a preguntarle pero...

-Chicos miren –dijo Hanabi arrodillada en frente de uno de los arboles llamando la atención de todos.

Los chicos se acercaron dónde estaba la niña quien miraba a la base del árbol.

-¿Que pasa Hanabi? –pregunto Hinata acercándose.

-Esa cosa –dijo Hanabi apuntando a la base del árbol haciendo que su hermana lo mirara…y luego quedo sin palabras… -

-¿Eso es…? –pregunto Fu sin creerlo.

-¿Una trampa de osos? –dijo Shino viendo el artefacto.

Kiba se agacho un poco más y pudo verla, efectivamente una trampa de osos…pero esta tenía algo diferente en su modelo.

-Hanabi ven aquí –le dijo Hinata a su hermana -.

La pequeña castaña obedeció y se acercó hacia su hermana.

-Esto es raro –dijo Kiba de repente.

-¿Raro? –pregunto Shino.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –fue la pregunta de Fu.

-Que este modelo de trampa esta modificado –explico Kiba viéndola a detalle –las trampas de osos usualmente son llanas sin ningún tipo de objeto puntiagudo –dijo señalando las varillas afiladas que sobresalían del artefacto –además…esta trampa tiene solo mecanismo de cerrado –.

Todos quedaron sin palabras al oír la explicación de Kiba, ese aparato sin lugar a dudas se veía mortífero.

Kiba entonces les dijo con la mano que retrocedieran, una vez fuera del perímetro Kiba agarro una rama algo gruesa y con sumo cuidado la acerco a la trampa y…

 **¡SLAM!**

La trampa se acciono al sentir como la rama la había tocado y se cerró con violencia en un segundo destrozando a la rama en el proceso.

Todos vieron con miedo como esa rama fue destrozada en un santiamén.

-Dios mío –susurro Hinata aun impactada.

-Esa cosa es peligrosa –dijo Hanabi quien se encontraba al lado de su hermana.

-¿Pero…que demonios hacia eso aquí? –dijo Fu.

-Parece… –decía Shino…

 **¡BANG!**

-¡Al piso! –grito Kiba al oír el disparo que había impactado al árbol.

Todos se tiraron al suelo, Hinata cubrió a su hermana mientras veía como todos estaban en el suelo.

-Quien disparo –pregunto Fu anonadada.

-No lo sé –respondió Kiba –pero creo que vino de… -

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Más tiros se escucharon y uno de ellos casi llega en donde estaban.

-¡Ahí están! –grito una voz desconocida para ellos.

-¡Ellos son los del restaurante! –grito otra voz.

-Parece que tienen a unas chicas allí –se escuchó otra voz que sonaba de forma lujuriosa.

Los muchachos se asustaron al oír a esos sujetos.

-Debemos volver al restaurante –dijo Shino aun a cubierto.

-¿Y cómo? –Pregunto Fu –están allí esperando a que nos levantemos para dispararnos… -

De pronto se escucharon gruñidos que empezaban a acercarse al lugar.

-¡Oigan! –Grito uno de los tipos -¡Esas cosas están aquí! -.

-Diablos –dijo otro de ellos para luego mirar en donde se encontraba el grupo – ¡Regresemos con los demás! –.

Los otros tipos asintieron para luego salir del lugar.

Los caminantes empezaron a llegar, Kiba miraba como esos sujetos se habían ido y pensó que era su oportunidad.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Kiba levantándose – ¡Vamos chicos! –.

-¿Pero que pasara con…? –iba a preguntar Shino.

-¡Ya hablaremos de eso después! ¡Corran! -.

Todos al ver como los caminantes estaban más cerca hicieron caso y empezaron a correr.

-¡Vamos Hanabi! –dijo Hinata mientras jalaba a su hermana.

Todos ellos corrían mientras los caminantes iban a paso lento en su persecución para saciar su hambre…

* * *

 **(Intro de la serie)**

Una camioneta se detuvo cerca de una tienda de abarrotes y artículos de salud aparentemente abandonada.

La vegetación cubría parte del lugar pero era visible para los que pasaran por la carretera, habían algunos cadáveres tirados en la entrada del lugar al igual que unos casquillos de bala cerca.

-Llegamos –dijo Kakashi aparcando el vehículo cerca, había también otros vehículos los cuales estaban en mal estado.

Naruto miro el lugar, parecía que todavía quedaban algunas cosas más las cuales les podían ser de ayuda.

-Bueno… -dijo Shion saliendo de la camioneta -…esperemos que haya lo necesario -.

-Estoy seguro que lo habrá –respondió Naruto igualmente saliendo del vehículo –porque si no es así me voy a comer mi gorra –dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba a su gorra de Swat.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto Shion divertida por el comentario del rubio –espero ver eso -.

-Sigue esperando entonces –le respondió Naruto riéndose.

-Muy bien chicos –les hablo Kakashi llamando su atención –estén atentos a cualquier cosa adentro, las cosas que vayan encontrando las llevaran directamente a la camioneta –explico el peli plata.

Naruto y Shion asintieron, Kakashi entonces fue delante de ellos dos con su escopeta en sus manos.

Naruto se adelantó un poco, no es que quisiera dejar sola a Shion, es solo que aún tenía esa "conversación" con Kakashi.

-Y entonces –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Kakashi –ellos pensaron que yo había muerto –

Kakashi lo miro y sintió, mientras caminaban revisaban cada uno de los estantes del lugar, Kakashi hablo.

-Así es…la noticia de que tu moriste…pareció afectarlos –explico el –eras su primer hijo es obvio que les haya afectado -.

Naruto agarro unas latas de comida.

-Que increíble que esté vivo –dijo el rubio con algo de ironía.

Kakashi suspiro.

-Escucha, sé que tal vez suene loco pero… -.

-¿Que paso con ellos después? –pregunto de repente Naruto.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio por unos breves instantes ante la pregunta del joven.

Naruto detuvo su caminar y miro al peli plata.

El adulto miro al muchacho –Naruto…tus padres se marcharon de la ciudad luego de lo que te había pasado… -.

-Irse sin enterrarme, si claro –dijo Naruto.

-Escucha Naruto lo que pasa según me dijeron es que… -.

Las palabras de Kakashi fueron calladas al escuchar como una caja caía al piso, Naruto y el peliblanco voltearon a ver a que pasó y vieron a Shion algo apenada.

-Lo siento chicos, no fue mi intención –dijo Shion.

-Está bien, solo ten más cuidado –dijo Kakashi relajándose un poco.

-Si está bien –respondió ella mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo cosa que Naruto noto.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto el rubio.

Shion se mostró un poco nerviosa.

-Oh, nada es solo un encargo de Kurenai, nada más –explico ella.

Naruto le creyó y entonces siguieron buscando las provisiones que necesitaban.

 **¡Plam!**

Esta vez todos fueron los que se voltearon al oír ese ruido que no provenía dentro de aquella tienda…sino de afuera.

-¿Que fue eso? –pregunto Naruto.

-Parece que fue… -dijo Kakashi en lo que se volvió a escuchar nuevamente -… ¡La camioneta! –el peli plata salió corriendo inmediatamente.

Naruto salió atrás de Kakashi sacando el seguro de su arma, Shion también corrió pero luego se detuvo al ver que aún faltaban que recoger unas provisiones.

Ambos hombres salieron y pusieron su mirada en su vehículo…y…vieron a dos personas tratando de encenderlo.

-Si no puedo puentearlo no creo que podamos…-

-¡Oigan! –grito Kakashi alarmando a los individuos.

-¡Esa camioneta es nuestra! –grito Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellos o mejor dicho ellas porque eran dos chicas de cabello castaño y vestidas con uniformes de escuela las que estaban allí.

-No espera, no queremos problemas –dijo una de ellas alzando las manos.

-Sí, no sabíamos que esta camioneta era suya, pero la necesitamos… -explico otra.

-La necesitan ¿Y nosotros que? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Es que tenemos que escapar de ellos –explico una de las dos chicas.

-¿Que? Los caminantes las siguieron –dijo Naruto poniéndose alerta a cualquier horda.

-Ahora tendremos que apresurarnos –dijo Kakashi.

-No fueron los caminantes –dijo la muchacha llamando la atención de los dos -…fueron...esos sujetos –dijo ella.

Naruto y Kakashi la miraron sin comprender.

-¿De qué sujetos hablas? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Hablo de-

 ***MUSICA DE RADIO FUERTE***

-¿Qué diablos? –dijo Naruto al oír esa música que provenía de uno de los vehículos descompuestos del lugar.

-¿Chicos que es eso? –pregunto Shion saliendo de la tienda y mirando a las chicas que estaban en el lugar, quería preguntar pero ahora quería saber que era ese sonido.

Kakashi se dirigió al vehículo donde provenía la música y entonces vio que la radio parecía haberse salvado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el rubio llegando a su lado.

-Mira –dijo señalando a la radio –los botones de volumen fueron arrancados –señalo –si no lo paramos los caminantes vendrán hacia… -

 **¡CHRASH!**

Naruto destrozo la radio con el mango de su arma haciendo que la música finalmente parara.

-Bien pensado –dijo Kakashi al ver como paro.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? –pregunto el rubio con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Los dos escucharon como aquellas chicas parecían asustarse y al voltear vieron la razón.

Una horda de caminantes se dirigía al lugar.

-No –susurro Naruto para luego dirigirse a Shion – ¡Shion entra adentro! -.

La chica mirando la escena hizo caso y entro, Kakashi también jalando la corredera su escopeta entro adentro.

Naruto iba a entrar cuando vio a las dos chicas paralizadas del susto.

-Oigan ustedes –las tomo de las manos jalándolas –no se queden paradas allí -.

Naruto las hizo entrar y después entro el también adentro.

Los caminantes habían llegado y empezaron a amontonarse hacia las puertas del local chocando entre ellos golpeando las puertas y gruñendo.

Naruto y el resto de personas veían como llegaban más y más caminantes al lugar.

-Ah…Ah… -jadeaba el rubio con cansancio –justo cuando pensé que nada iba a salir mal en esto –dijo con cansancio….

La pantalla se puso negra.

* * *

-¡Corran rápido! –grito Kiba mientras llegaban al restaurante.

Los chicos corrieron y llegaron al restaurante antes que la horda.

-¡Rápido adentro! –Dijo Kiba abriéndoles la puerta, las chicas pasaron rápidamente adentro y cuando llego Shion Kiba lo paro – ¡Enciende el sonido ahora! –

Shino haciéndole caso saco el control remoto de sus bolsillos y oprimió el botón.

 ***MUSICA DE RADIO FUERTE***

Al encender la música los dos entraron dentro del restaurante.

Los caminantes que empezaron a escuchar la música que venía de algún sitio empezaron a caminar a la dirección de la que provenía.

Los chicos veían mientras se cubrían como los caminantes se alejaban del sitio.

-Oigan –llamo Hana al verlos llegar – ¿qué demonios paso? –pregunto.

-Tuvimos unos problemas –explico Kiba –unos tipos nos dispararon y entonces llegaron los caminantes y… -.

-Espera –detuvo ella – ¿les dispararon? Pero ustedes… -.

-Las explicaciones para después, ahora tenemos que pensar en una forma de irnos de aquí –dijo Fu llamando a la razón.

-Es verdad, es probable que ellos vuelvan… -secundo Hinata.

-Escuchen en este momento lo mejor es que estemos en calma, no podremos pensar si nos alteramos todos a la vez –dijo Shino.

-Si es verdad –dijo Kiba acariciando a Akamaru.

-Bien, de ahora en adelante todos van a quedarse aquí y no saldrán a menos que… -

Hana se detuvo para tratar de escuchar algo, todos se extrañaron…pero luego cayeron en cuenta de que la Música de la radio se había detenido…

-¿Shino que paso? –pregunto Kiba.

-No lo sé –respondió este mientras revisaba el aparato y volvía a oprimir el botón pero no funciono de nuevo.

-Déjame ver eso –pidió Hana tomando el control.

La castaña lo reviso y no entendía que era lo que pasaba, el control no funcionaba.

-¿Qué demonios paso? -.

-Oh, genial –dijo Shino rodando los ojos –ahora nada más puede pasar… -.

-O-oigan… -.

La voz tímida y asustada de la hermana de Hinata les llamo la atención. Hinata miro como su hermana observaba la puerta principal y al hacerlo ella…también se puso nerviosa…y todos igual.

Una gran horda de caminantes se acercaba al lugar.

-No…No… -susurro Fu viendo a esas cosas acercarse.

Hana se puso nerviosa al ver como se pegaron al cristal del lugar amontonándose. Pero entonces decidió ponerse firma, no podía permitir que a su hermano y los demás les pasara algo de lo cual no se le perdonaría.

-¡Todos! –Los llamo – ¡por la parte de atrás ahora! -.

Todos inmediatamente hicieron caso a la orden de Hana y se fueron rápidamente a la parte de atrás.

Hana iba a seguirlos cuando Akamuru quien se queda con ella ladro.

-¿Qué quieres Akamaru? –Pregunto la chica –no tenemos tiempo… -.

El perro entonces se acercó a una de las puertas de la cocina mientras le ladraba.

Entonces la chica entendió lo que le quería decir.

-Diablos… -susurro ella entrando por aquella puerta…

Mientras tanto los chicos habían salido afuera como Hana les había dicho y entonces pararon cerca de la camioneta que ella estaba arreglando.

-Oigan –llamo Hinata – ¿Y Hana? -.

-¿En dónde se quedó? –pregunto Kiba por su hermana.

-Allí vienen -.

El llamado de Shino los alerto y vieron como los caminantes estaban llegando.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto Fu.

-¡Oigan! –Todos voltearon al llamado y vieron a Hana que venía con Akamaru, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue que la chica estaba cargando a otra chica en sus brazos – ¡suban a la camioneta! -

Hana llego a la camioneta y puso a la chica atrás. Todos hicieron caso y subieron a la camioneta.

-Vamos arranca –pidió la chica.

-¿Que? ¿Es que aún no está arreglada? –pregunto Kiba.

-La iba a probar hasta que paso esto –dijo ella.

Hinata escucho como entraban por la puerta del restaurante y efectivamente al voltear a ver allí vio como los caminantes habían entrado al lugar.

Hanabi abrazo a su hermana la cual le puso su mano sobre el hombro de la niña.

-Vamos –dijo Hana tratando de encender el vehículo.

Los caminantes habían llegado a la parte de atrás y se acercaban rápidamente a ellos…

Todos veían con miedo la escena…

-¡Vamos! –Y con ese último grito la camioneta encendió – ¡Sí! -.

La chica arranco el vehículo y entonces salió del lugar rompiendo la reja del estacionamiento.

En el trayecto atropello a un par de caminantes y salió a la carretera.

-¡Oh Dios! –Dijo Fu mirando atrás –lo hicimos…escapamos -.

-Hanabi, abro los ojos –pidió la peliazul a su hermana. La castaña abrió sus ojos y miro a su hermana mayor mirándola con ojos maternales. Hanabi le devolvió la sonrisa dándole un abrazo.

-No entiendo qué diablos paso –dijo Shino –no sé cómo el control no funciono -.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ya estamos a salvo –dijo Kiba.

La camioneta que iba por la carretera paso de largo por una tienda abarrotes y artículos de salud que estaba por el lugar.

Adentro de la tienda estaba nuestro protagonista quien escucho eso.

-Eso fue una camioneta –dijo Naruto mientras estaba en el baño con los demás supervivientes.

La puerta principal estaba repleta de caminantes que estaban tratando de entrar.

-¿Cuánto te falta? –Pregunto Kakashi al rubio.

-Solo un minuto más –dijo Naruto mientras con un destornillador trataba de abrir la rendija del baño.

Shion quien estaba junto a las otras dos chicas vigilaba que los caminantes no entraran.

-Un poco más… -dijo Naruto cuando de repente…

 **¡CRACK!**

-¡Naruto están entrando! –grito Shion apuntando con su arma.

-Dios mío –dijo la castaña con miedo abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Listo! –dijo el rubio abriendo la rendija – ¡vengan todos! -.

 **¡CRACK!**

Los caminantes entraron en la tienda y Shion abrió fuego dándole a uno en la cabeza y luego a otro.

-¡Shion, chicas hora de irnos! –dijo Kakashi apuntando su escopeta y disparando.

Tres caminantes cayeron al piso a causa del impacto.

Las otras dos chicas siguieron al resto, y cuando estaban por llegar al baño…el techo se rompió…

-¡Argh! –un caminante cayó cuando el techo se rompió…y cayó justo encima de una de esas chicas tirándola al piso.

-¡No! ¡Ayuda! –grito la muchacha.

-¡Maritza! –Grito su amiga preocupada socorriéndola – ¡suéltala! –grito dándole una patada al caminante.

El caminante la soltó y entonces la chica ayudo a su amiga a pararse.

-¡Rápido! –grito Kakashi abriendo fuego nuevamente.

Las chicas llegaron al baño y Naruto las ayudo a salir a las dos y después a Shion – ¡Kakashi dese prisa! -.

Kakashi disparo una última vez y luego se dirigió a la salida.

Naruto quedo de ultimo e iba a salir hasta que vio como una lámpara colgando por el camino estaba floja. El rubio vio como los caminantes estaban allí apilonados…entonces desenfundo su arma y disparo a la lámpara.

El objeto cayó encima de los caminantes aplastándolos a los todos.

Después el rubio salió por la rendija con los demás.

-¡Naruto rápido! –dijo Kakashi quien ya estaba en el vehiculo con los demás.

El rubio no espero más y de inmediato fue a la camioneta subiéndose…

La camioneta arranco…

La pantalla se puso negra.

* * *

La camioneta en donde iba el grupo del restaurante estaba por la carretera aparentemente sin ningún rumbo.

Todos iban en silencio, después de todo lo que había pasado en ese día se sentían cansados…

Al frente en la carretera había cadáveres y algunos autos abandonados, casi nada interesante.

El vehículo avanzo un poco más hasta que…

…se detuvo.

Hana se extrañó ante el apagón del auto.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo la chica tratando de encenderlo de nuevo.

-Hana… -llamo Kiba a su hermana -…la gasolina… -.

La chica cerro los ojos como no queriendo creerlo y entonces los abrió y vio como la aguja de la gasolina marcaba en cero.

-¡Maldita sea! –Grito ella golpeando el volante – ¡no puede ser! -.

-Ya cálmate –pidió su hermano sobándole la espalda.

La chica soltó un gran suspiro mientras se sobaba las cienes.

-No tenemos más opción –dijo ella saliendo del vehículo –vamos a tener que caminar -.

Los chicos sin replicar asintieron y bajaron del auto.

Hanabi bajo del auto y miro como Hana se acercó a la parte de atrás y levanto a aquella chica rubia que había puesto allí. La niño vio que a pesar de su actitud si se preocupaba por los demás. Los demás chicos salieron del vehículo y se prepararon para seguir su camino a pie. Hanabi miro a su hermana por un momento y después vio el camino en donde estaban…pudo divisar un lugar a lo lejos…

Hinata salió de la camioneta y entonces se recordó de su arma que tenía guardada…la muchacha saco su arma para revisarla.

-Hinata –llamo su hermana.

-¿Que pasa Hanabi? –pregunto ella revisando su revólver, le quedaban 4 tiros.

-Mira eso –dijo ella apuntando por allá.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto ella.

Hinata levanto su vista y miro hacia el lugar que apunto su hermana.

La chica miro el lugar y se sorprendió. Era un motel que estaba en medio de la carretera…

-Muchachos –llamo la Hyuga –Miren eso -.

Todos prestaron atención a donde apuntaba la muchacha y entonces lo vieron.

-Es un motel –dijo Kiba mirando el lugar.

Akamaru ladro mirando el sitio.

-Creen que sea un buen lugar –pregunto Fu mirándolo.

-Buen lugar o no –dijo Hana cargando a la chica –necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos, deberemos revisarlo -.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Kiba acariciando a Akamaru –puede ser adecuado para pasar la noche, además ella necesita reposar –dijo el mirando a la chica en brazos de su hermana.

-No hay de otra –dijo Hana –vamos a ese motel -.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar siguiendo a la chica.

Los muchachos caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a las cercanías del motel.

Justo cuando iban a llegar…

-Chojuro ayúdame con estos contenedores… -.

Se detuvieron de golpe al oír una voz de alguien en ese lugar.

-Agáchense –ordeno Hana y todos lo hicieron, la chica asomo la cabeza y miro a un hombre con barba empujando unos contenedores y luego vio a un joven peliazul acercarse a el.

Pero eso no fue todo, ella pudo divisar a más personas que estaban en ese motel, entre ellos unos jóvenes y algunos adultos. Además observo algunos vehículos en el lugar incluida una casa rodante.

-Hay gente –aviso Hana dirigiéndose a los demás -.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –pregunto ahora Kiba.

-…No tenemos de otra –dijo Hana suspirando -…necesitamos un lugar en donde quedarnos… -

Hana entonces se paró de donde estaba agachada y camino a la entrada.

Todos la miraron pero después hicieron lo mismo. Shino también iba a ir pero fue detenido por Kiba.

-Esto no me parece buena idea –dijo el Inuzuka –que tal si son esos tipos que nos atacaron –expreso con inseguridad

-No parece ser así, ellos no tienen esa apariencia…o al menos eso vi –respondió Shino.

Los chicos entonces también siguieron entonces.

Asuma quien estaba cerca de la casa rodante estaba sacando algunos ingredientes para la comida y algunas provisiones. En eso sintió como alguien se acercaba y al ver que era vio a unas personas acercándose.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto la chica al verlos venir.

-Necesitamos ayuda por favor –dijo Hana acercándose.

-… -La castaña miro a los chicos que llegaron con un poco de desconfianza. La última vez que habían llegado desconocidos a su refugio su padre y la madre de Sakura terminaron muertos… -…Yo no sé… -.

-¿Ayame? –Sakura noto la presencia de aquellas personas y entonces le hablo a la castaña – ¿qué está pasando? -.

-¿Y esta gente? –pregunto Sasuke llegando al lugar con su ballesta quien también noto la presencia de los nuevos.

De un momento a otro todos los del grupo se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las personas que ingresaron al lugar.

-¿Y estas personas? De donde llegaron –pregunto Asuma uniéndose a la conversación.

Parecía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles en ese momento debido a la tensión que se provocó.

-Por favor… -se escuchó hablar a alguien.

Las personas voltearon a ver de dónde vino esa voz y vieron como Hinata estaba dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Nuestra amiga está enferma…necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos… -dijo la peliazul mientras su hermana Hanabi le tomaba de la mano -…por favor… -.

Las personas miraron como la muchacha se veía preocupada por la seguridad de su grupo. Una muchacha que no quería que les pasaran nada malo…

Se formó un pequeño silencio…y entonces…

-¿Qué le pasa a esa muchacha? –pregono Kurenai rompiendo el silencio.

La peliazul entonces la miro con dando un suspiro.

-Tiene fiebre, cayo inconsciente hace mucho y no despierta –explico la peliazul.

Kurenai se acercó a donde estaban los chicos recién llegados y entonces hablo –déjenme revisarla para ver si puedo ayudarla -.

-¿Es usted doctora? –pregunto Fu.

-Lo era –respondió ella guiando a Hana quien la siguió aún cargando a la chica dejando atrás al resto de los chicos.

-Muchachos –llamo Chojuro a los chicos –por aquí hay unas sillas que sacamos del motel, por si quieren sentarse a descansar -.

Los muchachos entonces sintiéndose en confianza le dieron un "gracias" y avanzaron al lugar.

-Parece que vamos a tener nuevos integrantes en el grupo –dijo Sakura al lado de Sasuke el cual solo soltó un murmullo mientras colocaba su ballesta en su espalda.

Los chicos llegaron a las sillas y se sentaron.

Hanabi se sentó al lado de su hermano. Y entonces sintió como alguien la llamo.

-Hola me llamo Konohamaru Sarutobi –dijo el niño acercándose a los nuevos que llegaron – ¿cómo te llamas? -.

La castaña lo miro con algo de duda, luego sintió como alguien la tocaba el hombro y vio cómo su hermana la miro asintiéndole con una sonrisa.

Hanabi entonces sonrió y se dirigió al muchacho.

-Me llamo Hanabi Hyuga –respondió ella con una sonrisa…

* * *

-Eso fue peligroso –dijo Kakashi aun conduciendo el vehículo.

-No entiendo como esa radio llamo la atención de todos esos caminantes –dijo Naruto con cansancio.

-Es una lástima que no hayamos podido conseguir más provisiones –dijo Shion suspirando.

-Bueno era eso, o quedarnos allí a una muerte segura –dijo Kakashi

Mientras ellos hablaban las otras dos chicas iban calladas…bueno, una de ellas estaba durmiendo y la otra estaba despierta mientras se veía nerviosa.

Naruto vio por el espejo retrovisor y observo a aquella chica.

-Oye ¿estás bien? –pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose a él.

La muchacha lo vio por un momento y luego miro a su cinturón donde estaba su arma.

Y entonces hablo.

-Dame tu arma -.

Naruto pensó que por tantos disparos y los gruñidos de los caminantes rozándoles las orejas había quedado mal de los oídos, pues pudo jurar haberla escuchado pedirle su arma.

-Perdón, que fue lo… -.

-¡Dame tu arma! –grito ella echándose sobre el rubio.

-¡¿Oigan que…?! –grito Kakashi al ver lo que acontecía.

El vehículo dio un par de vueltas y luego se detuvo.

Maritza salió de la camioneta sosteniendo en sus manos el arma que le arrebato al rubio.

-¡Maritza! –Dijo su amiga saliendo – ¿qué haces? -.

-Oye baja el arma –dijo shion tratando de acercarse pero…

-¡No! –respondió ella apuntando su arma.

-Oye cuidado con eso –dijo Kakashi acercándose.

-Por favor no hagas nada malo –dijo Naruto acercándose a ella –suelta el arma y hablemos con tranquilidad… -.

La chica entonces empezó a sollozar mientras sus manos temblaban haciendo que su amiga se preocupara.

-Marit... –

-Lo siento Tamaki… -dijo Maritza con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto iba a hablar de nuevo pero entonces vio como la chica subió la manga de su brazo…y entonces les mostro a todos una mordida que tenía allí…

-Dios –dijo Kakashi viendo esa mordida.

-Maritza –susurro Tamaki preocupada por su amiga.

Naruto permaneció en silencio por un segundo y entonces hablo.

-Escucha Maritza…podemos solucionar esto…solo tienes que bajar el arma y… -

-No –respondió ella con lágrimas –ya he visto lo que pasa cuando te muerden… -.

Todos pudieron notar el tono lastimero dela muchacha…

Ella levanto la mirada viendo a Tamaki…su mejor amiga…

-Y no quiero que me pase a mí -.

La chica llevo el arma a su cabeza ante la mirada atónita de todos…

-¡Espera! –grito Naruto tratando de detenerla pero…

 **¡BANG!**

El casquillo caer al piso y algo cayendo pesadamente lo detuvo haciendo que él se quedara congelado.

Los gritos de su amiga no se hicieron de esperar mientras Shion le agarro con sus brazos al verla como ella se arrodillaba gritando.

Kakashi veía la escena con impacto y sin saber que pensar…

Cerca del lugar en que paso eso estaba un letrero caído en el piso:

TENGAN FE…

Y la pantalla se puso negra…

* * *

 **Hoola chicos.**

 **Espero que estén pasando una buena noche. Si como espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de TWDS.**

 **Dejen su review por favor y sus sugerencias para el próximo capitulo.**

 **Si es que me ven que ni actualizo rápido es por que mi vida es un poquito complicada la verdad.**

 **Yo aquí me despido no sin antes mandarles un gran abrazo a todos ustedes mis amigos.**

 **Cuídense los quiero.**

 **Chao!**

 **(Perdonen si estoy de apuro es que tengo cosas en las cuales pensar amigos)**


	10. Temporada 2 Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Walking Dead, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead Shippuden**

* * *

 **Temporada 2. Capítulo 3: Reencuentro.**

* * *

 _Las personas caminaban por el parque central de la ciudad, algunos jóvenes iban junto a sus parejas mientras reían y conversaban amen y jovialmente._

 _En una banca estaba sentada Hinata mientras veía al frente suyo el paisaje, un gran árbol que sobresalía del parque, se veía muy hermoso. Ella dejo de mirar el árbol como Naruto venía con tres helados de cono en sus manos._

 _-Ya llegue, y justamente los que pidieron –dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano y dándole uno a Hinata –un helado de Vainilla para ti Hinata –._

 _La muchacha sonrió y entonces acepto el helado que su amigo le dio._

 _-Gracias Naruto –agradeció ella._

 _-Bien –dijo el sonriendo –ahora uno de chocolate para… -dijo mirando al lado de Hinata pero no había nada - ¿…a donde fue…? –._

 _-Aquí –dijo una voz abrazando a Naruto por atrás._

 _-Oh aquí estas Hanabi –dijo el rubio medio sonriendo –aquí tienes un helado de chocolate –dijo entregándole el helado en sus manos._

 _-Gracias Naruto –agradeció ella tomándolo._

 _-Y por último –dijo el mostrando su helado –un helado de menta para mi –_

 _El rubio se sentó al lado de Hinata mientras Hanabi estaba sentada en el piso comiendo su helado._

 _Naruto junto a Hinata habían salido después de la escuela para poder pasear por los alrededores del parque, a lo que Hanabi se enteró y decidió acompañarlos a ambos, cabe decir que la pequeña castaña iba muy pegada a Naruto causando a Hinata celos por eso, pero al final lo dejo pasar por que era su hermana….y además porque no sabía por qué era que ella sentía eso, es decir, ella y Naruto eran amigos, así que no había razón para sentir eso…a no ser…_

 _-Hinata –llamo el rubio a su amiga peliazul –qué opinas de lo que te dije –._

 _Hinata le sonrió ante la pregunta._

 _-Bueno pues, la idea que me dijiste en verdad es buena, si te soy sincera, deberías hacerlo –respondió con seguridad._

 _-P-pero… ¿y si no me aceptan? –dijo el con nervios –digo, esta canción es una que apenas y pude hacerla…. –_

 _Naruto se detuvo al sentir como Hinata le acaricio su mejilla._

 _-Te ira bien…ya lo veras –aseguró ella con una sonrisa._

 _El rubio sonrió ante el apoyo que su amiga le estaba brindando, definitivamente era muy afortunado al tenerla como amiga._

 _Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un rato hasta que…_

 _-Oh por Dios, dense un beso de una vez –_

 _Los dos jóvenes reaccionaron y entonces sintieron como sus mejillas estaban empezando a quemar un poco debido al sonrojo que se presentaba en ellos._

 _-¡Ha-Hanabi! –regaño Hinata completamente sonrojada._

 _-¿Que? –pregunto ella con inocencia._

 _-¡No digas esas cosas! –reclamo._

 _-Ah por favor, se nota a leguas chicos –dijo ella sonriendo._

 _Hinata parecía que iba a volver a reclamarle, pero Naruto tomo la palabra._

 _-¿Tanto quieres que sea tu cuñado, "Petardito"? –pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _Ese comentario causo que la peliazul riera un poco y Hanabi lo mirara con un puchero pero después bajo un poco la mirada…_

 _-Bueno…no tanto mi cuñado… -respondió ella bajando la voz un poco -…Mi hermano mayor… -_

 _Naruto la miro con curiosidad al igual que Hinata._

 _-¿Tu hermano mayor? Pero oí de Hinata que tú tienes a tu primo Neji –respondió el rubio._

 _-Es mi primo, además…él no está con nosotros siempre, y desde que Hinata te conoció y te presento me agradaste -._

 _Hinata miraba a su hermana un poco sorprendida para después sonreír, le gusto de que su hermana menor le haya caído muy bien Naruto._

 _-Y…pasas tiempo con Hinata y conmigo…y…siempre quise saber que se siente tener un hermano mayor –termino de decir la castaña algo sonrojada._

 _Naruto estaba sorprendido ante la confesión de Hanabi, tanto así que le pareció tierno que ella lo quisiera de esa manera. Naruto se acercó a la niña le acaricio la cabeza._

 _-¿Qué te parece si me llamas hermano? –_

 _Ante la pregunta del joven la niña alzo la cabeza para mirarlo._

 _-¿De verdad? –pregunto ella._

 _-Claro que sí, seré tu hermano mayor desde ahora, es una promesa –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa._

 _Hanabi sonrió con una mirada ilusionada y entonces abrazo al rubio._

 _-Gracias, hermano –le contesto con una sonrisa._

 _Hinata quedo enternecida por la escena delante de ella, le gusto que su hermana se haya encariñado con su amigo…y ahora veía la forma en como los dos se abrazaban…_

 _Hanabi se separó de Naruto y le miro._

 _-¡Juguemos a las atrapadas! ¡Tú las traes! –grito con emoción tocando a Naruto para después salir corriendo._

 _-¡Oye eso no es justo! –Dijo con diversión para después ver a Hinata –Hi-na-ta –la llamo con voz cantarina._

 _La peliazul al ver las intenciones del rubio sonrió divertida._

 _-Espera Naruto, siquiera déjame pararme –le dijo ella con diversión._

 _-Ah-Ah-Ah –negó el moviendo su dedo índice – ¡El más rápido gana! –dijo el para luego tocarla y salir corriendo._

 _-¡No es justo! –Dijo ella levantándose – ¡Ustedes dos, vengan aquí! –les grito para después salir corriendo tras ellos._

 _Naruto y Hanabi trataba de esconderse de Hinata atrás de una fuente de agua mientras Hinata los rodeaba._

 _Así fue entonces como los tres empezaron a jugar el resto de la tarde, entre risas y juegos, se habían divertido como nunca…._

* * *

Hinata miraba fijamente la pared del motel en donde se encontraba el dibujo de una fuente de agua.

Ella y el resto de su grupo estaban sentadas en las sillas que les habían ofrecido el grupo con el que se habían encontrado, mientras ellos estaban sentados hablando entre ellos, Hana había ido llevando a la muchacha enferma a donde estaba esa mujer pelinegra que según parecía era doctora.

Mientras tanto su hermana Hanabi estaba conversando con el muchacho que se había acercado a ellos.

-Este lugar es muy grande, tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo –decía el pequeño.

-Sí que lo es, ¿pero no les da miedo de que los caminantes puedan venir aquí? –pregunto Hanabi.

-Mmm, no creo que vallan a llegar, ¡además de que si viene aquí estamos preparados! ¡Tenemos armas y les daremos una calurosa bienvenida! –dijo konohamaru con una sonrisa a lo cual Hanabi sonrió divertida por el entusiasmo del niño.

-Espera niño, ¿dijiste que tiene armas? –pregunto Kiba con algo de curiosidad.

-¡Si! –respondió el.

-¿Y podría saber cuántas? –pregunto el castaño.

-Mmm, creo que…alrededor de unas 22 o 23, entre ellas metralletas, rifles y pistolas –respondió.

Basta decir que la respuesta del niño sorprendió a todos los del grupo de Hinata.

-¿Y eso? ¿aAcaso son cazadores? –pregunto Shino con curiosidad.

-No, no somos cazadores –respondió el Sarutobi.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo las consiguieron? –pregunto ahora Fu igualmente curiosa.

Ante la pregunta de la chica, Konohamaru sonrió.

-Bueno, encontramos a un amigo hace unas semanas –empezó a explicar el pelinegro –él estaba yendo a Atlanta, dijo que era para buscar a unas personas que él conocía, y resulta que él había llegado con una bolsa llena de armas a la ciudad –informo.

-¿Un sobreviviente? ¿Qué hacía dirigiéndose a ese lugar? Está completamente infectado–dijo Hinata uniéndose a la conversación.

-Como dije, él nos dijo que estaba buscando a unas personas. En fin, el llego en un caballo, y cuando dio vuelta por una calle se encontró con un gran grupo de caminantes –dijo él.

-Dios –respondió Fu con intriga – ¿pero no le paso nada? –

-No, el caballo se asustó y lo tiro al suelo, pero él se levantó y sacó su arma y empezó a disparar uno a uno a todos los caminantes que estaban en el lugar, pero lamentablemente sus balas se acababan, así que corrió y se ocultó en un tanque de guerra –conto con emoción.

-¿Y después que paso? –pregunto Shino.

-Bueno, resulta que yo estaba en un edifico viendo todo, y entonces me comunique con él por la radio –explico –y entonces le di instrucciones para salir del lugar, y entonces el salió…pero…cuando el caballo lo tiro al suelo, el tiro su bolsa de armas, pero en vez de arriesgarse decidió correr al lugar donde nos encontramos –

Hanabi miraba con intriga a Konohamaru, su relato era lo más parecido a una película de acción…y había algo curioso, ya que ella estaba imaginándose a su "hermano" Naruto como el héroe de esa historia…eso hizo que bajara un poco la cabeza.

-¿Pero y entonces que paso con las armas? –pregunto Kiba.

-No espera –interrumpido Fu –Mas importante, ¿que estabas haciendo tú en la ciudad? –

-Pues yo y mis amigos habíamos ido a buscar provisiones, pero entonces nos vimos atrapados por los caminantes así que nos quedamos en el edifico por unos días, y ahí fue cuando el apareció –explico Konohamaru.

-Espera ¿si estaban atrapados como escaparon? –pregunto Shino.

-Pues, el amigo del que les hablo, él fue el que nos ayudó a escapar –informo el con una sonrisa.

Todos quedaron atónitos, ellos habían sido salvados por una sola persona.

-Bueno –una voz atrajo la atención de todos, era Hana quien se había dirigido hacia ellos –La señora Kurenai dijo que estaba así debido a que empezó a presentar fiebre desde hace días –explico ella.

-¿Y se repondrá? –pregunto Hinata.

-…Es probable, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá –dijo ella sentados en el piso junto a Akamaru para acariciarlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Konohamaru llamo a Hanabi para que los dos jugaran con una pelota que estaba allí. La castaña le pregunto a su hermana si podía y esta con una sonrisa le dijo que si, Hinata veía a su hermana y pensaba que era bueno que se relacionara con más niños de su edad.

-Bueno… -rompió el silencio Kiba – ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? –pregunto él.

Hana miro a su hermano y después al resto de su grupo y después hablo.

-La señora Kurenai me dijo que el que dirige el grupo salió con otras dos personas a buscar provisiones… -informo ella -…dijo que tal vez él nos pueda dejar quedarnos…pero… -

-¿Pero? –pregunto Fu mirando a Hana.

Ella suspiro.

-Escuchen, apenas y conocemos a esta gente, no podemos fiarnos… -

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan supersticiosa? –pregunto Kiba con algo de irritación.

-No es eso, es solo que… -

-Hana –interrumpió su hermano -tenemos la oportunidad de estar con más personas más seguros ¿oíste a ese niño? Tienen muchas armas aquí, pueden enseñarnos a defendernos más de lo que sabemos –

-Sí, ya se…pero…escuchen, cuando llegue el líder veremos qué pasa ¿ok? –dijo ella para después de un rato todos asintieran.

Una pelota se acercó a los pies de Fu.

-Perdón –se disculpó Konohamaru.

-No te preocupes –seguro ella y luego decidió preguntarle –Oye Konohamaru, acerca de tu amigo que nos dijiste, ¿él sabe utilizar armas verdad? –

-¿Que si sabe? –Pregunto con emoción – ¡Es un experto, él es quien nos está enseñando a usarlas! –

-Ah ya veo, entonces debe ser un hombre del ejército o de las fuerzas armas si sabe usarlas todas, supongo –dijo la peliverde.

-Eh, bueno en realidad él tiene 13 años -.

Silencio.

El grupo quedo en total silencio ante la respuesta que les había dado el joven, ¿un chico de 13 años sabía el manejo de tosas esas armas que dijo el pequeño?

-¿Dijiste 13? –pregunto Hana al no creer que ese chico del que les hablo sea más joven que ella.

-¡Si! ¡Y es muy bueno! ¡Si ustedes quieren él les puede enseñar a usar armas también! –dijo con emoción para después ir donde Hanabi.

-Vaya… -dijo Kiba con sorpresa -…alguien más joven que Hana sabe manejar mejor las armas –

La castaña solo cerró los ojos sin prestar atención.

Mientras tanto Hinata se quedó un poco pensativa ante las declaraciones que Konohamaru había dado hace un rato.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de una camioneta acercándose al motel.

-¡Ya llegaron! –dijo Konohamaru con emoción.

-Supongo que ahí está el líder –dijo Shino viendo como la camioneta entraba al lugar.

-Tal parece –respondió Hana poniéndose de pie.

La camioneta ingreso dentro del motel y fue estacionada cerca de la casa rodante.

Kakashi apago el vehículo, volteo a mirar al rubio que iba en el asiento del copiloto y vio que él estaba con la mirada perdida. Después miro el espejo retrovisor y miro a Shion junto con aquella chica Tamaki quien estaba con la mirada baja.

-Creo que será mejor bajar –dijo Shion dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba a su lado quien alzo la mirada para verla –vas a estar bien aquí, tranquila –dijo ella sonriéndole.

La castaña asintió un poco, después bajo junto a Shion.

Kakashi vio como las dos salían de la camioneta y se dirigían al resto del grupo.

Luego miro nuevamente al rubio.

-Naruto, bajemos también, debemos explicarles al resto acerca de Tamaki y que… -

-No pude detenerla –dijo Naruto dejando a Kakashi algo sorprendido –No pude hacerlo Kakashi –

El peli plata al ver a que se refería solo soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Suenas como si fuera tu culpa, no fue tu culpa –dijo él.

-Si lo fue –respondió el dejándolo sorprendido –Si tan solo la hubiera hecho entrar en razón –

-No hubiéramos podido hacer mucho por ella, estaba infectada –señalo el peli plata.

Naruto cerró sus ojos.

-Pero no tenía por qué terminar de esa forma, no tenía por qué suicidarse – dijo el rubio bajando la mirada.

El peli plata miro con pena al rubio, parecía ser que le había afectado.

-Kakashi… -llamo el rubio al hombre -…esta sensación es la misma…que sentí después de matar al imbécil de Toneri –dijo Naruto con voz quebrada.

-Oye, cálmate, no tienes por qué ponerte así… -

El rubio respiro hondo y después se dirigió a él.

-No deseo que eso se repita… -dijo Naruto dejando a Kakashi extrañado –No quiero volver a matar personas… -

Kakashi le quedo mirando por unos segundos.

-Si tú no hubieras hecho "eso" –dijo refiriéndose a lo que paso en el campamento –tal vez no estaríamos aquí teniendo esta conversación Naruto –dijo Kakashi –No debes sentirte mal chico… -

-Ya se es solo que… -dijo el tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas -…las vidas humanas son valiosa…no sé qué pensar ahora –dijo con un suspiro cansado.

Naruto entonces sintió como Kakashi le ponía la mano sobre su cabeza mientras este le sonreía un poco.

-No te mortifiques más… -le dijo -…Tu eres fuerte…eso nos has demostrado… -termino de decir para luego bajar de la camioneta dejado al rubio adentro de esta sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Kakashi se dirigió al resto de su grupo los cuales estaban con Shion y la recién llegada Tamaki.

-Disculpen las molestias –dijo Tamaki haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los demás.

-No te preocupes muchacha, Kakashi, Naruto y Shion te trajeron aquí sana y salva, ahora eres parte de nuestro grupo –dijo Kurenai mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-El grupo sigue aumentando cada vez –dijo Asuma con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo mejor es eso ¿no? Después de todo los sobrevivientes se cuidan unos a otros –hablo Izumi.

Itachi quien miraba como el resto conversaba con la recién llegada noto que Kakashi se acercaba.

-Ah, Kakashi, ¿qué tal todo? –pregunto el pelinegro.

-Bueno… -dijo el para mirar a la camioneta donde aún estaba Naruto -…creo que ya saben más o menos lo que paso –

-Bueno algo así –respondió ahora Chojoro mirando a la camioneta – ¿está bien? –

-Sí, solo necesita estar solo por un rato–respondió el peli plata.

-Es entendible, tal vez necesite pensar un poco –dijo Asuma –Por cierto Kakashi, llegaron más supervivientes –

-¿Mas? –pregunto el peli plata.

-Si, 7 personas. Una de ellas estaba inconsciente debido a que está enferma –aviso Kurenai.

-…Y también un perro –dijo Chojuro mientras veía como las personas del grupo que había llegado hace un rato estaban esperando para hablar con Kakashi.

Ayame se acercó al peli plata.

-Kakashi, hay muchachos jóvenes ahí, sería peligroso dejarlos a su suerte –dijo ella.

El Hatake miro a esas personas detenidamente, era verdad, la mayoría eran solo jóvenes, tal vez de la edad de Naruto o más y una pequeña castaña que parecía de la edad de Konohamaru. No es que no quisiera más personas, era verdad que las provisiones que habían encontrado serviría para alimentar a más de 20 personas por algunos meses, pero también estaba el hecho de que cuando la comida se llegara a agotar tendrían que colaborar todos para poder buscar más provisiones…

-Bueno… -dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Ayame -…Voy a hablar con ellos –

El resto del grupo de Kakashi lo vieron irse con dirección a los recién llegados, Asuma, Itachi y Kurenai también se dirigían con él.

-Ahí vienen –dijo Hana mirando a los muchachos –Déjenme hablar a mí –pidió para después recibir un sí de parte de los demás.

Hanabi quien estaba con Konohamaru miro como ese hombre peli plata se estaba acercando donde estaban su hermana y sus amigos, tal vez era el líder que dirigía al grupo del motel.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Konohamaru sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Bueno…creo que debería ir con mi hermana, parece que van a hablar ya –dijo ella mirando a sus amigos.

-Ah, entiendo –dijo el Sarutobi sonriéndole –Ve, después podemos seguir jugando –dijo este.

Hanabi le sonrió ante su respuesta.

-Sí, nos vemos después Konohamaru –dijo ella para después acercarse donde estaba su hermana.

Hinata miro como su hermana se acercó a ella tomándole la mano, cosa que la hizo sonreír un poco. Y después fijo su vista al hombre peli plata que tenía una máscara cubriendo su la mitad de su rostro.

-Hola –saludo Hana mirando al hombre y algunas personas más acercarse.

-Hola –devolvió el saludo Kakashi –Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, soy el líder de este grupo –se presentó.

Hana asintió mientras lo miraba.

-Me llamo Hana Inuzuka –se presentó y luego señalo a los demás –Ellos son Shino Aburame –señalo al pelinegro –Fu –señalo a la peliverde -Hinata Hyuga, su hermana Hanabi Hyuga –señalo a los dos Hyugas –Mi hermano Kiba Inuzuka –señalo a su hermano menor –y Akamaru, nuestra mascota –

Kakashi asintió mirándolos a todos.

-Un gusto en conocerlos muchachos –expreso el sonriéndoles detrás de la máscara para después mirarlos con un poco de seriedad –Bueno, mi gente me informo que ustedes llegaron aquí después de que su vehículo se haya detenido en la carretera –

Hana le hablo.

-Sí, estaba reparando el vehículo y cuando creí que lo arregle salimos para encontrar un lugar seguro para quedarnos y para poder curar a nuestra amiga –informo la muchacha haciendo que Kiba la mirase por un segundo.

-Sí, también me dijeron que su amiga estaba inconsciente debido a lo enferma que esta –dijo él.

-Sí, y créame me siento agradecido por habernos recibido aquí, por haber atendido a nuestra amiga –expreso ella –Y yo…ahora que usted está aquí, me gustaría saber si podría dejarnos quedar aquí –

Kakashi la miro por unos segundos mientras pensaba aun en su decisión, luego suspiro.

-Escuchen muchachos, yo no soy el único que puede decidir esto por cuenta propia, mi grupo y yo tendremos una conversación acerca de esto para poder ver que podemos hacer –explico el Hatake.

-Y yo entiendo eso, pero de verdad, nos gustaría mucho estar con ustedes, demás personas que nos guíen para poder avanzar –dijo Hana mirando al hombre.

-Es que Hana, nosotros no sabemos cuáles podrían ser sus intenciones… -dijo el para asombro de la chica.

-¿Intenciones? –Pregunto Kiba creyendo haber oído mal – ¿Acaso cree que vamos a tratar algo en contra de ustedes? –pregunto sintiéndose ofendido.

-Kiba… -llamo su hermana -…Dije que yo hablaría –

-¿Pero acaso no escuchaste? –Dijo el –No nos puede acusar sin siquiera conocernos –

-No los estoy acusando….estoy siendo precavido –dijo Kakashi dejando con curiosidad al resto de personas.

-¿Precavido de qué? –pregunto Hana sin entender.

Kakashi suspiro nuevamente para dirigirse a ellos.

-Hace no mucho perdimos a unos amigos nuestros –respondió Kakashi -…Los…los mataron y trataron de matarnos a nosotros… -

La declaración dejo sorprendidos a los recién llegados.

-…Pero gracias a Dios, nuestro nuevo amigo y miembro del grupo llego al lugar…e impidió que nos mataran a nosotros… -

Igualmente eso los había sorprendido, saber que ese nuevo miembro había impedido que matara al resto de ellos era algo que no se podía creer.

-Espere –interrumpió Shino –Ese nuevo miembro… ¿es el mismo que nos dijo Konohamaru? –pregunto.

-Veo que Konohamaru les hablo un poco de él, si fue el –aclaro Asuma mientras estaba atrás de Kakashi junto a Kurenai e Itachi.

-Espero que entiendan la razón por la cual hago esto, no queremos perder a nadie más… -dijo el peli plata algo melancólico.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Era verdad que después de lo que le paso al grupo de Kakashi sería raro si no fueran precavidos respecto a nuevos integrantes que quieran unirse…

-Señor –

Kakashi dirigió su mirada a la muchacha peliazul que estaba atrás junto a los demás.

-Nosotros entendemos las razones por las que están siendo precavidos… -dijo ella para luego apretar su un poco su mano -…Yo también se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido…todos lo sabemos –

Los demás del grupo miraron a la peliazul como ponía una mirada triste.

A lo lejos se podía observar como Konohamaru se acercó a la camioneta y empezó a hablar con Naruto quien iba adentro.

-Jefe –llamo Konohamaru quien vio a Naruto con una mirada perdida – ¿Estas bien? –pregunto él.

El rubio volteo a mirar a Konohamaru quien se veía curiosos al verlo. Entonces asintió dándole una sonrisa.

-Si estoy bien Konohamaru…solo…un poco cansado, nada más… -respondió el rubio.

De vuelta con Kakashi y los demás del grupo….

-Nosotros no haríamos nada contra ustedes Kakashi… -dijo Hana haciendo que Kakashi la mirara –Solo queremos un lugar seguro en donde estar y donde podamos ayudarnos unos a otros a sobrevivir -

Hana termino de hablar y entonces se formó el silencio entre los presentes.

Nuevamente en la camioneta se observó como Sasuke se acercó también junto a Shion para empezar a hablar con el rubio.

-Naruto –llamo Shion acercándose – ¿ya te encuentras mejor? –

-Si –respondió con simpleza –solo necesitaba pensar… -

-Entonces si ya pensaste podrías salir de ahí –dijo Sasuke –Izumi me mando para que te llamara –informo.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto él.

-Dijo que aún tenías que enseñarle a usar los rifles –respondió el –además de que hoy necesito que me enseñes a desarmar la M4 –dijo el con simpleza.

-Parece ser que soy muy solicitado ahora –dijo el algo nervioso –Esta bien, vamos –respondió para después bajarse – ¿Shion quieres unirte? –

-Claro ¿por qué no? –contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Y yo que?! –pregunto Konohamaru mirando al rubio.

-Por el momento aprenderás con Sasuke a desarmar el M4 –respondió el rubio.

-Está bien –respondió el castaño mientras caminaba junto a ellos.

Volviendo nuevamente al grupo de Hana.

Kakashi los miro nuevamente y luego suspiro otra vez…y luego sonrió.

-Bueno, bienvenidos todos –exclamo el hombre.

Claro que cuando dijo eso dejo sin palabras a los recién llegados.

-¿Bienvenidos? ¿Eso quiere decir que…? –decía Hana con incredulidad.

-Sí, están dentro del grupo muchachos –dijo el Peli blanco aun sonriéndoles.

-P-Pero usted había dicho que… -estaba diciendo Kiba.

-Se lo que dije…y ustedes me demostraron ser buenas personas –dijo el peli blanco sonriéndoles –Como les dije…bienvenidos –

Ante las palabras dichas por el hombre todos del grupo de Hana habían quedado sorprendidos, no sabían que decir…pero el silencio fue roto por Hana.

-Gracias –agradeció ella –enserio gracias, a todos –

Kakashi siguió sonriendo.

-No hay de que –respondió este para luego dirigirse al resto de su grupo –reúnan a los demás, tenemos que decirles que tenemos nuevos integrantes –

-Enseguida –respondió Itachi caminando hacia el resto del grupo.

-Y ustedes… -señalo al grupo de Hana -…acompáñenme para que los saluden –

El resto del grupo asintió mientras conversaban entre ellos de que era bueno estar con más personas.

-Hermana –llamo Hanabi a Hinata.

-¿Si Hanabi? –pregunto ella.

-Por fin podremos estar seguros verdad… ¿todos? –pregunto ella.

Hinata la miro para luego arrodillarse a su altura –claro que si estaremos seguros…estaremos con más gente Hanabi… -respondió ella –Nada malo pasara ahora…es una promesa –respondió sonriéndole maternalmente.

Hanabi sonrió y a la vez no pudo evitar recordar a Naruto ante las palabras que había dicho, sonó idéntica a él.

Hanabi rio un poco ante eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Nada… -dijo ella mirándola aun riendo–es solo que sonaste igual a… -

-¡Naruto! –

Hanabi y Hinata perdieron sus sonrisas por la sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre…y después voltearon con dirección a donde lo escucharon…

-¡Qué bueno que llegas! –Exclamo Izumi –Dijiste que íbamos a aprender acerca de los rifles cuando volvieras–

Las dos hermanas miraban con atención a Izumi y también a los demás chicos que estaban acercándose a ella.

Y entonces lo oyeron….

-Se lo que dije, pero también voy a enseñarle a Sasuke, Shion y Konohamaru del M4, espero y no te importe Izumi –hablo un chico que estaba entre ellos…

-N-No puede ser… -susurro Hinata mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse…

-Esa voz… -dijo Hanabi reconociendo la voz de ese chico muy bien… ¿era posible?

Las hermanas Hyuga miraron a aquel chico vestido con una chaqueta naranja, pantalones negros y una gorra de SWAT cubriendo su cabello.

Y en se precisó momento el chico se quitó la gorra revelando un cabello rubio color del sol, ojos azules….y tres marcas de bigote en sus mejillas…

Hinata sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por un momento…su corazón se aceleró al verlo de nuevo…Naruto…

-Bueno vayamos a la mesa, tenemos que empezar –dijo el rubio caminando junto con los demás hasta que…

-¿Naruto? –

Se detuvo en seco.

La voz que lo llamo en ese momento le era muy familiar…pero no podía ser…

Naruto volteo su mirada hacia el origen de esa voz…

…si era verdad…

Los que estaban con el rubio miraron extrañados el comportamiento del mencionado.

-Naruto, ¿te pasa algo? –le pregunto Shion mas este no le respondió…

Porque su mirada estaba fija en otra cosa…

¿Eran ellas de verdad? ¿O acaso era una alucinación causada por el momento que vivió hace rato?

Y si así fuera…quisiera tener esa alucinación siempre…

Verla a ella, su mejor y primer amiga…y su hermanita la cual hace tiempo se había convertido en "su hermano menor".

-¿Naruto? –Ahora pregunto la pequeña castaña quien se iba acercando más y más al chico…y luego de eso se detuvo mientras sentía como sus ojitos se llenaban con lágrimas y esbozaba una sonrisa – ¡Naruto! –

Ese grito fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todas las personas presentes en el lugar.

Kakashi observo como aquella niña del grupo con el que había hablado hace unos momentos empezó a correr en dirección al rubio.

Naruto no podía creerlo…si esto era real…era lo mejor que había pasado hoy.

Naruto se alejó de sus amigos un poco y se arrodillo en el piso con los brazos abiertos recibiendo a la castaña en un fuerte abrazo.

Todas las personas del grupo miraron la escena en especial el grupo de Hana quienes se sorprendieron al ver como la castaña había abrazado a ese chico.

Hanabi completamente feliz abrazo a Naruto mientras este sonreía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú! –dijo ella con alegría.

-Hanabi –susurro el rubio abrazándola más hasta no poder.

Naruto miro hacia el frente y vio a Hinata…

Estaba sonriendo mientras sus ojos estaban cristalizados por lágrimas retenidas.

El rubio cargo a la pequeña castaña en sus brazos y camino hasta quedar en frente de Hinata.

Los dos se miraron por unos momentos mientras pedían a Dios de que esto fue real…

Entonces Hinata no aguanto más y abrazo a Naruto mientras sollozaba con alegría y una sonrisa en su cara.

Los tres estaban unidos en ese abrazo mientras el resto de personas los miraban, algunos confundidos, como es el caso del grupo de Hana…y otros conmovidos ante la escena que estaban presenciando.

Un reencuentro muy especial…

* * *

 **Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? Espero que estén bien bastante bien.**

 **Por fin, se dio el reencuentro entre las hermanas Hyuga y Naruto. Creo que algunos ya lo estaban esperando jejeje.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor déjenme su Review de que les pareció y se tienen alguna idea para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Los reviews son mi fuente inspiración, me motivan a seguir escribiendo jejeje.**

 **Por cierto les recomiendo mi nuevo fic que publique hace unos días "Sennin El Héroe mas Fuerte", el cual es un fic que voy a hacer con elementos de Marvel y Dc, denle una oportunidad, se que les va a gustar.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco su atención, y nos vemos, hasta la próxima.**

 **Cuídense, un abrazo.**

 **Chao!**


End file.
